Dark Passion Play
by Taeng
Summary: Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. Sequel to my earlier fic 'FireFlies'. The Shinkengers are reunited and enjoying their reunion, but someone elses wishes can be unforgiving and have drastic consequences. Chiaki/Kotoha
1. Act I

_**A/N: **_This is the first chapter of my 'FireFlies' sequel. If you haven't, I would read that first, since this leads directly on from it.

I wasn't planning on uploading this yet, but decided that I might as well, since this has been sat on my laptop since November. Also, I've constantly been changing the title of this (this was originally called 'Samurai Heart') and when trying to think of different titles, I kept focusing on it in terms of this chapter rather than on the story as a whole. I like what I've got at the moment, but don't be surprised if it changes.

So, this is, of course, Chiaki/Kotoha, though I may add another couple in this. Also, this is going to take a couple of chapters before it gets going. But enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. It belongs to Toei. And I don't own any of the song titles that I use. They belong to their respective owners.

_**Dark Passion Play**_

Act I: _**Happiness**_

Kotoha pulled her brush through her hair, smoothing it as she smiled to herself. The events of the previous night rushed through her mind, making her smile even more. She still couldn't believe that what had happened had been real and at times, it felt like a vivid blur in that she could clearly remember everything, but because it all rushed through her mind, she wasn't sure whether or not to believe it.

She placed her hair brush on the table next to her flute and the photograph of her and her sister, Mitsuba. She let out a happy sigh before standing up and walking over to the door to join the others for breakfast before they enjoyed the first proper day of their reunion together. She slid her door open and gasped as she nearly collided with someone, who grabbed her wrist in an attempt to stop her from falling over.

"I'm sorry," the person said, helping her to steady herself. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Kotoha looked up. _Chiaki_, she thought and instantly smiled. "It's alright," she said, shaking her head. "What are you doing here?"

"I, um, I thought I'd escort you to breakfast, seeing as it's our first official day as a couple," Chiaki said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Chiaki," she said quietly, touched by his gesture. She continued to smiling as she once more remembered the previous night. "How long have you been waiting for me?"

He gave her a sheepish smile as he shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. A while, I think. I just really like the thought of taking you to breakfast." He held out his hand to her. "So, can I escort my girlfriend to breakfast?"

"Of course." She smiled, leaning up and gently kissing his cheek, before taking his hand. "This is really sweet of you," she said as they walked down the corridor.

"No, it's nothing," he replied, slowly shaking his head in embarrassment.

Instead of leading her to the main room, Chiaki walked towards the kitchen and she gave him a quizzical look.

"Jii said that we should use the kitchen," he explained, catching her expression. "He said something about him and Kaoru setting up a surprise for us."

"Oh," she replied, instantly curious.

As they walked closer to the kitchen, discussing what the surprise could be, she heard the voices of the others and she felt a nervous panic run through her and her grip on his hand tightened. He looked down at her, giving her a reassuring smile.

"It'll be okay," he told her and she nodded in response.

"I know," she replied, "it's just..."

"Both Takeru and Kaoru gave us their approval," he reminded her and she nodded once more, though he noticed that her nervousness didn't disappear.

As soon as they entered the kitchen, silence descended and the four Shinkengers, already sat at the table in the centre of the room turned to face the couple. Kotoha instantly loosened her hand from Chiaki's, holding her hands together in front of her as she sat next to Genta at the table. Chiaki sat next to her, a worried, confused look on his face. He looked up at Mako who was sat opposite him. She tilted her head, a confused expression of her face, asking what was wrong with Kotoha, but he shrugged his shoulders in response. Even though, from the brief discussion they had just had, he had an idea; it wasn't something he wanted to discuss in front of everyone.

Trying to break the tension that was beginning to form in the wake of Kotoha's attitude, Genta tried to change the subject.

"What shall we do today, Take-chan?"

Takeru looked around the table, all of them watching him. He cleared his throat. "I was just planning on taking a walk before the surprise that Jii and Kaoru are planning," he said.

"Aww, Take-chan!" Genta moaned. "This is the first proper day of our reunion. We're supposed to do something fun, not 'go for a walk'!" He threw his arms out in frustration.

"We don't know what's being planned for this evening," Takeru continued. "I don't want to do something that will leave me exhausted and not be able to enjoy tonight."

"Tono is right," Ryunosuke said.

"A walk does sound nice," Mako agreed. "It would give us all a chance to catch up more."

"Didn't we do that last night?" Ryunosuke pointed out.

"Yes, but I doubt we covered everything," she said.

Ryunosuke then nodded enthusiastically and Genta sighed, leaning back in his chair in defeat.

"What about you two?" Takeru asked Chiaki and Kotoha, neither of whom had contributed to the discussion. They had been listening in silence as they ate their breakfast.

"Whatever Tono-sama wishes to do is fine with me," Kotoha said, not looking up.

Chiaki sighed and slowly shook his head. "A walk out will be good," he said.

Genta groaned in disappointment. "I thought you'd have backed me up!" he moaned at Chiaki, who shook his head before going back to his breakfast.

"Well," Mako said, standing up, "I guess I'd better get ready." She then left and was soon followed by the remaining Shinkengers, leaving Chiaki and Kotoha.

"That was a fun breakfast," Genta muttered as they left, referring to Chiaki and Kotoha.

"Yeah," Ryunosuke agreed. "I wonder what happened. They were so happy last night; you know all loved up and everything."

"They'll be fine," Takeru said. "Leave them to sort it out."

As soon as they were all out of earshot, Chiaki turned to Kotoha. "Are you alright?" he asked.

She looked up at him. "Of course, why?" she replied, giving him a quizzical look.

"You've been silent all through breakfast and you wouldn't look at any of them," he explained. "You're not acting as though you're in love."

"Oh, that. I just, I didn't think we should parade our relationship around the mansion and not in front of the others," she said, sighing.

"Why not? We're not Shinkengers anymore. We're allowed to be together." He took her hand in his, gently stroking it. She smiled at the gesture.

"I know. But I'm not used to this. I don't know how I'm supposed to act." She lowered her head slightly in embarrassment at her admission.

He gently lifted her head before kissing her forehead. "That's alright," he said, before lightly kissing her lips.

"I guess I just need to be reassured that this is right," she said, sighing.

He stared at her for a moment, forgetting how innocent she was when it came to relationships. He then smiled at her, standing up, his hand outstretched towards her. "Come on," he said, "we should get ready."

Kotoha took his hand and she felt him give it a reassuring squeeze and she relaxed. "I'm glad that I've got you," she said as he escorted her back to her room.

XxX

"Where are they?" Genta moaned, tapping his foot on the veranda in the garden in an impatient manner as he referred to Chiaki and Kotoha, the only ones missing from the ensemble that had gathered. "I wish they'd hurry up. I'm really looking forward to this walk."

Ryunosuke looked at him sceptically. "Really?" He sighed before answering Genta's question. "I expect they're talking."

"I somehow doubt that that's all they're doing," Genta replied, laughing.

"I don't know," Ryunosuke continued seriously. "Didn't you see them at breakfast? That's not what I expected, especially after last night."

The four Shinkengers exchanged concerned glances, when Chiaki and Kotoha appeared on the veranda. They all sighed with relief at the sight of the two of them holding hands.

"Sorry that we're late," Kotoha apologised.

"Yeah, we just had a couple of things to sort out," Chiaki explained.

"There is no need to apologise," Takeru replied. "We are just happy to see that you two are alright."

"Alright? Why wouldn't we be?" Chiaki asked.

"At breakfast you two weren't acting how we thought you would," Mako replied.

"Oh," Kotoha said, realising what they were talking about. "That was my fault. I wasn't sure if we should be acting so informally, especially in front of you, Tono-sama." She looked slightly embarrassed as she addressed Takeru.

Takeru sighed. "As both myself and Kaoru said last night, there is no reason why you cannot be together; we're not officially Shinkengers anymore. And we are all happy for the both of you."

"I know, it's just, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to act around everyone," Kotoha said.

"Just act as you are now," Mako said. "As long as you guys are happy, that's all that matters."

"Thank you," Kotoha replied, bowing slightly to them.

"Yeah," Chiaki added. "Thanks."

"Right, now that we're all here, can we please go for this walk?" Genta asked, practically jumping with impatience.

Chiaki looked around. "What about Kaoru and Jii? Aren't they coming?"

"No," Takeru replied. "They said something about sorting things out for tonight."

"This is a reunion! We're all supposed to be having fun, not worrying about work things," Chiaki replied.

Takeru shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go." He turned and began to walk out of the garden, the others following.

XxX

As they walked, Kotoha felt herself begin to relax in the presence of the others; her fingers were interlaced with Chiaki's. She couldn't stop smiling.

"See," Chiaki said, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze, "everything's fine."

"I know," Kotoha replied. "I really need to stop worrying."

"No you don't," Chiaki said. "It's one of the things I love about you."

Kotoha blushed slightly. "Thanks," she said, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Come here," he said gently, stopping and making Kotoha walk round so she was facing him. He leaned down and kissed her deeply to which she responded.

"Eh, guys!" Genta called. "Do you have to? We are in public, you know."

Kotoha giggled as they broke apart. Chiaki turned to the others who were a slight distance ahead of them.

"I thought that this was how you wanted us to act," he replied.

"Yeah, but," Genta paused as he thought of how to continue, "we're in _public_," he finished, throwing his arms out to emphasise that they were in the middle of a busy street.

"So?"

"So? So," Genta struggled to continue. Instead he threw his arms out in frustration before he turned and continued walking. The others laughed, following.

"Maybe he has a point," Kotoha said seriously to Chiaki, who shrugged.

"Does it matter?"

"No, I don't know," she replied, biting her lower lip nervously.

"Don't worry about it," Chiaki said, giving her a reassuring smile. "Just as long as you're happy, then I don't care about what anyone else thinks and neither should you." She nodded in response. "Come on," he then said, "we'd better catch up with the others." They quickly ran and were soon back with the other four.

"So," Mako said to Kotoha, once she and Chiaki had joined them, "what's it like?"

"What's what like?"

"You know, dating."

"Oh," Kotoha quickly glanced at Chiaki who was now talking to Takeru before continuing, "I don't really know," she admitted. "I mean we've only been a couple for a few hours and we haven't done anything except talk and," she smiled, "kiss." Mako also smiled. "But, it's nice. Really nice," Kotoha continued. "To have someone love you that much, it's really nice."

"I'm glad," Mako replied.

"Yeah. I mean if Onee-chan hadn't told me how I felt before I came back, then this may not have happened," Kotoha said, indicating to Chiaki with a movement of her head.

"Oh, how is Mitsuba?"

"She's fine, thank you. Doing a lot better."

"Have you told her?" Chiaki suddenly asked, making Kotoha jump. She hadn't realised that he'd been listening to their conversation.

"Oh, of course. I told her after you left me last night. She said that she's really happy and that she can't wait to meet you."

"I'm looking forward to meeting her too," Chiaki replied, smiling. He stopped walking and gently kissed her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait a minute," Ryunosuke said, interrupting Chiaki and Kotoha, making them break apart. "What do you mean by him leaving you last night?" He directed his question at Kotoha.

"What? Nothing." Kotoha looked at Chiaki, confused.

"We didn't do anything," Chiaki replied, slightly angry. "All I did was walk her back to her room and kiss her goodnight."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Chiaki retorted becoming angrier. "And anyway, it's got nothing to do with you what we do."

Ryunosuke gasped before turning to Takeru, "Tono!"

Takeru sighed. "Leave them, Ryunosuke," he said. "Chiaki's right, it's got to do with us what they do."

Ryunosuke opened his mouth to respond but the looks from Mako and Genta made him close it again. "Yes, Tono," he said.

"So," Mako said, trying to change the subject, "where are we going?"

Takeru shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it," he replied.

Genta suddenly started twirling his hands with excitement. "How about we send the Kurokos out to get us some food for a picnic!"

"A picnic?"

"Yeah. It's a nice day and surely it'll be a great way for all of us to catch up," Genta explained.

"Didn't we do that last night?" Mako said.

"Yeah, but we couldn't of covered everything in one night." Genta smiled as he repeated what she had said earlied.

"Ooh, I like it," Ryunosuke said, beginning to jump and down with excitement.

"A picnic would be nice," Kotoha agreed.

"Fine." Takeru sighed. He then addressed a nearby Kuroko, explaining what they needed. The Kuroko bowed before leaving with a couple more.

The Shinkengers walked some more, until they arrived at a park. There were lots of families also enjoying picnics, watching their children run around playing. They settled themselves under some Sakura trees and shortly after, the Kurokos returned with some food and drink, along with a blanket for them to sit on. Takeru leaned against a tree with Mako and Ryunosuke sat either side of him. Genta, Chiaki and Kotoha sat opposite them. The Kurokos started to hand out the food, but Takeru sent them away, saying that they could manage on their own. The Kurokos bowed, leaving them to it. Takeru then placed all of the food on the blanket so that they could help themselves.

Genta took a pair of chopsticks and took out a piece of sushi from the closest box. He placed it in his mouth, chewing on it. "Mmm," he said, "sushi." He started to choke and the others looked at him, worried, as he spat it out. "Sushi?" he cried. "But I'm not at my cart! How did... where did they get this from?" He looked around for a Kuroko, but they had all retreated to a safe distance out of sight.

"Genta, calm down," Chiaki said.

"Yeah, it's only sushi," Ryunosuke added.

"Only sushi?" Genta began.

Kotoha and Mako both learned over to try some. As they ate, they looked at each other and nodded in unison.

"This is nowhere near as good as your sushi," Kotoha said.

"Yeah, nowhere near," Mako repeated. "Nothing is as good as your sushi," she added, smiling.

This calmed Genta down, though he refused to touch any more and cast the others dirty looks whenever they ate some.

There was a light breeze in the air and the sun was shining down upon them as they enjoyed spending time together without the fear of being attacked by the Gedoushuu. The afternoon passed as they relaxed and they continued to talk about their lives over the past year. Takeru stretched himself out, leaning more against the tree, closing his eyes as he relaxed. Mako had unconsciously placed her head on his shoulder, though he didn't seem to mind, as she stared at her surroundings. Kotoha was resting her head against Chiaki's shoulder and was absentmindedly playing with the grass in between them, while Chiaki watched her. Genta and Ryunosuke had both sat back and seemed to also just be taking in the peacefulness of their surroundings.

"Hey," Kotoha whispered to Chiaki, "do you want to get out of here?"

Chiaki looked up at the others, and seeming that they were all absorbed and daydreaming, he agreed. He helped her up, interlinking their fingers as he did so. They quietly began to walk away.

"Where are you two going?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Just for a walk," Chiaki replied. "We'll be back soon."

"Oh, just don't been long," Ryunosuke said, waving them off.

"We won't," Kotoha promised.

Ryunosuke lay down on the grass as Chiaki and Kotoha left them. He turned his head slightly, watching them walk away. Chiaki had wrapped his arm around her. Ryunosuke felt a pang of jealously as he watched them. To him, it was clearly obvious that they were in love with each other and he felt jealous over the fact that he doubted whether he would find someone who loved him just as much. He sighed, he really wanted the happiness that everyone else seemed to have and he eventually feel asleep, thinking about this.

"Are we going anywhere in particular?" Chiaki asked, as the others disappeared from sight.

Kotoha shook her head. "No," she replied. "I was just kinda getting bored just sat there." She stopped walking and placed her arms around Chiaki's neck, pulling him down slightly. "Anyway," she continued, "we haven't had any alone time since we became a couple." She leaned up slightly and kissed him deeply. This surprised Chiaki. He had never expected her to kiss him like this, especially so early into their relationship and out in public, but he couldn't resist kissing her back with the same intensity.

"What was that for?" he asked, once they eventually broke apart, slightly breathless.

Kotoha smiled coyly as she shrugged her shoulders, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I just felt like it," she replied. "You're always the one kissing me, so I wanted to kiss you first." She then lowered her head slightly, moving her arms so that they were resting on his arms, as though she were ashamed of her action. "I'm sorry," she then said, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Why?" he tilted his head slightly, trying to look at her face.

"It wasn't right of me, especially out here. I apologise."

"Kotoha," Chiaki placed his hand on her chin, lifting her head so she was looking at him, "I don't care," he said. "I don't care what people think. Anyway, it's not like you can't kiss me, we are together after all and honestly," he felt his face redden slightly, "I really liked you kissing me like that."

"I know. I know you're right, but I'm still not sure what is right."

"Just act as you are now, like you're in love."

Kotoha sighed. "As usual, you're right," she said, feeling increasingly comfortable about their relationship. "I just need guidance."

"Well, I think we should just act as we are now. I mean, I'm not completely sure either, since I've never been with anyone before," he admitted.

Kotoha looked at him, surprised. "You've never...?"

"Nope. I never wanted to be with anyone, except you."

"Wow," she whispered. She had thought that during their time apart he might have been in a relationship, that he would have been with Momoko, but the fact that he had been waiting for her made her heart quiver. "You waited for me."

"I would have always waited for you," Chiaki replied, gently kissing her and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more in response.

They broke apart and she placed her hand on his heart, feeling it beat rapidly. "I love you," she said, smiling up at him.

"I love you, too," he replied. They were about to kiss again, but someone calling Chiaki's name startled them. They turned to see who it was.

"Chiaki-kun!" Momoko called, running towards them, waving.

* * *

**_A/N:_** So, Momoko's back. Wonder how she'll react to finding out Chiaki's with Kotoha?

The title for this story 'Dark Passion Play' is the title of one of Nightwish's albums.

**Chapter Song**: Happiness

**Artist**: Alexis Jordan

Please review ^_^


	2. Act II

_**A/N: **_As an early birthday present (my birthday's March 19th), I thought I'd upload the second chapter, so enjoy ^_^

Act II:_** Art of Letting Go**_

Kotoha slowly removed her hand from Chiaki's chest as they turned to see Momoko come to a standstill next to them.

"Momoko, what are you doing here?" Chiaki asked, startled by his friend's appearance.

"I was just having a stroll around the park. I was really hoping to see you, Chiaki-kun," Momoko replied, smiling broadly at him. She had tilted her head as she said his name, saying "kun" in an overly girly and childish voice. "Oh, hi, Kotoha, right?" she added, as Kotoha moved to stand next to Chiaki.

Kotoha nodded in response. "It's nice to see you again," she replied, smiling as she bowed slightly.

"Isn't this supposed to be the first day of the reunion that you can't tell me about?" Momoko asked. "I would have thought you'd be spending the day with the others."

"I am. We are," Chiaki replied. "We just left them to it for a minute."

"Ohhh." Momoko leapt forward and grabbed Chiaki's arm, pushing Kotoha out of the way. "You don't mind if I steal him for a little bit, do you?" she asked Kotoha, who had a shocked and slightly disorientated look on her face. She was about to respond when Momoko said, "I knew you wouldn't. Don't worry, I'll look after him."

Kotoha looked up at Chiaki, who wore the same confused expression as her own. Momoko began to pull Chiaki away and he took a couple of stumbling steps before he stopped her. "Momoko, what are you doing?"

"I just want to spend some time with you, Chiaki-kun," she replied, her voice still sounding overly childish and Chiaki noticed that she had a similar look in her eyes that Kotoha had worn when she told him that she loved him. He sighed as realised what Momoko probably wanted to tell him and mentally kicked himself for not having realised earlier.

"Momoko, there's something I need to tell you."

"Oh?" She looked up at him a happy, expectant look on her face.

Chiaki felt guilt creep through him as he thought about what he was going to tell her. "I like you a lot," he began. Momoko's smile grew wider. "But," he paused, unsure of how to let her down gently and he watched as her smile faded slightly, "but there's someone else and I more than like her," he glanced over at Kotoha, so that he was saying the next words to her, "I love her," he finished. Kotoha blushed, a smile on her face. Chiaki then looked back at Momoko and saw a mixture of confusion and sadness fill her face.

"What? I don't understand," she said, her voice trembling. "I thought we..."

"I'm sorry," Chiaki said, as Momoko slowly released his arm. "I didn't realise you liked me in that way." He felt the guilt fill him as he watched Momoko.

"I see." Momoko stood back and looked at Kotoha. She closed her burning eyes in shame as she realised that he was in love with Kotoha. She turned back to Chiaki, "I guess she's the reason you were so excited about this reunion?" Chiaki didn't say anything, so she continued sounding increasingly scornful, "I should have realised. You never did stop talking about her." She let out a harsh laugh.

"Momoko." Chiaki took a step towards her, but she raised her hand, shaking her head as she took a step back.

"What is it about her?" She glanced at Kotoha, her eyes full of hate. "Is it because you prefer girls with dark hair?" She tugged harshly on her own dark blonde hair. "Or do you prefer 'little girls' who can't do anything? She's a country girl and you're a city boy! How can she understand you in a way that I can't? I've been here for you as you pined for her, but you never saw me. You always saw her!"

Kotoha felt her eyes brimming with tears at her words. She had never had someone insult her the way Momoko was. Not even Zuboshimeshi had been that harsh. She looked up at Chiaki, seeing that his friend's words were also hurting him.

"Momoko," he said again, his voice breaking slightly. She stopped talking and her expression changed as she realised the extent of her words. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She shook her head, trying to regain control of her emotions. "It's alright," she said. "I'm the one who should be sorry." She then looked at her watch and said in an overly cheery voice, "Oh, is that the time? I really have to be going now. Bye." She ran off back the way she came.

"Momoko!" Chiaki called, he made a step as if to go after her, but stopped when he felt Kotoha's hand on his arm. "I should go after her," he said, "and explain."

"Leave her for now," Kotoha said. She placed herself in front of him and raised a hand so she was touching his cheek. "She's upset and angry, if you go after her now, you might make things worse."

"I know, you're right, but I just feel so guilty."

Kotoha sighed. "Me too," she replied.

"I never knew she liked me in that way. But, thinking about it, all the signs were there, how she acted around me, but I just didn't see them."

"Chiaki," Kotoha said quietly, placing her other hand on his cheek so she was cradling his face. She looked directly into his eyes. "It'll be alright," she told him.

"I know, I'm just taken back by it all, I guess." He lowered his head, resting his forehead against hers. She lowered her hands so that they were around his neck. She then lifted herself onto her toes so that she was giving him a hug, resting her head on his shoulder.

"What am I supposed to do?" he whispered, holding her tightly against him.

"Give her time."

"Are you alright?"

She nodded, leaning her head closer to his neck. "What she said hurt. I've never had someone hate me so much. But I understand. She's hurting."

He pushed her away from him slightly. "How do you do that? After what she said, how can you understand?"

She placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes. "That's just who I am."

"And I love you for that." He stared back before deeply kissing her. She moved her hands back around his neck, gently pulling him closer and when the broke apart, she rested her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat as he rested his head on top of hers.

They stayed like that for some time, ignoring the life that was passing them by. They finally broke apart upon hearing their four friends calling their names. They turned to see them running towards them, concerned expressions on their faces.

"Are you two alright?" Takeru asked, arriving next to the couple.

"Yeah, you two have been gone a really long time. We were getting worried," Mako added.

"We're fine," Chiaki replied. "We just had a bit of a run in with Momoko, that's all."

"Momoko?"

"Yeah, apparently she likes me more than I thought."

"A blind man would have seen that," Ryunosuke muttered under his breath.

"How did she take it?" Mako asked.

"Not well," Chiaki replied sadly. "She got angry and ran off." He let out a frustrated groan and Kotoha looked up at him, concerned.

"It's not your fault," she said, placing a calming hand on his arm. "You can't help your feelings. Neither can she and neither can I."

"I know, but she's my friend."

"Just, give her time. She'll understand." Kotoha raised her hand and stroked his cheek gently with her thumb. He sighed and closed his eyes, leaning against her palm.

"Well, that's put a damper on our reunion," Ryunosuke muttered. He let out a laugh as he ducked away from Mako, who had been about to slap him around the back of his head, but instead he was caught by Takeru. "Oww, Tono! What was that for?" he gasped, rubbing the back of his head where Takeru had hit him.

Takeru shook his head. "You really can be an idiot, Ryunosuke." Ryunosuke frowned at him. "Now really isn't the best time to be saying things like that," he explained, looking pointedly at Chiaki and Kotoha.

Genta shook his head. "Maybe we should head back to the mansion," he suggested. "Do you think Kaoru and Jii will have everything prepared?" He directed the question at Takeru.

"I think so," he replied, looking at his watch. "Are you two ready?" he asked Chiaki and Kotoha.

Kotoha slowly nodded. "Yeah," she said quietly and she led a dejected Chiaki away and back in the direction of the mansion, the others following closely behind.

"Great," Ryunosuke muttered as they walked. "This is a great start to our reunion."

"As long as Momoko doesn't show up again hopefully Chiaki will forget about her," Genta replied.

"We can hope," Ryunosuke muttered.

XxX

The six of them arrived back at the Shiba mansion to see Kaoru and Hikoma waiting for them. Rather than lead them into the mansion, they were ushered round into the garden and they stared in awe at the sight before them.

Lanterns had been hung, casting a luminous glow over the garden. There were white-lined tables covered with various foods, some of which were French, with Genta's Sushi cart sitting at the end. The veranda was decorated with fairy lights, which were sparkling in the darkening sky. Soft music could be heard in the background.

"Hime-sama, Jii-san, it's so beautiful," Kotoha gasped, turning herself around, taking in everything.

"It's nothing," Hikoma replied, though he looked slightly embarrassed as Kaoru smiled.

"After everything the six of you have done, I thought it would be nice to do something special," she told them.

"Mother..." Takeru muttered.

"Enjoy yourselves," Hikoma said. "As Hime-sama said, you all deserve this."

Genta clapped his hand on Takeru's shoulder before they all rushed over to the tables. Mako however, hung back and watched. She sighed as she looked at Chiaki and shook her head. She noticed how sad and disorientated he looked. She went over to him and quietly pulled him away.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Of course. Why?"

"What happened with Momoko?"

He stared at her for a moment. "Nothing. It's just..." he sighed. "It's just she said that she liked me a lot more than I like her and then she found out about me and Kotoha and then she said some things. Things that hurt." He looked back up at her. "Nee-san, she's my friend and I-"

"You shouldn't be blaming yourself," Mako said, placing her hand on his shoulder. "You can't help how you feel no more than Kotoha or Momoko can. You made your choice and it's not like you had feelings for Momoko."

"I know. Momoko's my friend and I love Kotoha, it's just hard. If I'd known earlier..."

"You would still have wanted Kotoha. Chiaki, you've loved her for such a long time and nothing, no matter what anyone says, will change that."

"Nee-san..."

"Trust me; Momoko will be fine in the end. She just needs time. Trust me, I know."

Chiaki noticed the sudden sadness in her eyes. "Nee-san..."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about me," she said, pushing him back towards the party. "Go and enjoy being with Kotoha."

XxX

Kotoha was sat on the veranda by herself eating a slice of cake when Chiaki found her. He sat next to her before gently kissing her lips.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I felt like it," he replied. "And anyway, do I need a reason to kiss my girlfriend?"

She shook her head, smiling as she did so. "What did Mako-chan want?"

"Nothing, she just got me to stop worrying about Momoko." He noticed that her smile then faded. "What?"

"It's nothing. It's just; I can't help but wonder why she would say those things about me. She doesn't even know me."

"She's hurting. I'm sure she didn't mean them."

She rested against him. "I know, you're right."

"Why are you two still mopping around?" Genta exclaimed, jumping in front of them, startling them. "This is a celebration!" He grabbed their hands, pulling them forwards, back towards the others.

"Where have you two been?" Ryunosuke scolded them.

"Talking," Chiaki replied.

Ryunosuke let out a groan. "I'm not usually the type to say this, but stop talking and have fun!"

Kotoha let out a giggle as he pulled Genta towards him and they started to do an unusual dance. Mako, Kaoru and Hikoma also laughed.

Chiaki leaned towards Takeru. "You really should get them to stop drinking at these things," he muttered, remembering their antics during their New Years celebrations, though he couldn't stop himself from smiling. Takeru nodded, folding his arms as he too smiled.

The music changed, becoming slower and Kotoha pulled Chiaki to one side. "Will you dance with me?" she asked nervously, blushing.

"Of course." He pulled her closer to him, brushing her hair out of her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his hands rested on her hips as they swayed, keeping their eyes on each other.

As they danced, they failed to notice that Kaoru and Genta were also dancing together or that Hikoma and a couple of Kuroko were holding back Tanba who was desperately trying to get to the couple and separate them, despite being banned from the party by Kaoru after he had continuously moaned about it. Takeru was sat close to Mako, who had her eyes fixed on Chiaki and Kotoha.

As Takeru watched his friends, he couldn't help but smile. _They look so perfect together. It's hard to believe that they've only been together for a day, _he thought as he watched Chiaki and Kotoha dance. He then glanced at Mako and noticed the longing in her eyes as she watched their friends dance. He pitied her, knowing how badly she wished she had what Chiaki and Kotoha had. Over the past year, he had found that he missed her calming presence more than he would have thought and now that she was back... He watched as Kaoru and Genta laughed as he swirled her around and he was glad to see that she was having fun for a change. He looked back at Mako and swallowed. He stood up and was about to ask her if she wanted to dance when Ryunosuke called him away and he regretfully left her sitting alone.

XxX

The song came to an end and Chiaki held Kotoha close to him, breathing her in. He then tilted her head up, kissing her deeply. He noticed that she tasted of vanilla, obviously from the cake she had been eating earlier. She moaned gently as he tilted his head to one side and her hands cupped the back of his head, her thumbs resting in front of his ears.

Even though she loved the feeling of him kissing her in the way in which he was, she couldn't help but feel that there was something hidden behind it. But she chose to ignore it. Since the event with Momoko, this was the happiest he had been and she wasn't about to ruin it.

They broke apart at the sound of a camera flashing and they jumped apart to see Ryunosuke standing next to them, laughing as he waved the camera at them.

"That was so cute!" he laughed, running off to show the others.

Chiaki was about to go after him, but she stopped him. "Let him have his fun," she said. "Anyway, I wouldn't mind a copy of that photo." She smiled coyly at him. He stared at her for a moment, surprised, before smiling at her.

"Tono! Tono! Look, I've got a picture of Chiaki and Kotoha kissing!" They heard Ryunosuke shout. They smiled at each other, before he wrapped an arm around her and they went to join the others.

XxX

It was night as Momoko leant against a wall, tears streaming down her face. Since she'd found out that her best friend was in love, and now in a relationship, with someone else, she'd been wandering the streets of Tokyo.

She hadn't realised that it would hurt as much as it was. She felt stupid that she had never realised that Chiaki was in love with someone else. The amount of times he had talked about her, talking about their phone calls and letters... she shook her head. How could she not have seen it?

She regretted the harsh words she had said and knew that she would have to apologise to him eventually, but she decided to wait until she had sorted her feelings out before she even thought about how she would even start. But she knew that it would be a while before she got over him, if ever.

Momoko shivered. But did she really want to? They had spent a lot of time together over the last year and even though he had talked about Kotoha constantly and didn't seem interested in her, she had found herself falling for him. Maybe if she had said something sooner, then maybe he would be with her, having forgotten about his feelings for Kotoha. If only she had never come back then they wouldn't have gotten together. He might have been with her. She wished that he would forget about Kotoha.

There had to be a way for her to separate them, but what? Despite what Chiaki had told her, she didn't know enough about Kotoha to know how to know how to push her away from him, other than that she thought herself inferior to everyone. Momoko smiled to herself. If she made herself more appealing, a better version of Kotoha, then maybe she would be able to draw him to her. But how to do that? She knew that now Kotoha was back in his life, Chiaki would very rarely be apart from her. She knew now how much he had wanted her. She wished she could make him forget.

A thin red line glistened behind her in a crack between a couple of bricks. A thin black oil substance emerged from it, inching its way towards Momoko's finger which was resting on top of the crack. Slowly it etched its way into her body, sliding under her nail.

Momoko let out a gasp as she felt something wet touch her finger, she raised her hand and let out a strangled scream as she saw the black oil enter her body. The oil slid under her skin and she raised her head as it slid over her eyes, turning them completely black as it completely possessed her. She smiled.

* * *

A/N: We're starting to get into this story now. I said it would take a couple of chapters ^_^

**Song:** Art of Letting Go

**Artist:** Mikaila

I thought that the song title fitted Momoko, since she's trying to let go of her feelings for Chiaki.

Please read & review ^_^


	3. Act III

_**A/N:**_ Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I've been busy - and lazy =) Anyway, eventually got this chapter written and we're finally getting into the story, so the chapters should be easier to write now, but I'm going to be quite busy - just started my NVQ 3 in childcare for work so... but I'll get the next chapters as soon as I can.

The song title for this chapter doesn't really go, but it sort of fits the end, so...

Act III: **Everybody's Fool**

The evening ended with a display of magical lights created by Kaoru using her mojikara. The Shinkengers watched, mesmerized as the lights danced around each other, creating colourful trails as they entwined with each other. The lights turned into silhouettes of their respective Origami and danced around them. Kotoha held out her hand and the silhouette of her Saru Origami danced on the palm of her hand. She smiled as she felt the heat radiating from it. Mako stared at the sparkling outline of her Origami. She raised her finger to gently touch it and she let out as a gasp as it, and others, flew up into the air. They suddenly exploded in the night sky like fireworks, tiny lights raining down on them all. They all cheered, smiling as they watched the tiny lights disappear.

"That was amazing, Hime-sama," Kotoha said, bowing to Kaoru.

She shook her head. "No, it was nothing."

"You shouldn't be so modest," Takeru replied. "It really was a beautiful display."

Kaoru blushed. "Thank you."

Shortly after, Tanba insisted that she go to bed and after some pestering, she eventually agreed, bidding them goodnight. The others shortly followed, leaving Chiaki and Kotoha alone. He stood behind her and wrapping his arms around her, holding her close as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"This was such a nice night," Kotoha said quietly, looking up at the stars.

Chiaki copied her gaze. "Yeah." He let out a sigh. "I'm so happy that you're here."

She smiled as she rested her head against his. "Me too. I really did miss this place and I'm so glad that we're all here together again."

"Yeah. I can't believe it's been a year. We should have all met before now. I shouldn't have waited a year to tell you that I love you..." His voice trailed off and Kotoha sighed, since she knew that he was thinking about Momoko again.

"She'll understand," she told him, placing her hands on top of his. "She's hurting and when she's calmed down and you've explained everything to her, she'll understand."

He leaned his head against hers. "How do you always know the right things to say?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "I just do." Her eyes flickered back up towards the stars. "Will you stay like this with me for a while?" she asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Of course." He pressed a kiss against her cheek.

Meanwhile, watching from a short distance was Mako. She sighed sadly as she watched them.

"Are you alright, Mako?" Takeru asked, startling her. She turned to face him.

"Of course," she replied. "I'm happy for both of them." She smiled, though he noticed that it didn't reach her eyes, which were still coated in sadness.

"You'll have what they have eventually," he told her.

"I know. It's just, I thought that I would have found someone by now," she admitted, turning away from him. He followed her gaze and they watched as Kotoha and Chiaki headed back towards the house. "Even though I was in Hawaii, I still thought that I would have found someone."

At her words, he felt a guilty happiness inside of himself. _She hasn't found anyone yet, that means she's still single. Maybe I still have a chance. But I shouldn't feel happy about that though, should I. She's sad that she hasn't got anyone to love and who loves her. Maybe I should tell her, but wait, I don't even know what my feelings for her are yet. I might have just missed her, but they do feel different to how I feel about Kotoha... I think I'll say something._ He was about to look back at Mako and talk to her again when he noticed that she was halfway across the garden. He'd been so lost in his thoughts that he hadn't realised that she'd left. Moaning to himself, he slowly followed her back into the mansion.

XxX

Chiaki walked Kotoha back to her room. They stood in front of her door and he kissed her, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"Everything will be alright," she said.

He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "As long as I have you, I'm happy."

"You'll never lose me," she replied. She raised one of her hands, placing it on his cheek. She stroked it gently until he opened his eyes. "You'll never lose me," she repeated.

"I know." He let out a soft sigh. "I don't know what I would do without you. You're my world, my everything and nothing will ever change that."

"You promise?" She tilted her head to one side slightly.

"Of course. Nothing will ever change the way I feel about you."

She smiled before leaning up and giving him a gentle kiss. "It's getting late," she said softly, her hands slowly sliding down his chest, eventually taking his hands in hers. He looked at her, lifting his head off of hers.

"I'll see you in the morning," he replied reluctantly, not taking his eyes away from hers. Even though neither of them wanted to part, they both knew that they weren't ready for their relationship to go that far. Even the thought of just sleeping in the same bed was a step too far at that moment. He gave a soft kiss before taking steps backwards, away from her. He kept walking, their arms stretching out as they still held their hands together. Chiaki brushed his thumb over her finger nails, making her smile, before they slipped out of his grip. They smiled at each other, before he disappeared around the corner.

Kotoha let out a sad sigh before entering her room. She knew that he did truly love her, but at that moment, she knew that his thoughts kept drifting to Momoko. She didn't want to admit that she was beginning to feel jealous that he kept thinking about her, because she knew why he was, but deep down, she selfishly wanted him to just think of her. She hated thinking like that, it wasn't who she was.

"Why Momoko-san, why?" she groaned, leaning against her door. _Why did you have to go and ruin everything for us? No! Stop thinking like that! It isn't her fault. She can't help her feelings no more than I can. Maybe I should talk to her, maybe she'll understand then. Hearing it from someone she doesn't know, it might help. Maybe then Chiaki will be more at ease._ She changed into her pyjamas before climbing under the covers. She lay on her futon. Her mind was made up. She was going to talk to Momoko.

XxX

Morning arrived as Kotoha stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was debating on what to wear following Momoko's comments the previous day. She had originally planned to put her wavy hair in its usual style, but upon remembering Momoko's statement that she was a 'little girl', decided to tie her hair back in a ponytail. She sighed at her reflection, she looked different. She knew that it was her, but at the same time, she didn't feel like her. In order to feel some sense of normality, she decided upon wearing her usual attire of shorts and t-shirt. She wrapped her favourite cardigan around herself before creeping out of her room.

It was still early and no one else was up apart from the Kurokos. She had thought about phoning Momoko to discuss meeting up, but she didn't know her number and she couldn't ask the Kurokos since she also didn't know her full name and she couldn't ask Chiaki. She had already decided that she wasn't going to tell him what she was planning. In the end, she decided to go to the park where they had met Momoko the previous day and she told a Kuroko where she was heading before stealthily leaving the mansion.

Once she arrived at the park, Kotoha instantly began to feel nervous and worry etched through her. She was beginning to regret her decision. To pass the time, she sat on the grass and took out her flute, playing a soft melody on it. As she played, she thought about what she was going to say. She wanted Momoko to understand that Chiaki still wanted to be her friend and that she hoped she wouldn't hold a grudge against them.

"What are you doing here?" A voice broke through her thoughts, startling her. She turned around.

"Momoko-san," she gasped quietly, standing up.

Momoko had her hands on her hips, a look of anger on her face. She was dressed in sports clothes and Kotoha guessed that she had been out running. "What are you doing here?" she asked again.

"I came to see you," Kotoha replied, pocketing her flute. "I wanted to talk to you about yesterday."

"There's nothing to talk about," she replied, turning away. "He made his choice."

Kotoha bit her lip. "Please, just listen to me, just for a minute."

Momoko stopped, pausing for a moment before turning back to face her. "I'm listening."

Kotoha bit her lip again. "What you said about me yesterday wasn't fair. You don't know me."

"Don't know you? I know more than enough about you."

Kotoha paused trying to take in what she said, wanting to know what it was exactly Chiaki had told her about her, but she pushed it out of her mind. He would never say anything bad about her. "No, you don't," she eventually said. "You don't know what me and Chiaki have been through. He knows me better than anyone ever will." Momoko just stared at her. "I'm sorry that he loves me over you, but even though I know that you love him too, I'm not going to push my feelings aside, not for you, not for anyone." As she spoke, she felt her emotions rising and she was surprised that her voice never stumbled.

Momoko took a step forward, her expression still full and hate and Kotoha thought that she was going to hit her. Instead, Momoko sighed.

"I should be the one who is sorry," she said. "I should have realised that he was in love with someone else, with you. He never stopped talking about you." She smiled slightly. "I guess my emotions got the better of me. I was surprised." She looked up at Kotoha. "You seem like a really nice person and so, I can see why he loves you so much." She took some more steps forward so that she was standing in front of Kotoha. "I would really like it if we could be friends." She held out her hand.

Kotoha stared at her for a moment before taking her hand in her own. "I would like that."

Momoko's smile widened.

XxX

Chiaki sat at the table with the other four remaining Shinkengers and Kaoru. He helped himself to the breakfast that the Kurokos had laid out for them. He noticed Kotoha's absence, but didn't say anything, assuming that she was still asleep. However, as the Kuroko's began to remove the remains of the breakfast, he began to worry.

"Do any of you guys know where Kotoha is?" he asked.

The others shook their heads.

"She might still be asleep," Takeru said. "You guys did stay up pretty late last night."

Chiaki tried not to blush at his words. "Yeah, but it's not like her to miss breakfast."

"I shouldn't worry," Ryunosuke replied. "Like Tono said, she's probably still asleep."

Chiaki frowned before excusing himself from the table. He was beginning to feel paranoid and worried. He had to make sure that she was alright. He arrived outside her room and knocked. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time and when he still didn't get a response, he slowly slid the door open and peered inside. Her room was empty. Instantly he felt fear creep into him. _Where is she?_ He rushed back to the kitchen, where the others were still sat.

"Chiaki, what's wrong?" Mako asked upon seeing his worried expression.

"Kotoha's not in her room," he replied. "None of you have seen her, have you?"

They all shook their heads and he groaned, slumping into back into his seat.

"She wouldn't have gone off by herself," Genta said, seeing his friend getting increasingly worried. "Maybe she's out in the gardens?"

Chiaki quickly stood up. "She must be." He was about to run out when a sound echoed through the building making all of them freeze. It was a sound none of them heard for a year and it made their blood run cold.

"It can't be," Takeru gasped.

Hikoma came rushing in, flanked by Kaoru and Tanba, a group of Kurokos just behind them.

"Tono!" Hikoma gasped. "The Sukima Sensor."

"I heard," Takeru replied, trying to overcome his shock.

"But how is it possible?" Mako asked. "We defeated Doukoku."

"I do not know," Kaoru said. "But whatever it is, we have a duty."

"Hime, what are you suggesting? Are you planning on going into battle with them?" Tanba asked, his voice full of worry, but not for the fact that the Sukima sensor had detected the presence of a Gedoushuu, but at the thought of Kaoru going into battle.

"I am still a ShinkenRed," she responded. "I will do my duty." Her eyes scanned the group in front of her. "Where is Kotoha?"

"We don't know," Chiaki replied. "I've looked everywhere for her."

"You don't think...?" Ryunosuke began, but the looks on the others' faces stopped him from finishing his sentence.

Kaoru turned to a Kuroko who handed her the co-ordinates for the location of the Gedoushuu. She looked up at them. "We have to go now. Chiaki, try calling her. We need to know where she is."

He nodded once, pulling out his shodophone and dialling her number as he ran out of the mansion with the others.

XxX

As Kotoha and Momoko talked, her shodophone went off. Momoko stopped talking and watched her for a moment.

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

Kotoha debated for a moment. She knew that it was more than likely that Chiaki was calling her, wanting to know where she was. She hesitated. She couldn't answer it. She didn't want him to know that she was talking to Momoko. She shook her head. "No, it won't be important."

"If you're sure."

Kotoha nodded. The ringing of her shodophone soon ended and she took it out of her pocket to see who it was that had phoned her. She wasn't surprised to see Chiaki's name appear.

"That's an unusual looking phone," Momoko commented, pointing at it. "Is it okay if I have a look?"

"Of course." Kotoha handed her the shodophone.

Momoko examined it. She flipped it open, seeing a picture of Kotoha and Chiaki. She felt a sudden anger rise within herself before she forced herself to look away from the smiling couple in the picture. It looked almost identical to a normal phone except for a strange button at the base. She was about to hand it back when she saw Chiaki's name appear. He was calling her again. She quickly pressed the 'End Call' button before it had a chance to ring. She then turned the shodophone off, handing it back to Kotoha.

"Thank you," Kotoha said, pocketing it again.

XxX

Chiaki groaned in frustration as he ran. Why wasn't she answering his calls? Every time he tried to call her – apart from the first couple of times until she cut him off – it automatically went to voicemail, but he wasn't going to stop trying.

They raced into the park where they had been the previous day and Chiaki suddenly remembered the encounter with Momoko. He seriously hoped she wasn't going to show again, not when there may be Gedoushuu around.

This was something that puzzled the entire group. How could the Gedoushuu return without Doukoku?

They ran into a large enclosed area, stopping as Chiaki let out a gasp.

"Kotoha? Momoko?"

The two girls turned to see the six Shinkengers standing a short distance away from them. All of them wearing surprised and confused expressions.

"That's Momoko?" Genta whispered to Ryunosuke. "Damn, she is pretty."

Ryunosuke nodded. "But what's Kotoha doing with her, especially after yesterday?"

"Chiaki!" Kotoha gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"This is where you've been?" he replied, stepping forward. "I was worried something had happened to you, especially since you didn't return my calls." He looked at Momoko. "Why have you been talking to her?"

"I thought that I should talk to her so you wouldn't have to," Kotoha said, "and what do you mean 'calls'? You only called me once."

"No, I didn't."

Kotoha tilted her head, looking confused, before taking her shodophone out of her pocket. She stared at it for a moment. "It's off," she said, surprised. "But I never turned it off. I..." She looked behind her at Momoko, who raised her hands, a wide smile etched on her face.

"Guilty," she laughed.

Kotoha stared at her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I can. You gave me an opportunity to cause trouble for the two of you. I wasn't about to let it pass."

"But, you said..."

"I lied."

Chiaki gripped his fists in anger, though he didn't know who he was more angry at; Kotoha for going behind his back and talking to Momoko and for worrying him, or at Momoko for trying to cause friction between them. He watched Kotoha's expression as she heard Momoko's words. Why did she have to be so trusting? It was one of the many things that he loved about her, but it was also one of downfalls, why did she have to trust people so easily.

He took some more steps towards her. "Kotoha, come here." He held out his hand for her, his other gripping onto his shodophone, ready to take it out. They were at the location where the Sukima sensor had told them the Gedoushuu was. It had to be around somewhere.

Kotoha noticed his hand move for his shodophone and she noticed that the others had made the same movement. She stared at him. The Gedoushuu are gone, she told herself, they can't be back. She made to move towards him when Momoko grabbed her wrist swinging her around to face her.

"I don't think so."

"Kotoha!" Chiaki cried, rushing forward, closely followed by the others.

Kotoha tried to tug her hand free. "Let me go."

"Let her go, Momoko," Chiaki said.

"No. I'm going to make you pay for hurting me." Her grip of Kotoha's wrist tightened.

Kotoha gasped as she felt something move under the skin in Momoko's palm. She looked up at her and cried in shock as Momoko's eyes filled with blackness.

The other six Shinkengers watched as Momoko shuddered. Her body shook until another form emerged from within it, gripping both Kotoha and Momoko in each of its hands.

"Gedoushuu!"

Takeru and the others rushed forward, standing with Chiaki. The Gedoushuu was slim with an almost human body. Large black wings protruded from the back of its body, which was also black, marked with ancient looking tattoos. It had two sets of eyes, two at the side of its head, one above the other. Fangs were barred from a barely visible mouth. Its long legs ended in claws and it was also holding the two girls in clawed hands.

"Let them go!" Chiaki shouted, though his eyes were fixed on Kotoha.

"I have a wish to fulfil," the Gedoushuu rasped.

"Wish? What do you mean?" Takeru asked.

"A wish has been granted. I must fulfil the wish," the Gedoushuu repeated.

"What is this wish? What has it got to do with Koto-chan?" Genta asked.

"Yeah, and who are you?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I must fulfil the wish. I must make them suffer."

"Make them suffer?" Mako muttered. She looked at Kotoha, who was struggling against the Gedoushuu's grip and at Momoko who was just standing there, unfazed by it all. She gasped. "Momoko granted the wish." They all turned to stare at her. "Momoko granted the wish," she repeated. "Why else would that Gedoushuu have Kotoha? She wants to make them suffer. She wants to make Chiaki and Kotoha suffer."

Chiaki turned back to face the Gedoushuu and the two girls. "Momoko?"

Kotoha stopped struggling to face the other girl, who shrugged herself out of the Gedoushuu's grip.

"Sorry, Chiaki-kun," she said with no emotion visible in her features, "but Fukushunegau has a wish he must fulfil. My wish."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because, because you hurt me so much. I've always been in love with you, but you never saw it! You were so fixated on her," she pointed to Kotoha, her hand shaking in rage, "that you never realised! I don't understand why! Why do you love her so much? You know that she can never love you the way I can, but you still want to be with her! You can't see that she's using you! You're blind to everything but her, so I want to hurt you as much as you hurt me!"

Kotoha stared at her. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was Momoko so in love with him that she had somehow joined up with the Gedoushuu in order to get what she wanted? She shook her head. How could someone do that?

"Momoko, please, calm down," Chiaki begged, taking a step forward.

"No!" Momoko screamed. "You're a fool for thinking that she truly loves you!"

"Momoko, you're my friend, please don't do this."

"I'm going to make you make a choice," she continued, ignoring him. The Gedoushuu raised one of its sharp claws to her throat as its other hand quickly moved with lightning speed from Kotoha's wrist to her neck, holding it tightly, making her gasp as her hand went to try and remove his grip, "me or her."

* * *

**_A/N_:** Yay, finally starting to get this story going.

The name of my Gedoushuu (Fukushunegau) translates as vengence (revenge) wish.

_**Song:**_ Everybody's Fool

_**Artist:**_ Evanescence


	4. Act IV

Act IV:_** Lost**_

"I'm going to make you make a choice. Me or her."

At Momoko's words, everyone stared and looked at Chiaki, who was staring blindly at the sight before him.

_How am I supposed to make that decision?_ He thought._ Kotoha. I love her. She's the love of my life and there's no way that I would ever let her go. Never. But Momoko, she's my friend and if she's with the Gedoushuu... she must be being manipulated or possessed or something. There's no way she would do this of her own accord. She needs to saved just as much as Kotoha does. I can't choose._

Kotoha watched Chiaki in his indecisiveness. She understood why it was so hard for him to choose. She had thought about telling him to choose Momoko over her, but then she realised that she didn't want to die. Not like this. Not when she was actually happy and with someone she truly loved. There had to be another way.

"Why isn't he choosing?" Ryunosuke whispered to Takeru. "Why isn't he picking Kotoha?"

"How can he? She's making him choose between his girlfriend and her, his friend. It's not an easy choice to make."

"Time's running out, Chiaki-kun." Momoko's voice sang, cutting through everyone's thoughts.

Chiaki looked up at Kotoha, anguish visible in his features. Their eyes connected. Without looking away from him, Kotoha slowly put her hand in her pocket, her fingers gripping onto her flute.

"Choose!" Momoko screamed.

"I-I can't," he replied, not taking his eyes off of Kotoha. Deep down he wanted to choose her, but he didn't want Momoko to die. "How am I supposed to choose?"

"Fine, then you won't have either of us!" Momoko nodded to Fukushunegau, who pressed his finger nail against Momoko's neck as he applied pressure to Kotoha's throat, making her gasp.

"Kotoha!" Everyone cried rushing forward.

"Stop it!" Chiaki shouted, but Momoko ignored him and a slim red line began to appear on her throat as Fukushunegau's finger moved along her neck.

Kotoha shook her head as she struggled. She had to do something. A thought suddenly snapped through her head and her grip on her flute tightened. She prayed that it would work as she caught Chiaki's gaze and he stared at her seeing that she had something planned. The grip on her neck suddenly tightened more. _Now!_

"No!" Kotoha screamed as she quickly took her flute out of her pocket and stabbed Fukushunegau's leg with it.

The Gedoushuu cried out and his grip on the two girls loosened. Kotoha pushed him away from her, running into Chiaki's arms. He caught her and held her protectively against him as she cried.

"I've got you," he whispered, taking steps back towards the other Shinkengers.

Momoko overcame her shock and she looked at the couple. "You still made your choice," she said, "but I'm not finished yet." She looked over to Fukushunegau, who had a small trickle of black blood falling down his leg. "Let's go."

Fukushunegau nodded and together they disappeared.

Chiaki momentarily thought about calling for her, to try and talk to her, but he had something much more important to do. He held Kotoha tightly against him as he gently stroked her hair. _Momoko was right though, I did make my choice._

"Kotoha, are you alright?" Everyone had gathered around.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Chiaki told her. "All that matters is that you're safe."

"I suggest we head back to the mansion," Kaoru said. "There are some things we need to discuss."

XxX

The journey back to the mansion was a quiet one, filled with confusion and worry. Nobody spoke, all of them deep in thought about recent events.

Chiaki held Kotoha close to him. He wanted to know why she had gone off by herself to talk to Momoko. She had said it was so he didn't have to, but he wanted to know why. Why hadn't she told him? But, as he walked, he realised that he was also concerned about Momoko. Why would she join with the Gedoushuu? Had she been forced or had she chosen? Momoko was his friend and he hoped that she had been forced into the pact. He didn't want to hurt her physically as well as mentally.

"Chiaki," Kotoha's quiet voice cut through his thoughts and he looked down at her. "I'm sorry," she said again.

"It's not your fault," he replied.

"But, if I hadn't gone to meet Momoko-san then this wouldn't have happened."

He stopped walking and pushed her in front of him so that she was facing him. "It's not your fault. It could have easily been me out there and then who knows what would have happened."

"But the Gedoushuu have her."

He sighed. "I know and I'll get her back, she is my friend, but you're more important to me than anything else. If I lost you I don't know what I would have done." He paused for a moment then said, "You don't hate me do you?"

She cocked her head to one side, confused. "Why would I hate you?"

"Because I didn't pick. I didn't pick you over her."

"Of course not. You were in a difficult position. How are you supposed to pick between your friend and the person you love?" She reached up and placed her hand against his cheek. "I would have done the same thing."

He gripped her hand in his own before placing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Thank you."

They arrived back at the mansion and Takeru and Kaoru ushered them all together in the main room. Hikoma and Tanba joined them.

"Tono, Hime, what happened?" Hikoma asked once everyone had settled down. Takeru was sat at the front with Kaoru next to him. They exchanged glances.

"It appears that the Gedoushuu have returned," Takeru said and Tanba let out a high gasp.

"But how is that possible? Doukoku was defeated!" he cried.

"We did not have the opportunity to ask," Kaoru replied. "There has been a change in circumstances that will make this a very difficult battle."

"Circumstances? What do you mean?" Tanba asked.

Kaoru and Takeru exchanged looks again, before Takeru said, "A human is involved."

"With the Gedoushuu? That's not possible."

"We don't know the exact circumstances behind the human's involvement, only that this appears to a personal battle," Takeru said.

"Personal battle?" Hikoma asked. "May I inquire as to who the human is?"

Once more, Kaoru and Takeru exchanged uncertain glances.

"It's Momoko, my friend," Chiaki informed them before anyone had a chance to reply. "She seems to be taking my relationship with Kotoha harder than I thought."

"Relationship?" Tanba suddenly exploded. "Hime, you can't possible let this continue!"

Kaoru smacked him around the head with her fan. "There is nothing wrong with Chiaki and Kotoha being in a relationship," she snapped. "I am surprised that you did not notice last night."

"I am not concerned about the vassals. All I am concerned about is you. It is my duty to look after you."

"I do not need to be looked after," Kaoru retorted. "And as I said, there is no reason why they cannot be together."

"But Hime, if the Gedoushuu are back..."

"Quiet, Tanba!" Kaoru snapped. "The Gedoushuu returning will not change mine or Takeru's decision and even if that happened, we cannot stop people's feelings."

Tanba stared at her, mouth ajar. "Yes, Hime." He bowed to her.

"But that is not important right now," she continued. "It appears that we must once again become Shinkengers. Are you all ready for that once more?"

The five vassals bowed to Takeru and Kaoru simultaneously.

"I'll need to do some training," Mako admitted as they sat up. "It's been a year so I'm probably going to be a little bit rusty."

"Me too," Ryunosuke agreed.

Genta sighed. "I guess that puts an end to our reunion."

"For now," Takeru said, standing up. "But once this is all over we'll be able to celebrate properly again."

"Tono, Hime, may I inquire about the Gedoushuu?" Hikoma asked.

"Momoko said that it was called Fukushunegau," Takeru replied.

"Fukushunegau?" Hikoma gasped. He exchanged a look with Tanba before the two of them rushed from the room.

"Oi!" Genta called after them. He looked back at Kaoru and Takeru. "What was that about?"

"I get the feeling that it's not going to be easy to defeat Fukushunegau," Takeru admitted.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "All we can do for now is train." She looked at Chiaki and Kotoha. "You two must put Momoko out of your minds for now. The battle against the Gedoushuu must come first."

Both Chiaki and Kotoha nodded solemnly before Kaoru led them out into the garden to train.

XxX

The Shinkengers had almost finished their training when Hikoma and Tanba came running out into the garden.

"Jii, what is it?" Takeru asked.

"We have found a reference to Fukushunegau," he said. "As soon as you revealed the name of the Gedoushuu before Tanba and I recognised it. We spent the afternoon trying to find records and this is what we found."

"What does it say?" Chiaki asked before Takeru had a chance.

"Fukushunegau is the granter of wishes," Hikoma told them. "It says that he preys on those whose minds are filled with anger and vengeance. He will grant them any wish required to reach their goal."

"So that's why he targeted Momoko-san," Kotoha said quietly and Hikoma nodded in response.

"Does it say how to defeat him?" Chiaki asked desperately.

Hikoma and Tanba exchanged glances. "It does," Hikoma said sadly.

"Tell us!"

Hikoma sighed. "It states that a contract is formed between Fukushunegau and the human. This contract only ends when it has been fulfilled. It cannot be broken. If Fukushunegau is killed during this time, the human will also die."

Kotoha let out a gasp, her hands covering her mouth, while Chiaki stared in blank shock.

"Is that all it says?" Takeru asked.

"Yes," Hikoma replied. "Only one team of previous Shinkengers have faced him and they realised this too late."

"So how are we supposed to defeat him and save Momoko?" Ryunosuke asked. "We can't wait for the contract to be fulfilled. Who knows how long that would take or what she has planned for Chiaki and Kotoha."

"The lives of many are more important that a single life," Tanba said. "Momoko's sacrifice would save many more lives."

At his words, Chiaki tensed, his fists curled into tight balls before he threw himself at Tanba. "Take that back!" he shouted. "I won't let Momoko die!"

"Hime!" Tanba cried as everyone rushed to pull Chiaki off of him. Takeru and Genta grabbed hold of his arms and dragged him off of Tanba as Kotoha placed herself in between them.

"Chiaki, calm down," Kotoha said, grabbing hold of his wrists.

As soon as he felt her touch, he felt himself begin to calm and Genta and Takeru let him go.

"Hime," Tanba cried to Kaoru, "you cannot let him enter battle in this state of mind!"

"Quiet, Tanba," Kaoru replied. "You need to understand the consequences of your words. Chiaki has a bond with Momoko and I agree with him. I will not sacrifice her life."

"But, Hime..."

"I will not sacrifice her life," she repeated more sternly and noticing her tone, Tanba bowed to her. She turned to the other Shinkengers. "Come, I believe some rest and food is in order before we discuss our plan of action."

They left the garden, entering the mansion. Chiaki made to follow them, but Kotoha grabbed hold of his hand.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

He turned to face her. "I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head, "I shouldn't have done that."

"You don't need to apologise," she replied, taking a step towards him. "Tanba-san shouldn't have said what he did."

"I'm worried about her. I don't understand how she could join the Gedoushuu. There has to be something more to it."

"I agree." She took another step. "I don't care what she does to me. I don't want her to die and I don't to see you hurt."

He slowly looked up at her. "If anything happens to you I don't know what I would do. I don't want to lose you, especially not because of Momoko. Seeing you hurt or worse..." He couldn't finish his sentence and she placed her hand against his cheek before he pulled her against him, holding her as tightly as he could. "I won't lose you."

"You never will," she whispered.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments before breaking apart and following the others back into the mansion. They had all assembled in the kitchen, taking up their seats around the table. No one spoke as Chiaki and Kotoha took theirs. All of them had an idea as to why they were late joining them.

The seven Shinkengers barely spoke as they ate the food that the Kurokos had put out for them. None of them knew what to say. They all knew that this battle wasn't going to be easy. They had no idea of what the consequences of any actions they took would be. All they knew was that they had to defeat Fukushunegau and save Momoko without her or Chiaki or Kotoha being hurt in the process.

As they ate, Takeru looked over at Mako and noticed her quick glances over at her two friends. He knew she was worried about them. _Not that I blame her. I feel bad for them too. They've just gotten together, they're in love. They aren't supposed to be going through this. It isn't right. We have to stop Fukushunegau but how can we do that without Momoko getting hurt? And we can't let their contract be fulifilled, we don't know what they could do to Chiaki and Kotoha._

Mako stole brief glances at her two friends. Despite hating what the two of them were going through, she also found herself hating herself for still feeling jealous at what they had as the whole situation was showing how much they loved and cared for each other. _They're always there for each other. Even though he couldn't choose between the two of them, she still understood his actions. It just shows how much she loves and trusts him. Why do I have to keep feeling jealous of them? This isn't me. I know I wish, think, that I'd have found someone before Kotoha – although it was always obvious how much they liked each other – I'm happy for them. They deserve to be with each other. But what about me? Why can't I find anyone?_ She noticed Takeru staring at her and she quickly looked back at her meal. _I've always like Takeru, but I'm his vassal, his friend. Nothing more can come of that, no matter what I think._

XxX

Chiaki tossed and turned in his sleep as the events in the park tore through his mind. He kept replaying it over and over in his dreams. He kept picturing Fukushunegau, his hands holding Kotoha and Momoko's throats tightly in its grasp. He could hear the cries of the two girls as he heard disembodied voices screaming at him to choose. But how could he chose? Time was running out. He had to choose. Choose the woman he loved more than anything or his friend? He wanted to choose Kotoha, but then that would mean that Momoko would die. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want to lose her. But he didn't want to lose Kotoha. The screaming grew louder. A smile appeared on Fukushunegau face as there was a sudden loud snap. He eyes grew wide in fear as he watched Momoko melt into Fukushunegau as a lifeless Kotoha fell limply to the ground.

"Kotoha!" he screamed, running towards her but unable to reach her as he heard Momoko laugh.

"Kotoha!" he cried, jolting up in his bed, sweat covering his skin. He jumped when he felt someone touch his hand.

"It's alright, I'm here. I'm here." Kotoha held him against her, her hand gently soothing his head as she calmed him down.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" he eventually asked, his voice shaking.

"I was worried about you."

He looked up at her. "You were?"

She nodded. "I know that this has been hard on you and after today... I just wanted to make sure that you were okay. But when I got here, you were shaking in your sleep. I was scared and then you wouldn't wake up no matter much I called." She held him even tighter as tears fell from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said as he brushed the tears from her cheeks with his thumb. "I just kept picturing you and Momoko and even though every time I didn't, couldn't, choose, you always died. I always lost you." Tears began to fall from his eyes.

She shook her head, as she cradled his face in her hands, this time brushing away his tears. "It's not your fault." She then bit her lip. "I've been having a similar dream. I always lost you in mine. I guess that's another reason I came to check on you. I wanted to make sure that you were still here."

"I'll always be here," he whispered, leaning up and gently rubbing his cheek against hers. "Will you stay with me tonight?" he whispered in her ear. "I don't want to be alone."

She pushed his head so she could rest her forehead against his and nodded. "I don't want to alone either. I don't want to be without you."

He shuffled over on his futon, making space for her. She lay down next to him and he covered both of their bodies with the blanket as she shuffled next to him, her head resting on his chest, listening to his heart beat as he wrapped one arm around her to hold her tightly against him whist his other hand held onto hers.

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

XxX

"Damn it!" Momoko hit her fist against the wall of her small apartment as the sun slowly began to rise. Fukushunegau was stood silently in the corner. "Even though he didn't verbally pick he still chose her!" She let out a scream as she punched the wall again. "Why?"

Fukushunegau said nothing.

She walked over to her dresser and picked up a picture of her and Chiaki. She had her arms wrapped him while he was waving at the camera with both hands. _Even then, he refused to touch me. Why did he have to be so fixated on her? Why couldn't he see me? _She threw the picture away from her and the glass smashed against the wall, littering the floor.

Fukushunegau didn't look at her during her outburst.

"My wish isn't working," she said and at this, Fukushunegau slowly lifted his head. She turned to him. "I want to make another wish. I want him to forget about her, for him to be focused solely on me."

Fukushunegau held out his hand and she took it without a second thought.

"I wish..."

XxX

It was early in the morning and both Chiaki and Kotoha had quickly and quietly crept out of Chiaki's room to avoid unnecessary rumours and gossip from the others. Kotoha had changed in her room before emerging with her flute and led him out into the garden. Chiaki sat on the veranda, listening as Kotoha played her flute. He leaned back as he listened. Spending time alone with her, away from the others, he was able to lose himself in listening to her play. She had cleaned her flute profusely, removing the blood of Fukushunegau which had begun to stain the wood before she played. She finished playing and lowered her flute. She turned to look at him.

"You're still as wonderful as ever," he commented and she blushed, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm nowhere near as good as Onee-chan," she replied.

"Hey." He leant up and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly in his embrace. "I've never heard Mitsuba play, but no matter what, you'll always be the best."

She turned her head; the golden lights from the sun illuminating her face, making her look more beautiful than ever. "You have to say that."

He shook his head. "It's true. You are the best." He ran his fingers through her hair before kissing her. He pushed her back slightly and she put her hands against his chest to steady herself.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she whispered tentatively once they had broken apart, their foreheads resting against each other as she placed her hand over his heart feeling it beat under her touch.

"Why can't we?"

"Because, because life must move on. We have our duty. We can't shut ourselves away from it, no matter how much we want to."

He sighed. As usual she was right. An idea crept into his head and he leaned back away from her before standing up and taking her hand in his.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"It's a surprise." He smiled at her. Even though he knew she was right in saying that they couldn't hide away from what was going on, he wanted to forget, even if it was for a little while.

Quietly, the couple stole out of the Shiba mansion and into the streets of Tokyo. Hand in hand, he led her to a small wooded area. The trees were tall, covered in leaves and sakuras fell, covering the ground.

"It's so peaceful and beautiful here," Kotoha said, marvelling at the sight before her.

"I came here a lot after we all separated." She looked at him, concerned. "When I wanted to be alone or to think, I came here." He then looked slightly embarrassed. "I actually wrote most of my letters to you here. I don't know why but this place always reminded me of you."

"Chiaki..."

"I wanted to show you this place," he continued, taking some steps away from her. "I was going to show you eventually, but with everything that's going on..."

She watched him. She could tell how much this place meant to him and the fact that he trusted her enough to show her made her love him even more. She heard his voice bite with sadness and she ran after him wrapping her arms around him.

"Thank you." She held him tightly as though afraid that he was going to leave.

He turned in her embrace and cradled her face in his hands. "No matter what happens, always know that I love you."

"Chiaki..." she began but was cut off when he pulled her face closer to his and kissed her tenderly.

The sound of Chiaki's shodophone forced the couple reluctantly apart. He took it out and flipped it open to hear Takeru's voice.

"Chiaki, Kotoha, Fukushunegau and Momoko have appeared. You need to come quickly."

"Okay, we're on our way," Chiaki replied. He caught her gaze and they looked sincerely at each other before he kissed her again. He then took her hand in his and together they ran.

XxX

They joined the other Shinkengers at an abandoned factory. Debris littered the floor, but neither Momoko nor Fukushunegau could be seen.

"Where have you been?" Ryunosuke asked as soon as Chiaki and Kotoha had joined them.

"Where are they?" Chiaki asked, ignoring him.

"This is where the Sukima sensor detected their presence," Takeru replied.

Kaoru nodded. "All of you be on your guard. We have no idea what Momoko has planned."

Kotoha tightened her grip on Chiaki's hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze. Slowly the Shinkengers moved out, trying to locate Fukushunegau and Momoko.

"They have to be around here somewhere," Mako said as her eyes scanned the empty windows of the factory.

"I don't like this," Genta muttered. "This feels like a trap."

A slow clapping could be heard and they all turned to see Momoko walk around the side of the building.

"Momoko!" Chiaki cried.

"Where's Fukushunegau?" Kaoru asked.

"Here," Momoko replied as Fukushunegau followed behind her. "You should know that we are connected to each other. We can't be without the other."

Chiaki took a step forward. "Momoko..."

Her eyes glanced over at him. "I've got nothing to say to you, not while you're still with her."

Chiaki stopped as Kotoha grabbed hold of his hand. "You have to stop this, Momoko," she said.

"Why?" She began to slowly pace as a smile appeared. "You see, I've already made another wish. Not that I'm going to tell you what it is."

The Shinkengers stared at her in surprise. They all became increasingly worried. They all knew that she was in an unstable frame of mind and they had no idea of what she was capable of.

Kaoru was the first to recover, however she directed her question at Fukushunegau. "How is it that you are here? Doukoku is gone."

Fukushunegau in his low, husky, voice replied, "My master Doukoku ordered me to hide myself in case he was sealed away. I've spent that last year hiding in the cracks between here and the Sanzu river, waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Kaoru questioned him.

"For an innocent, vengeful heart that could easily be manipulated." He looked at Momoko. "And I found one."

Momoko appeared to be unfazed by his words. Instead she looked up at him and he gave a single nod. Unnoticed by the Shinkengers, black oil seeped through the cracks in the ground, stopping once it reached their feet. As soon as the oil touched their feet, a powerful, violent, electrical current seared through their bodies, throwing them back, onto the ground. The oil then wrapped itself around the Shinkengers, apart from Kotoha and Chiaki, holding them to the ground as they cried out. Fukushunegau disappeared in a shimmer and reappeared next to Kotoha, hoisting her up by her neck.

"Chiaki!" she screamed.

"Kotoha!" He was about to make a move for her when Momoko stood before him. He looked at her as she crouched down and caught his gaze with her own. She smiled sweetly, extending her hand, which he took.

* * *

**A/N:** Double wow on that I updated within a week and for this being a nice long chapter. But don't expect me to update this quickly next time, since I've now got assignments for my NVQ to do.

**Song:** Lost

**Artist:** Within Temptation

This is one of my fave songs, along with Iron from Within Tempation's new album, which is awesome.


	5. Act V

Act V: _**Broken**_

"Chiaki!" Kotoha screamed again, watching in horror as Momoko led him away from them. His eyes were fixed on Momoko's. Fukushunegau threw Kotoha away from him and she landed badly on the ground, scraping the palms of her hands. She struggled to her feet and ran after them. She grabbed his hand. "Chiaki!" He faced her and she gasped as she saw his blank-looking eyes.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice empty.

She stared at him. "It's me. It's Kotoha."

Momoko turned to face her, a broad smile on her face. "He doesn't know who you are."

"Please, let him go!" Kotoha cried. "Chiaki, please!"

Momoko turned back to Chiaki. "You don't know anyone called Kotoha, do you, Chiaki-kun?"

He shook his head as he pushed Kotoha away from him. "I don't know anyone called Kotoha."

Her breath caught in throat.

Momoko smiled. "He belongs to me now." She laughed as she shimmered away, Chiaki and Fukushunegau disappearing with her.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha screamed, tears falling down her cheeks as she collapsed to the ground.

Once Fukushunegau had disappeared, so did the oil that was binding the others. Once they were free, they rushed over to Kotoha.

Mako pulled her against her. "Kotoha, what happened?"

She shook her head. "He's gone," she cried. "Momoko-san took him."

"Dammit!" Genta groaned. "That bastard..."

"We saw. But how? What happened?" Takeru asked.

She shook her head as she continued to cry. "He said he didn't know me. His eyes were blank and hollow. It was like he couldn't see me. She made him forget."

"That must have been her wish," Kaoru said. "She must have wished that he forget about Kotoha."

Kotoha cried harder. "What am I supposed to do? I need him back."

"We'll get him back," Takeru promised her.

Kaoru crouched in front of her. "We'll get him back for you," she told her sincerely. "No matter what."

Kotoha lifted her head and looked at her upon hearing the sincerity in her voice. "Hime-sama..."

"We will all help," Ryunosuke added. "Not just because he's a part of this team, but for you."

"Ryu-san," Kotoha whispered.

Genta knelt to the side of her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We all know that this is Momoko's doing. All we have to do is get Chiaki to remember you. You can't destroy love that easily."

"Gen-san..." Kotoha's voice broke again. She looked around at all of them. "Minna, thank you."

Takeru held his hand out to her and she took it as he helped her up. He looked around at the others. "Let's head back to the mansion," he said solemnly.

The others nodded and they left the deserted factory, the events still playing in their minds. From her grip in Takeru's arms, Kotoha looked back. _Chiaki..._ Tears slowly fell from her eyes once more.

XxX

Momoko clapped her hands excitedly. It had worked. She had won. She looked over at Chiaki, her prize, who was sat on the edge of her bed. He still held a blank expression, but Momoko didn't care. She had what she wanted. She approached the bed, ignoring Fukushunegau, who was once more standing in the corner of her room, and crouched in front of Chiaki. She placed her hand against his cheek.

"Ne, Chiaki-kun, do you remember Kotoha?"

He turned his head to face her, and said emotionlessly, "I don't know anyone by that name."

She smiled and placed her hands on either side of him. Quickly she pushed herself up, pressing her lips against his. Despite his dry lips, she loved feeling the touch of his lips against hers. Her eyes closed, she smiled happily at the feeling. She also smiled because she knew that Kotoha would never experience what she was feeling at that moment again. She could do this all day, but eventually she pulled away from him and her smile faded. His expression hadn't changed. He still looked blank. She frowned even more, she knew she hadn't felt him kissing her back, but she had been enjoying herself too much to care, but now, the fact that he was showing no emotion towards her infuriated her.

"Fukushunegau," she snapped, turning to the Gedoushuu, "why isn't the wish working?"

He looked at her. "It is," came his reply. "You wished that he forget about that girl and he did."

She stood up. "That worked. He doesn't know who she is, but why doesn't he show any emotion towards me?"

"You did not wish for what he was to be like after."

She stared at him. "You tricked me! You knew exactly why I wanted him!"

Fukushunegau took a step forward. "Do not forget your place!" he snarled, making her cower back. "I grant wishes. It is not down to me to tell you how specific to make them."

"Then I shall just make another wish for him to fall in love with me." Momoko held out her hand, however he didn't take it. "What are you waiting for?"

"I told you before, you are only allowed three wishes and you have already used two of them up."

"So?"

"Are you sure this is what you want? You know how much he and that girl were in love. How can you be sure that she wouldn't try and get him back?"

"If he's in love with me than that won't matter. He wouldn't pick her over me." She smiled in satisfaction.

Fukushunegau shook his head. "I wouldn't be so sure. You can't break love that easily. His feelings for her would still be there, regardless of what you wish. She could easily break the spell and get him to love her again."

Momoko stared at him for a moment. "What should I do?"

"You need to remove all of the obstacles in your way."

"What do you mean?"

He inwardly groaned. _How could she be so dense?_ "Along with that girl, he has friends, doesn't he? They are your obstacles."

"Oh. So, how do I get rid of them?"

"There's something your friend here hasn't told you. You've heard of the Shinkengers, right?"

She nodded. "They fought those scary monsters last year." She looked at Chiaki. "But I don't understand, what has Chiaki-kun got to do with them?"

Fukushunegau fought to stop himself shaking his head. "He's a Shinkenger; so are that girl and his friends."

Momoko's face lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, now I'm going to tell you what to do. We'll save your final wish for now."

XxX

Hikoma rushed out of the mansion as he saw the remaining Shinkengers arrive back.

"Tono, Hime, Minna! What happened?" His eyes scanned the group. "Where's Chiaki?"

None of them replied as they entered the mansion. Takeru handed Kotoha to Mako, who took her back to her room, the rest of them entered the main room and, not bothering with the usual formalities in their sitting arrangements, they all slumped to the ground.

"Tono, Hime," Hikoma repeated, "what's happened?"

"Momoko and Fukushunegau have Chiaki," Kaoru eventually said as a Kuroko handed her some water. "Arigato," she muttered to him as he bowed.

"What? How could that happen?"

"We think another wish was cast," Takeru replied. "Momoko wished for Chiaki to forget Kotoha."

Hikoma turned his head in the direction Mako and Kotoha had taken. "How is she holding up?"

Takeru shook his head. "Not well. She hasn't stopped crying, but I think most of it is due to shock."

"She's not the only one who's shocked," Ryunosuke said. "I honestly never expected that to happen."

"I don't think any of us did," Kaoru agreed.

"Hime!" Tanba rushed into the room, pushing Genta, who was sat next to Kaoru, out of the way.

"Oi," Genta moaned, rubbing his arm.

"Hime!" Tanba threw himself onto his knees in front of her. "Hime, are you alright? Are you hurt?" He noticed a small graze on her arm from when she had fallen due to Fukushunegau's attack. "Hime, your hurt!"

"Tanba..." she began, but he ignored her calling to the Kuroko to bring aid for her. "Tanba," she said again, this time her voice was sharper but he continued to ignore her as he berated the Kuroko for taking too long. "Tanba!" she snapped and he looked up at her. "Stop it."

"But Hime, your wounds..."

"It is nothing." The Kuroko finished bandaging her arm and she thanked him before continuing. "We need a plan of action. We need to bring Chiaki back, save Momoko and defeat Fukushunegau." She then lowered her head and gave a dejected sigh. "But we have no idea how to do any of that," she admitted.

"Hime!" Tanba cried, shocked at her tone.

"The only way in which we can get Chiaki back is through Koto-chan. There has to be some way in which she can reach him. Just because Momoko made him forget her doesn't mean that he doesn't love her," Genta said. "Right?" He looked at the others.

"Yeah," Ryunosuke agreed, nodding his head enthusiastically.

"The only problem is," Takeru began, looking at all of them, "considering her current state of mind, will Kotoha be able to?"

XxX

Mako stood on the veranda, leaning against the beam as she looked out at the garden. The sky was darkening, signalling the end of the day. She sighed as she thought about the recent events that had occurred. She had never expected it to happen. She hadn't expected Chiaki to leave Kotoha so easily. She knew that it was due to a wish, but... she shook her head. Why couldn't things be simple and easy? Why couldn't Momoko let go? Why couldn't she have just left Chiaki and Kotoha alone and let them be happy? But no, he was gone and now she had to pick up the pieces left in the wake of it all. She had to look after Kotoha until he came back. She knew that he would. None of them would let him be gone for long. Thinking about the determination of everyone brought tears to her eyes and she sniffed in an attempt to keep them under control.

"Mako?"

She jumped and turned to see Takeru standing a short distance away from her by the door. She looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing out here?"

She shook her head. "I couldn't sleep."

He took steps towards her. "How's Kotoha?"

Mako shrugged. "I don't know. She was sleeping when I left her. I've been checking on her every now and then to make sure she's alright, but..."

"But?"

She looked up at him and he was surprised to see her eyes shining with tears. "But I'm worried about her. She wouldn't talk about what happened. She won't eat or drink. I don't know what she's thinking."

Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. "She's in shock. They've only been together for a few days and all of a sudden he's been ripped away from her."

"She's acting like he's dead," Mako replied, a hint of bitterness and annoyance creeping into her voice.

He looked at her, surprised. "You said it yourself; you don't know what she's thinking." He was then surprised to hear that his response came out sharper than he'd intended.

Mako stared at him for a moment before looking away. "You're right, I'm sorry. It's just, after everything she's already been through with her sister's illness, I just expected her to be a bit stronger than this."

"She put up a lot of walls over the years," Takeru replied. "Chiaki was the only one she would lower them for. I guess that with him gone they've all just crashed and all the emotions she's kept hidden are just flooding out of her."

"I guess." She sighed and looked up at him. "I just hope that she'll be alright soon."

Takeru pulled her close to him, startling her, though she didn't say anything. "You're always looking after everyone, why don't you let someone look after you."

She stared at him. _Does he mean what I think he's saying?_ "Takeru," she whispered, holding his gaze. She didn't move as he slowly lowered his head towards her.

"Tono!" Hikoma's voice startled them and he let her go, making her stumble slightly.

"Jii, what is it?"

"Tono, Mako, you'd better come in, Kaoru has some news for us."

Mako frowned at Hikoma, although he missed her glare. _He was going to kiss me. He was actually going to kiss me. Maybe he really does feel the same way. Why couldn't you have just waited a couple more minutes?_ She moaned silently, following Takeru and Hikoma back into the mansion.

They arrived in the main room and took up their usual seats. They all briefly glanced at the two empty spaces before Kaoru spoke.

"Where is Kotoha?"

"She is sleeping, Hime," Tanba replied. "I was going to wake her, but the vassals did not agree." He indicated to Genta and Ryunosuke.

Kaoru nodded. "Let her rest. She will need to recover all of her strength."

"Why have you gathered all of us here?" Mako asked, still annoyed at the earlier interruption.

"There is limited knowledge on Fukushunegau," Kaoru began. "We have no idea what kind of power he has and the only reference to him is the one Tanba and Hikoma found earlier. It is also my belief that he may not need the Sanzu River the way in which the previous Ayakashi and Gedoushuu did."

"You mean he won't run out of water?" Ryunosuke gasped, pushing himself up onto his knees.

Kaoru nodded. "If I am correct than it means that he is stronger than those before him. He may even be more powerful than Doukoku." The other Shinkengers exchanged nervous glances. "But what I am most concerned about is how to attack him. We cannot do so whist he is still connected to Momoko, so the only way for us to break that connection is either to let the contract be fulfilled or we break it."

"But we can't let the contact be fulfilled," Genta said. "We don't know what Momoko would wish. She may wish for Kotoha, or even Chiaki, to die and we don't know long that would take. We don't have time!"

"I agree. This is why the best way to break the contract is for the wish to end, which means we have to get Chiaki to remember Kotoha."

XxX

It was late at night when Kotoha paused outside a door. She had spent the rest of the day alone since Mako had left her once she had feigned sleep. Her hands had been lightly bandaged, covering the gazes she had recieved, but they couldn't help heal the other pain she was going through. She didn't want to see anyone, talk to anyone. She didn't want to sleep or eat or do anything. All she wanted was to have Chiaki back, but he was with Momoko now. She gently touched the door before taking a deep breath and sliding it open. It was Chiaki's room. She couldn't sleep in her own room, not after being with him the previous night and now she was standing outside of his room in an effort to feel him again. She remembered the gentleness and softness of his touch when he held her close to him, how he would whisper that he loved her before kissing her. She could remember the steady beating of his heart under her touch and she wished that she had taken the initiative to take their relationship to the next level. She had thought that she wasn't ready, but after last night, she knew that she was and that she only ever wanted to be with Chiaki.

She took a step into his room and could smell his aftershave. The room was dimly lit from the moonlight and she approached his bedside table. She picked up a photo and stared at it for a moment. It was of her and him, sat close together, her head was resting on his shoulder. She couldn't remember when it had been taken, but she knew that it wasn't a recent picture since his hair was lighter than what it was now. She put it down, noticing another picture and she couldn't help but smile as she realised that it was the picture Ryunosuke had taken of them kissing a couple of nights ago. _When did he get this?_ She thought, holding it tightly against her.

Keeping hold of the small photograph, she approached his futon and lay on it, wrapping herself up in his blanket, holding onto his pillow, breathing his scent in, as though it was really him with her. Tears formed in her eyes as she thought about how they may never be together again. How was she supposed to get him back, away from Momoko, if she had made him forget about her? She was going to get him back. He was hers, not Momoko and she wasn't about to let her take him away from her for good.

"I'll bring you home, Chiaki," she whispered out loud, before eventually falling asleep, his pillow held tightly in her arms.

XxX

Mako rushed into the kitchen where Takeru and Ryunosuke were sat eating breakfast. "I can't find Kotoha!"

The two men looked up at her.

"Have you checked her room?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Yes! I went to check on her but when I entered her room she wasn't there and her bed hadn't been slept in. I'm worried. Where could she have gone?"

Takeru stood up and walked over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sure she's fine. I expect she's in the garden or something."

She looked up at him, catching his gaze. "Takeru..."

They stared at each other for a couple of moments before Ryunosuke interrupted them, making them jump apart.

"She wouldn't have gone far," he said.

"Y-yeah," Takeru agreed, feeling slightly flustered. He hadn't meant to stare into Mako's eyes the way he did, but there was just some about the vulnerability in them at that moment that he couldn't help but be drawn into them. "We'll help you look."

"Thank you," Mako replied, who had shook of their little moment quicker than he had and she pushed it out of her mind and concentrated on finding her best friend.

They searched the gardens and all of the rooms in the house, apart from the bed rooms. They had even asked the Kuroko if they had seen her, but all of them had apologised profusely, saying that they hadn't seen her since the previous afternoon. They had also asked Kaoru, Hikoma, Tanba and had phoned Genta who was at his sushi stand, but they all gave the same answer.

"Where could she be?" Mako cried. She turned to Takeru. "She wouldn't have left the house would she?"

"Where would she go if that was the case?" Ryunosuke asked. He too was becoming increasingly concerned about the missing Shinkenger.

Mako froze for a moment. "When she had thought before that Chiaki and Momoko were together she had said that she wanted to go back home. You don't think she's gone back there do you?"

"I doubt it," Takeru replied. "After all, you said that all of her belongings were still here. She wouldn't go home without them."

Mako nodded. "You're right."

"But what if Fukushunegau and Momoko got to her?" Ryunosuke asked.

"We would have heard the Sukima sensor," Takeru pointed out. "No, she's still here." His head shot up as a realisation hit him. "Of course," he muttered, running off down the corridor.

"Takeru!" Mako cried, running after him.

"Tono, where are you going?" Ryunosuke shouted, running after the two of them.

"Chiaki's room?" Mako asked, looking up at Takeru once they had stopped running.

"Why would she be in here?" Ryunosuke asked.

Takeru shook his head. "Think about it Ryunosuke," he replied. "He's gone and where's the closest place to him?"

Realisation dawned on Ryunosuke as he opened his mouth in surprise.

Takeru quietly knocked on the door, but received no response. He knocked again.

"Maybe you were wrong," Ryunosuke said, when they still received no answer.

Takeru ignored him and carefully slid the door open. He sighed upon seeing Kotoha asleep on Chiaki's futon, his pillow and blanket still held tightly to her.

Mako stood to the side of him to see. "Kotoha," she whispered sadly. She leant against Takeru, who, sensing that his friend was upset at the sight before them, wrapped an arm around her and held her to him in an attempt to comfort her.

"Should we wake her?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I guess we should," Mako said. She removed herself from Takeru's embrace and approached the futon. She knelt next to Kotoha and sighed sadly upon seeing the photograph in the girl's grip. Carefully she shook her. "Kotoha," she whispered. "Kotoha, you need to wake up."

Kotoha stirred in her sleep upon feeling Mako gently shake her. "Chiaki..." she whispered softly upon opening her eyes. She gasped upon seeing that she was holding onto his pillow and she gasped even louder when she saw Mako watching her.

"What are you doing in here?" Mako softly asked her.

Kotoha averted her gaze. "I-I couldn't sleep and I wanted to be close to him." Tears formed in her eyes. "For a moment I thought he was still here." Mako pulled her close to her as she cried. "I thought he was still here."

"It's alright," Mako said soothingly, stroking Kotoha's hair. "It's alright."

Takeru and Ryunosuke exchanged looks before leaving the two girls.

"She's still not ready to go up against Momoko and Chiaki," Ryunosuke commented. "Tono, we can't leave him to her."

"I know, but the only one who can bring him back is Kotoha."

After a short while, Kotoha brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry Mako," she said.

Mako shook her head. "No, I understand. It's alright to cry."

"But I shouldn't be crying. If I'm going to get him back then I can't cry."

Mako looked at her, surprised to hear the determination in her voice. "Kotoha..."

"I'll get him back, Mako. I love him and I'm not going to let her take him away from me. I'll get him to remember me. No matter what I have to do, I promise that I'll bring him back."

* * *

**_A/N_**: Wow, this is up so much quicker than I expected! Hope you all enjoyed it, but now I am going to be working on my NVQ.

I've also got an idea for another Chiaki/Kotoha story, which would AU and take place during high school (or secondary school - I'm English). What do you think?

_**Song**_: Broken

_**Artist**_: Leona Lewis


	6. Act VI

**A/N:** New chapter! I realised as I was writing this, that I'd forgotton about DaiGoyou, oops.

Act VI: _**Falling Inside the Black**_

Kotoha sat in the library of the Shiba mansion. She had an idea as to how to get Chiaki back, but what she needed to do first was to get him alone, away from Momoko. She was going through every book to try and find something, anything, that would help her. She had even asked a Kuroko to show her the oldest records in the house.

She groaned in frustration throwing a book away from her. There was nothing. Nothing else about Fukushunegau, nothing to help humans who were under the power of the Ayakashi (apart from defeating Fukushunegau) and there was nothing about wishes. Not even in the oldest archives. There was nothing. But she was determined. She had been up all day and night, trying to something. Even the smallest thing would help. She was determined that there would be something, so she kept looking and despite her increasing frustration, she knew that she wasn't going to give up.

She picked up another book, opened it and after scanning all of the pages, let out a frustrated scream and threw the book across the room, narrowly avoiding hitting Genta, who had just walked in.

"Oi!" He looked back at the book before looking at her. "What was that for?"

"Oh, I'm sorry," Kotoha cried, rushing over to him. "I didn't mean to throw it at you."

"Nah, it's alright," he replied, patting her shoulder. He then led her back to the sofa where she had been sitting and noticed the pile of books. "Been doing some light reading?"

"I'm trying to find something that'll help get Chiaki and Momoko-san back, but there's nothing. Nothing!" She kicked one of the many piles and the books fell over.

"You know you won't find the answer in a book," Genta told her, pushing his surprise at her outburst to one side as he made her sit back down.

"I know, but I need to find something. There has to be something that'll help me."

Genta looked at her. "Why does it sound like you have a plan?"

She bit her lip. "I did, I thought I did," she admitted. "But now I doubt it would work."

"Why not?"

"If he doesn't remember me, he's not going to listen to me," she replied, bitterly.

"You don't know that."

"Yes, I do. Why would he talk to someone he doesn't know?" She felt tears form and she tried to blink them away. "I need to find something that'll help."

Genta sighed. "What about something that'll remind him of you? Would that help?"

"Like what? I-" she stopped midsentence as she remembered. _Of course! He said that that place reminded him of me. Maybe that would work!_

"Koto-chan, what is it?" he asked worried as she froze, lost in thought.

"I have a plan, but it won't work."

"Why not?"

"Because, how am I supposed to get him alone, away from Momoko and take him to a different place in an instant?"

"Leave that to me. I made Ebi and DaiGoyou, didn't I?"

She looked at him.

Genta smiled.

XxX

"Do you think it'll work?" Ryunosuke asked after Genta had informed the other Shinkengers of his and Kotoha's plan.

"It sounds promising," Kaoru said. "It is worth a shot."

"I agree," Takeru said. "All we have to do is keep Momoko away from Chiaki long enough for Kotoha to do what she has to."

"Huh, that'll be easier said than done," Ryunosuke muttered. "She's not going to let him out of her sight."

"Well, we're going to have to make sure that she's distracted long enough for Kotoha to get Chiaki away," Takeru replied.

"That's the whole plan, but, I just thought, what if we have to fight Chiaki?" Genta asked. "I don't know if I could fight him. He's my, our, friend."

"What, you mean as ShinkenGreen?" Ryunosuke asked him and when Genta nodded, he continued, "I doubt it. There's no way he would have told Momoko and how would that work against us, anyway?"

"Chiaki never told her," Kotoha confirmed. A thought then occurred to her and she bit her lip nervously.

"What is it?" Mako asked.

Kotoha looked up. "Chiaki may never have told her, but what if someone else did, or he was coerced into saying."

Kaoru nodded. "You have a point. Since Fukushunegau is a Gedoushuu, there is a possibility that he would have told her, and of course, he is under a spell, but we don't know that full power of Momoko's wish. He might have inadvertently revealed the truth about him and about us. We have to face the possibility that we may have to fight him."

The Shinkengers exchanged glances. The now possibility of fighting Chiaki had never occurred to any of them. None of them had an idea as to how they were going to fight their friend and comrade. But if they had to, then they all knew that they would and that they may never get another chance to bring him back unless they tried.

"Are you sure you're ready to this?" Mako asked, looking at her friend with concern.

Kotoha nodded. "I'm going to bring him back. I'm sure that this will work."

The Sukima sensor rang and everyone looked at each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Takeru asked Kotoha once more.

She nodded in determination. "I have to."

XxX

The Shinkengers arrived in a deserted square, surrounded by tall white buildings. They stood at the top of some steps overlooking the square. A swirling black mist covered the lower level.

"I can't believe you forgot me, Boss," DaiGoyou muttered sadly, shaking his head. "You just left me to look after the cart while all of this was going on."

"Now really isn't the time for this," Genta hissed back.

"Where are they?" Mako whispered.

Takeru looked at her. "Be on your guard," he warned them.

In a split second, the mist cleared to reveal that Chiaki, Momoko and Fukushunegau were already there, waiting in the centre.

Kotoha froze for a moment as she saw him and she noticed that his expression was still empty, devoid of feeling. But she soon regained her composure once she heard Kaoru speak.

"What do you want?" She directed her question at Momoko.

Momoko laughed. "To show off my prize of course." She touched Chiaki's shoulder in a gentle manner and Kotoha became surprised when she saw that he didn't respond in any way to Momoko. She turned to Kotoha. "I won," she said to her, with a mocking tone as she smiled.

Kotoha shook her head. "I won't let you. I won't let you take him away from me."

Momoko laughed again. "What are you going to do about it? I shouldn't think about fighting me for him, you're just a little country girl. You're weak and pathetic. You don't have a chance against me, not when he'll whatever I want. He'll never come back to you." She ran her hand down Chiaki's arm in a loving manner.

Kotoha froze for a moment. Even though she was used to being called weak, like last time, Momoko's words began to etch through her, digging deep into her. The other Shinkengers were about to jump to her defence when she took a determined step forward.

"You're wrong," she said quietly and Momoko tilted her head to one side in confusion. "You're wrong!" she repeated almost shouting. Momoko looked up at her, frowning. "I will get him back. I don't care how long it takes or what I have to do, but I will get him back. I will get Chiaki to remember me!"

"I highly doubt it. By the time you'll be able to do anything, he'll be mine completely." She stroked his arm again.

Fukushunegau, who had been standing slightly behind her, took a step forward. Momoko turned to face him briefly before looking back at the Shinkengers. She smiled before leaning up and whispering in Chiaki's ear. She then, making sure her eyes were on Kotoha, kissed his cheek and she pulled away smiling seeing Kotoha look away in disgust. The Shinkengers watched in surprise as Chiaki took a step forward, pulling out his Shodophone.

"What's he doing?" Ryunosuke muttered.

"He can't." Genta shook his head.

"Ippitsu Soujou." Chiaki wrote the kanji for 'Wood' in the air before flicking it onto himself, transforming into ShinkenGreen as the Shinkengers gasped.

Momoko clapped her hands, jumping up and down with happiness. "It worked!" she cried with happiness.

The Shinkengers turned to Takeru and Kaoru.

"Tono, Hime, what should we do?" Ryunosuke asked.

Kaoru took out her Shodophone and Takeru copied her. "We do our duty."

Takeru turned to Kotoha. "Are you ready?"

She nodded once before taking out her Shodophone. The others followed her move.

"Ippitsu Soujou!"

"Ikkan Kenjou!"

Each of them wrote their respective kanjis before transforming. They then took up their stances.

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Kaoru."

"Onajiku Red, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

The Shinkengers then knelt alongside Kaoru, who said, "The Samurai Sentai authorised by Providence."

"Shinkenger! Going forth!"

"So, it is true," Momoko said, though she didn't look impressed. "What are you waiting for?" she shouted to Chiaki, who then rushed forward.

Kaoru turned to them all and nodded once. "You know what to do." She then gracefully jumped off of the steps closely followed by the others.

Kaoru was the first one to attack Chiaki. He dodged her attack and swung his Shinkenmaru at her head but she ducked out of the way. She made to attack him again, but he pushed past her, knocking her to the side as he blocked Takeru's attack.

Genta held DaiGoyou out in front of him. "Hidden Disk, fire!"

"Goyou, Goyou!" DaiGoyou cried, firing his attack.

Before the attack could hit Chiaki, he placed his disk on the end of his Shinkenmaru, spinning it so that it turned into his Wood Spear. He quickly pushed Takeru and Ryunosuke away from him and turned, deflected each of the disks, hitting them back towards Genta and DaiGoyou, who rolled out of the way.

"Dammit!" Genta muttered.

"Boss, let's back in there," DaiGoyou said.

Genta nodded and stood up before running back into the fight.

Ryunosuke pushed back against Chiaki as Takeru made to attack him from behind, but Chiaki, sensing the movement, ducked out of the way, pulling Ryunosuke past him and Takeru narrowly avoided hitting him.

"Dammit, where did he learn to fight like that?" Ryunosuke asked.

Takeru shook his head. "I don't know. It's like he can anticipate our every attack."

"Kogarashi no Mai!"

Genta rolled over to them, DaiGoyou falling out of his hand.

"Genta, are you alright?" Takeru helped his friend up.

"Yeah," he said, picking up DaiGoyou.

"Goyou, Goyou."

Chiaki was now fighting Kotoha, Mako and Kaoru. Kaoru was surprised at how apt he was in fighting them, especially in fighting more than one at a time and now that he was fighting Kotoha, they all knew that they would need to put their plan into motion soon and she nodded slightly, signalling to Mako and Kotoha.

In this brief moment, Chiaki pushed the three of them away and swiped at them. Though they saw the attack coming, Mako and Kaoru allowed themselves to be hit, while Kotoha ducked under it.

"Hime!"

"Mako!"

Takeru, Ryunosuke and Genta rushed over to the two girls and helped them up.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked. He aimed his question at both girls, though he secretly directed it at Mako, who had nodded in response.

"We are fine," Kaoru replied, keeping an eye on Chiaki and Kotoha. "We need to put our plan into action. Kotoha knows what to do."

They all nodded.

Momoko, meanwhile, was jumping up and down with happiness as she watched the fight.

"Isn't this exciting?" she said to Fukushunegau, who ignored her. "He'll defeat her and then she'll understand that he loves me and would do anything for me."

Fukushunegau meanwhile, had noticed that the other Shinkengers were no longer engaged in the fight. They seemed to have disappeared. He looked around as the area surrounding them began to fill with a deep mist.

"Eh?" Momoko cried. "Fukushunegau, what's going on? I can't see anything!"

Fukushunegau snarled.

The mist surrounding Momoko and Fukushunegau hadn't reached Chiaki and Kotoha, who were still engaged in their fight.

"Please, Chiaki, come back to your senses!" Kotoha pleaded as she parried his attack.

He didn't respond. Instead he attacked her again, catching her arm just above her wrist, sending her Shinkenmaru spinning out of her hand.

"Chiaki, please," she begged, clutching her wrist.

"Kotoha!" She heard Takeru shout. "Now!"

"Now," she whispered to herself, as she rolled out of the way of Chiaki's attack, ending up behind him. She quickly stood up and grabbed his arms, twisting his wrists to make him drop the Wood Spear. Once he had done so, she took out her Shodophone. "Genta!" she shouted and he appeared in front of them. "Hurry!" she cried, struggling to hold onto Chiaki. Genta nodded and began to tap into his Sushi changer, whist she began to write with her Shodophone.

"Good luck," he said, pressing the enter key, the kanji for 'teleport' appearing.

She nodded as she also completed writing the kanji for 'teleport'. Genta pushed his towards them and it met hers in a blinding white light, as a sparkling white haze surrounded her and Chiaki. In a flash, they were both gone, leaving behind their Shinkenmarus.

"Let's get out of here before the mist fades," Takeru said as Mako and Genta picked up the two Shinkenmarus.

XxX

Kotoha collapsed to the ground as both she and Chiaki arrived in the small wooded area he had taken her the previous day. She gasped for breath. Creating the kanji had used up a lot of her mojikara, leaving her exhausted. Both she and Chiaki had reverted back to their civilian forms and he was stood next to her, an empty expression on his face.

_Please let this work_, she thought as she pushed herself to her feet. She gasped upon feeling a pain soar through her arm from her wrist where Chiaki had hit it.

At her gasp, Chiaki turned to face her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine," she replied, her voice shaky upon hearing his voice again, though she noticed that it still sounded hollow and emotionless.

"Chiaki," she said quietly, placing her hand on his arm, "do you remember this place? Do you remember me?"

He looked at her. "I don't know who you are."

"Please, you have to remember. Look around. You brought me here yesterday. You said that this place reminded you of me. You have to remember."

"I don't know who you are."

She resisted the urge to groan. Why wouldn't he remember her? "What about this?" she pointed at his Origami. "You're a Shinkenger. You have to remember that. You have to remember fighting the Gedoushuu."

He picked up his Origami and stared at his symbol. "Shinkenger? Gedoushuu?" He looked at her. "Is that what I became back there? A Shinkenger? I was fighting you. Does that mean you're a Gedoushuu?"

"Yes, you are a Shinkenger, but no, I'm not a Gedoushuu. I'm a Shinkenger too. We were, are, friends, comrades. Momoko-san is forcing you to fight us. She made you forget about us, about me," she ended in a whisper.

"Why would she do that?"

"To tear us apart! She loves you, but you love someone else and she couldn't handle it, so she made you forget them so that she could have you to herself." She felt her eyes brimming with heated tears.

He looked at her and saw her tears when a sudden flash shot through his mind.

_It was sunset and he was carrying someone on his back, a girl. "You really are an idiot," he said to them. "But you're amazing. You're amazing!"_

"_Thank you," the girl said, making him smile._

Chiaki clutched his head and stumbled back into a tree.

"Chiaki, are you alright?" She rushed over to him and he recognised her voice as the one he had just heard in his memory.

"I... you. I carried you on my back."

She gasped and took a step away from him. "You remember?"

"I said that you were stupid, but amazing. Why would I say that?"

Kotoha looked at him. "Because you cared," she replied softly.

He looked up at her. "You said that I was in love with someone. Who was it?"

She bit her lip nervously. This was the whole point of bringing him out here, to get him to remember.

"Tell me. I need to know." He saw her nervousness. "Was it you?"

Their eyes connected and she nodded. He took a step forward and cupped her face in his hands.

"I-I don't know, but I feel like I'm meant to do this," he said, still staring into her eyes.

"Then do it," she whispered.

He leaned in closer to her and gently kissed her lips. It was soft and their lips connected for a few moments before he drew away. For a brief, fleeting moment, Kotoha thought that he was going to reject her, but instead he surprised her.

"Kotoha," he whispered, resting her forehead against hers.

"You remember?" She placed her hands on his cheeks, gently stroking them.

"Kotoha, I... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I forgot you. I-" He shook his head as tears slowly fell onto her fingers.

"It's alright, I know you didn't mean to," she said, lightly wiping his tears away. The movement however, caused a jolt of pain to shoot through her arm and she winced.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine."

He took her hand in his own and began to tenderly massage it. She loved the feeling of his fingers as they caressed her wrist, sliding across the soft under skin of her wrist.

"Is this my fault?" She didn't reply, looking away from him. He looked at her startled. "It is! I'm so sorry. You know that I would never mean to hurt you!" His other hand then touched the bandage that covered it. "What about these?" he asked, referring to her bandaged hands. "Was this my fault too?"

She shook her head. "No."

"I'm sorry, Kotoha. I don't know anything. I don't remember anything."

"I know." She reached with her free hand to touch his cheek. "It's not your fault. Momoko-san did this, all of this. She made you forget and then she made you fight us."

"Momoko did this?"

"You don't remember?"

He shook his head. "My mind is a blank. All I remember is fighting Fukushunegau and then I blacked out."

"Momoko-san made a wish. She wished that you'd forget about me."

"Why? Why would she do that?"

"That doesn't matter." He finished his administrations on her wrist and she placed it on his cheek. "What matters is that you're back." Her fingers slid into his hair. "You're back," she whispered, pulling him tightly against her. She couldn't stop smiling as he held her back, gently stroking her hair. After a few moments, she gently pushed herself back slightly, but remaining in his arms. She leant up before kissing him. He kissed her back, holding her closely to him. He began to push her back when she let out a pained gasp.

"Kotoha? What is it? What's wrong?"

She was shaking in his grip and she let out another pained cry, clutching onto his t-shirt tightly, as she tried to steady herself. Chiaki looked up. They were stood in front of a tree with a large crack. A black arm was coming out of the gap, stretched out into Kotoha's lower back. Another arm shot out, grabbing Chiaki by his throat, pushing him away from Kotoha as Fukushunegau appeared. The nails from the Ayakashi's other hand were embedded in Kotoha's back and he quickly pulled them out of her, shaking off the blood that slowly dripped off of them, as she collapsed to the ground, crying out in pain.

"Kotoha!" Chiaki cried.

"So, this is where the two of you have been hiding. It took me some time, but I finally managed to find you."

"No! Let me go! Kotoha!" Chiaki shouted, trying to free himself from the Ayakshi's grip.

"I have a contract that needs to be fulfilled," Fukushunegau replied. He turned Chiaki and focused on his eyes, his large clawed hands placed either side of his head.

"S-Stop it!" Kotoha screamed, struggling to stand up.

Chiaki's eyes clouded over and Fukushunegau stepped away from him.

"I'm taking him back," he said and they disappeared.

"No! Chiaki!" Kotoha cried. She tried to stand up, but pain coursed through her and she collapsed to the ground again. Her hands shaking and her vision blurring, she pulled her Shodophone out and quickly dialled a number. "Chiaki... Minna... Please," she whispered, before her eyesight turned black.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, I'm determined now not to upload for a little while, but long, but I seriously need to get my NVQ assignment out of the way first. The deadline is next week, so.

_**Song:**_ Falling Inside the Black

_**Artist:**_ Skillet


	7. Act VII

Act VII: _**Nothing Lasts Forever**_

Momoko paced up and down her room. She was angry. More than angry, she was furious. She couldn't believe that that stupid little girl had managed to take Chiaki away from her and to make matters worse; she had no idea of where they had gone. They had just vanished. So had her friends. She knew that they had had a hand in helping her take him away. She was seething. She was going to make them all pay for taking him away.

She had sent Fukushunegau after them, telling him that he was not to return without Chiaki. She dreaded to think about what had happened, what that girl had done to him.

Before she had sent Fukushunegau after them, a searing pain had shot through her, making her collapse to the ground. She had been in agony. It hurt so much. She placed her hand over her heart and rubbed the area gently. That was where the pain had been worse. She hadn't been able to breathe and she thought that she was dying. Fukushunegau then disappeared and a few minutes later, though it felt longer to her, the pain had subsided and she had made her way back home. Now all she had to do was wait for Fukushunegau to return with Chiaki.

She continued to pace as Fukushunegau materialised before her. She smiled, sighing in relief at seeing Chiaki with him. She rushed over to him, holding him in her arms as she sat him on the edge of the bed. She touched his cheek softly.

"You're alright, you're back," she murmured in his ear. She then turned to Fukushunegau. "What happened?"

"She got him to remember," Fukushunegau replied.

Momoko gasped. "She what?" She rushed over to him and grabbed the Gedoushuu's arms. "How could she have done that?" She looked back at Chiaki. "But he's okay, isn't he?"

Fukushunegau nodded once. "I made him forget again."

Momoko relaxed. "Good. That's good." She let go of Fukushunegau and she lowered her head, catching sight of the dark red on his nails. Instantly she realised what it was. "What is that?" she asked, pointing. "You didn't hurt him did you?"

Fukushunegau snarled. "I took care of a little problem."

"You didn't?" Momoko snapped. "I'm supposed to deal with her. Not you! I'm the one who is going to make her pay, not you. Do you know what you've done?"

"I highly doubt she'll die," Fukushunegau replied, a hint of irritation in his voice. "Those types of people can't die very easily. You'll still have your chance."

"You're right." She walked back over to Chiaki. "That little bitch. She nearly succeeded in taking you away from me again. I won't let it happen again." She cradled his face in her hands. "I'll make her pay for that."

Momoko began to think of a way to make Kotoha suffer. It had to be good. It had to be something that would destroy her, hurt her in a way nothing else could. As she thought, she remembered that they had only been dating for couple of days, which meant that they hadn't gone beyond anything other than kissing. She knew that he wouldn't have yet, he wasn't that type of person and she knew that there was no way that girl would. Momoko smiled as she began to plan her revenge.

XxX

"Koto-chan!" Genta shouted as he, Takeru, Mako and Ryunosuke and DaiGoyou searched for her. It had been a few of hours since they had succeeded in their plan to separate Chiaki and Momoko and the sky was beginning to darken. They had all thought that it had succeeded, but then Mako had received a phone call from Kotoha, but when she didn't respond to Mako's calls, they had instantly set off to find her.

Genta, who knew where Kotoha was, had led them to the small wooded area and now they were searching frantically for her. All of them were worried. There was no sign of either her or Chiaki and they were starting to worry that the plan hadn't worked and that something bad had happened.

"Kotoha!" Mako cried, looking all around her. "Chiaki!"

"Where could they be?" Ryunosuke asked. "Chiaki! Kotoha!"

"Goyou de, Goyou de. Where are you Kotoha-chan?" DaiGoyou called, turning his head. He was casting a light, illuminating the wood.

"They have to be here. They couldn't have left, they'd have gone straight back to the mansion," Takeru replied.

"Maybe. Or they may have wanted some alone time."

"If that was the case, they would have told us," Takeru said.

Ryunosuke was about to reply when they heard a scream a short distance in front of them, followed by Genta calling Kotoha's name in a panicked voice.

"Mako," Takeru gasped, recognising her scream as he and Ryunosuke ran.

They arrived in the small clearing to see both Mako and Genta on their knees; DaiGoyou had been thrown to one side. Ryunosuke gasped and ran over, picking up DaiGoyou on his way, while Takeru stared at the sight before him. Genta was cradling Kotoha in his hands, she was unconscious and pale, he was crying. From where he was, Takeru couldn't see Mako's face, but he guessed that from the way in which her body was shaking, that she too was crying. He looked at Ryunosuke's shocked and confused face before stepping forwards. He knelt next to Mako and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and cried.

"What happened?" Ryunosuke asked, finally finding his voice.

Genta shook his head. "I don't know. We found her like this." He slowly and carefully moved her body, showing Takeru and Ryunosuke the deep cuts on her back.

"She's not..."

Genta shook his head. "She's breathing, barely."

Takeru nodded. "I'll call Jii. The Kuroko need to get here as quickly as possible." He made to stand but Mako clung on to him tighter.

"I'll do it," Ryunosuke replied, standing up and walking a short distance away, taking DaiGoyou with him.

"It didn't work then," Takeru said to Genta.

Genta stroked Kotoha's face before replying. "It doesn't look like it." He let out an anguished cry. "I don't understand how this could have happened!"

"We won't know anything until she wakes up," Takeru said.

"They're on their way." Ryunosuke arrived back. "Tono..."

Takeru shook his head. "We'll discuss this back at the mansion." He stood up, taking Mako with him. He was about to take her away from the scene, when Genta adjusted Kotoha in his arms, slowly lifting her as he stood up.

"I want to carry her," he said, answering Takeru's unasked question. "This is my fault anyway."

Ryunosuke looked at him. "Don't be stupid. How is this your fault?"

"I helped her come up with the plan. If I hadn't..." He looked down at her.

"This isn't anyone's fault. We don't even know what happened," Takeru replied. He then sighed. "Let's go. The sooner we get back to the mansion the better."

XxX

Fukushunegau watched as Momoko pulled Chiaki down onto the bed. She was about to embark on the next part of her revenge and he knew that this was her way of punishing Chiaki for remembering. He smiled. He'd hate to admit it, but it was a spiteful thing to do, lower than anything he'd ever consider, but he smiled because he knew that the amount of suffering it would bring would be enough. More than enough, in fact.

He watched as she kissed Chiaki. He noticed that she always kissed him. There was still no emotion, no feeling, for her from the boy. It was something that interested him. The many other times that some stupid selfish person had wished that someone fall in love with them, the victim always responded in kind, fulfilling the wish, but not this time. This time was different. Fukushunegau of course knew why. The boy still loved that girl. Though he couldn't remember her, he was still in love with her. Fukushunegau wanted to laugh at Momoko's stupidity, but he also knew that this was one of the reasons she was doing what she was now doing. She was hoping that by giving herself to him, he would fall in love with her. He had never seen anyone go to that length before and it interested him.

Momoko broke the kiss for a second, lying back on her pillow. She smiled as he looked down at her with blank eyes. She was beyond caring whether or not he kissed her back. This was about her revenge. She wanted to take from him the only thing he had left. The only thing that stupid idiot girl hadn't taken from him.

"I want you to take me," she whispered to Chiaki. "I want you to take all of me." She knew that he would understand her words; he was still a man after all.

She leaned up and kissed him again as her hands began unbutton his shirt. Her fingers moved quickly and she pushed it off of him as he moved his arms to allow her to do so. She ran her fingers along his chest and almost laughed, knowing that that girl would never get the chance to do what she was doing, that she was going to be his first, and only. She marvelled at his muscles as she fingers slid along them. _Obviously from all that training and fighting he did,_ she thought.

"Undress me," she ordered and placed one of his hands at the base of her top. She moaned as she felt his fingertips brush against her skin and she pulled him against her, kissing him again. She moved her legs so that her knees were slightly bent on either side of him and she slowly moved herself under him, feeling his bare skin as her hands slid lower, resting on his hips, her fingers gripping the top of his khaki trousers, whilst his hands moved up, taking her top with them. She kissed his upper torso, paying particular attention to his neck and collar bone. She loved the taste of his skin and could hardly contain her excitement as she thought about what was going to happen. She was going to have him, all of him and she couldn't stop smiling. She took Chiaki's free hand and placed on her bare thigh as his other hand pushed her top up to her neck.

Chiaki heard a voice run through his head and followed its command, unable to stop himself. He couldn't see anything, only blackness. He didn't understand what was going on. He could feel someone kissing him and he found it strange that he wasn't kissing back. He couldn't feel any emotions. He felt his fingers touch bare skin and an image appeared in his mind. It was a girl. Her long dark hair falling in curls around her face, her soft brown almond shaped eyes and her kind smile. He didn't recognise her, but he felt like he had always known her. He instantly felt love towards her. _Kotoha_.

"Kotoha."

Momoko's eyes shot open and she let out a gasp and clutched at her heart. A searing pain had shot through it for the shortest of moments. Quickly recovering, she looked at him in anger. He had spoken, but it hadn't been her name he had whispered in her ear. She pushed him off of her, pulling her top back down. He stood emotionlessly at the edge of the bed. She snarled in anger. It was the first time he had spoken in her presence, not counting when he had transformed, and his words weren't for her. They were for that idiotic child. He was still thinking about her. Even though he had forgotten her, he was still able to say her name, which meant that he was somehow able to think about her.

"How is it possible?" she snapped, looking at Fukushunegau, unconcerned with the fact that he had been watching the two of them. "How can he call her name?" She looked back at Chiaki. "Why is she so important? Why is she so important to you? Why can't you see me the way you still see her? Why can't you love me?" she screamed.

"Remember what I said, you cannot break love so easily." Fukushunegau's tone was emotionless as he spoke.

"I thought that this would be enough to break it, to make him love me." She slammed her fists down on her bedside table, making her belongings shake.

"The longer it takes for you to win his love, the more he'll regain his memories and you know what will happen then."

Momoko looked at him, terror visible in her features. She knew what he was talking about and there was no way she was going to let that happen. She stared back at her reflection, at her blonde hair. A thought struck her. If he couldn't love her as Momoko, then maybe he would love her if he thought she was Kotoha.

XxX

The Shinkengers rushed into the Shiba mansion, closely followed by the Kuroko that they had met half way back. Kaoru, Hikoma and Tanba were waiting for them. Kaoru gasped as soon as she saw Kotoha in Genta's arms and allowed them all to rush past. Genta ran into Kotoha's room and gently placed her on her futon, laying her on her side to avoid applying unnecessary pressure to her back. He stepped back, allowing the Kuroko to work on her and left the room.

"What happened?" Hikoma asked once Genta joined them.

Takeru shook his head. "We don't know."

"What about Chiaki, was he-"

The Shinkengers shook their heads, cutting him off.

"We don't know what happened," Takeru said. "When we got there she was already like that and Chiaki was gone."

"You don't think he-" Tanba began, sounding slightly worried.

"No," Genta replied sharply. "He wouldn't."

"I agree," Takeru said. "It's more than likely that Fukushunegau found them, did this and took Chiaki back to Momoko."

"So we don't know if it worked," Kaoru said, looking over at Kotoha's room, "not until she wakes up at least." She looked back at them. "Go, get some rest. I shall watch over her and let you know when she awakens."

The Shinkengers bowed to her before leaving for their respective rooms.

Hikoma turned to Kaoru. "Hime," he began.

She nodded. "I know. I hope she'll be able to pull though too."

Takeru heard her words as he led Mako back to her room. She hadn't said a word and he hoped that she hadn't heard what Kaoru had just said, though he knew they were all thinking it. He shivered as he remembered the vast amount of blood that had covered the sakura blossoms and grass. He knew that Fukushunegau was the cause of her injuries. There was no way that Chiaki would ever hurt her.

They arrived at Mako's room and he slowly slid the door open, walking over to her futon and sitting her down on it. She instantly fell from his embrace, lying on her futon. He sighed and tucked a stand of hair behind her ear. He made to stand, but she grabbed hold of his hand.

"Please, stay," she whispered.

Even though she couldn't see it, he nodded in response, sitting himself next to her, gently stroking her hand as she fell asleep. He looked around the room; the lamps had already been lit. It was the first time he had been inside any of him comrades' rooms and he admired the simplicity of them, compared to his own. He looked over at the desk where most of her everyday belongings were kept and noticed a couple of photographs adorned it. Checking that she was asleep, he carefully prised his hand out her grip before standing up and walking over. He picked up one of the photographs. It was a picture of the six of them at Genta's sushi cart. He noticed that Chiaki and Kotoha were sat next to each other, both of them smiling happily. His eyes were then drawn to Mako. She was sat next to him, and while he was staring at the camera, he noticed that she turned slightly towards him, her head tilted so that it almost looked like she was resting it on his shoulder. He smiled as he looked at it. He put it down and looked at the other picture. It was of just him and Mako, taken from the first day of their reunion. They were both asleep, resting on each other, looking peaceful and content. He hadn't realised that that photograph had been taken and wondered who could have taken it. He had to admit though, as he looked at it, they did make a nice looking couple.

He sighed as he placed it back with the other one and looked down at Mako. He wanted to tell her how he felt, that he liked her. But now wasn't the best time. They had to rescue Chiaki and reunite him with Kotoha first. That was more important. And anyway, he had no idea if Mako liked him the same way, but then he remembered their almost kiss. But, no, that was a moment of vulnerability and after all, he was the Lord of the Shiba clan, he couldn't fall for one of his vassals. Chiaki and Kotoha falling in love was different. They were of the same status, but him and Mako... was it right? He needed someone to talk to. Kaoru was his mother, so he doubted that she'd approve and of course, Tanba wouldn't. Jii, he always supported him, but this was different. Ryunosuke and Genta wouldn't be any help. He knew they would approve, but they couldn't advise him on what to do and he couldn't ask Kotoha. It would remind her of Chiaki. The only other person was Chiaki, but he, of course, was gone.

He sighed again and sat back down next to her, taking her hand in his. There was no one he could talk to.

XxX

Kotoha groaned and gave a sharp cry as she moved, regaining consciousness. She could hear a bustle of activity around her but she refused to open her eyes. Her whole body ached and every time she moved, she felt a rush of pain shoot through her spine, coursing throughout her entire body.

"Kotoha."

She heard someone, Kaoru, call her name, but still she refused to open her eyes. She didn't want to open them and re-enter the world where Chiaki was still with Momoko. She knew that her plan had failed. She knew that Fukushunegau would have taken him back to Momoko.

"Koto-chan!"

She heard someone else call her name. She heard Genta's voice, the panic in it. But she still refused to open her eyes.

"Koto-chan."

She shook her head and instantly regretted it as another shot of pain soared though her, making her cry out. She held her teeth together to try and stop the sound escaping.

"Koto-chan."

"Chiaki," she whispered, trying to focus her mind away from the pain.

"He, he's not here," she heard Genta say sadly. Of course she already knew that and didn't want to be reminded.

"Kotoha, you need to open your eyes." Jii's voice, she realised.

"No. It hurts," she said through gritted teeth and she squeezed her eyes shut even more.

She felt someone touch her shoulder. Though their touch was gentle, it sent a jolt of pain throughout her body and she made to push them off, but the movement made her roll onto her back and she screamed in pain. Quickly she felt someone pull her up and instantly the pain eased.

"Koto-chan, please, open your eyes."

She moved her head gently against Genta's shoulder as she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, allowing her eyesight to adjust to the light. She looked to see that her room was crowded. Everyone was there.

"Gen-san," she whispered.

"I'm here." He was careful not to touch her back as he held her tightly against him. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts."

He nodded, soothing her hair.

"Did it work?" She heard Ryunosuke's voice ask, though she couldn't see him.

"He remembered," she whispered.

"And? Then what happened?" She could hear his voice filled with excitement, thinking that Chiaki still had his memories.

"He forgot. Fukushunegau made him forget." She tried to make sure that her voice didn't break as she spoke, but she couldn't stop the silent tears falling down her cheeks. Her hands had slipped to her waist and she could feel the thick, tightly wrapped bandages as she remembered what happened.

"Fukushunegau did this to you, didn't he?" She heard Kaoru ask and she nodded slightly against Genta's shoulder.

"He appeared through a crack in a tree and made Chiaki forget again before taking him away."

"That bastard," Genta muttered, hatred evident in his tone.

They were all silent for a few minutes, taking in what Kotoha had told them.

"But, he got his memories back, right. So, it worked we can get him back again," Ryunosuke said, his voice full of hope.

Kotoha slowly lifted her head and looked over Genta's shoulder at Kaoru who shook her head sadly. "It won't be that easy a second time," she said. "I highly doubt that Momoko will let him leave her side again."

"But, Hime-"

"Hime-sama's right." Kotoha pushed herself away from Genta, wincing as she did so. "Momoko-san won't give us another opportunity like that."

"Koto-chan!"

"I'm not saying that I'm going to give up, because I'm not. I love him and there's no way that I'm going to let her use him, but she's not going to let any of us near him. I don't know what else to do." The sound of defeat echoed through her voice.

"You know that we'll all help you," Hikoma said.

"I know." Her eyes scanned the room and she noticed that the lamps were lit, indicating that it was nighttime. "Where are Mako-chan and Tono-sama?"

"They must still be asleep," Hikoma informed her. "Maybe we should leave you to recover your strength."

She nodded and they began to leave the room. Genta carefully helped her lie back down, placing her on her side. He was about to leave when she stopped him.

"Can you stay, just for a little bit longer?"

He was surprised, but agreed and sat himself next to her. She was his friend and she needed him and he knew that DaiGoyou would look after the cart again.

"You'll be alright, won't you?" he asked.

"I'm scared," she admitted. "I don't want to be, but I can't help it. I'm scared that he won't come back. I'm scared that Momoko's wish will come true and he'll completely forget me and love her."

He reached out and placed his hand gently against her cheek, feeling her shiver at the touch. "What happened out there?"

"He remembered me. He kissed me and remembered me. He held me in his arms. He said he couldn't remember anything about being with Momoko. He blamed himself for hurting me and then he kissed me again. But Fukushunegau appeared and took him away." Her eyes brimmed with tears again. "I didn't get the chance to tell him how much I loved him." She shivered again and Genta pulled her blanket up, tightly. She smiled slightly and reached out to pat his hand. "You're always looking out for me," she said. "Thank you."

Genta shook his head. "You're like my little sister. I'll always look after you. Until Chiaki comes back I promise to look after you."

"Thank you."

Ryunosuke leaned back and face Hikoma, who slowly slid the door closed. They had been listening from the doorway.

"What should we do? Things are getting worse rather than better."

Hikoma shook his head. "There's nothing we can do. She's the only one who can get him to regain his memories."

"But she's starting to lose hope. She won't admit it, but you can hear it in her voice and see it in her eyes." Ryunosuke thought for a moment. "What about her sister or Chiaki's father? Maybe they can help?"

"Maybe, but you have to remember they are civilians. We can't bring them into this. I definitely won't bring Kotoha's sister into this without her consent."

"You're right. Maybe Tono or Mako will have an idea. I'll go and find them. They'll probably want to know that Kotoha's awake."

Hikoma nodded in agreement and watched him walk off towards Mako's room which was closest. He looked back at Kotoha's closed door. None of them could afford for Kotoha to give in. She was their only hope of getting Chiaki back and he knew that it would be difficult for them to get through to her and get her to understand that she mustn't give in. He sighed. Maybe he should get Mitsuba and Kurando involved.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Since I finally managed to get somewhere with my assignments, I decided to put this up - the deadline was orginally today, but it got extended to another week - yay!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I noticed that (from reading other fics), that there are now some similar to a certain scene in this (you can probably guess which one), anyway, before people think 'urgh not another one', that scene was going to be in this from the beginning, so, there ^_^

Most of act 8 is done, so that'll be up soon.

_**Song**_: Nothing Lasts Forever

_**Artist**_: Girl's Day

Seriously love this song =)


	8. Act VIII

Act VIII: _**All Out of Courage**_

Ryunosuke knocked on Mako's door. There was no reply so he knocked again, louder this time. When he still got no reply, he called her name, telling her that Kotoha was awake. This time the door slid open and he was surprised to see Takeru standing there.

"T-Tono?" He stared for a moment. "What are you doing here? Where's Mako?"

"She's asleep. She didn't want to be alone, so she asked me to stay with her," Takeru explained, though he looked slightly embarrassed. He looked at Ryunosuke. "Did you say that Kotoha's awake? Is she alright?"

Ryunosuke shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you should go and see her."

Takeru nodded. "I'll let Mako know." He went back into the room, closing the door as he did so, leaving a confused Ryunosuke.

Takeru crouched down next to Mako, shaking her as he called her name. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Takeru, what is it?"

"Kotoha's awake."

Mako jolted up. "She's awake? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. I think so. Ryunosuke said we should go and see her."

Mako nodded and threw the blanket off of her. Takeru was about to walk out of the door, when she grabbed hold of his hand. "Thank you," she said, "for staying with me."

Takeru smiled. "You're welcome." He then felt something rush through him, as she touched his hand. It was an unusual feeling and he didn't recognise it, but it awakened something within him and before he could stop himself, he said, "Maybe we should do this again soon."

She looked at him, confused. "What?"

"I, I, you... I liked being here with you last night," he eventually said.

She stared at him. "Even though I was asleep the entire time?"

He shrugged. "I liked being with you."

She blushed as she smiled, and together they hurried out of the room. They arrived outside Kotoha's door and Takeru knocked before sliding it open. He was surprised to see that Genta was still there. Kotoha was lying on her side and Genta was holding her hand.

Mako stared at the sight before her and when surprised when she felt a streak of jealously run through her. She couldn't believe that Kotoha was letting Genta hold her hand. She didn't understand how she was already beginning to move on from Chiaki and with Genta, one of his closest friends. She watched Kotoha give a little laugh in response to something Genta said, making her body shake with pain. Quickly Genta was asking her if she was alright and Takeru ran over to them, startling them, since they hadn't realised that they had company.

Kotoha looked past Takeru at Mako. "Mako-chan," she said, happily, but she didn't respond.

"How are you feeling?" Takeru asked.

"Better, thank you, Tono-sama," she replied.

"What happened out there?"

Kotoha sighed and quickly glanced at Genta. "He remembered me, even though it was only for a couple of minutes, he remembered me."

"It worked then?"

She nodded. "But then Fukushunegau appeared and made him forget again. He then took him away."

"If it worked then we can try again," Takeru said. "We'll succeed next time."

Kotoha bit her lip. "I guess," she muttered, "but..."

"But what?"

"I know I have to get Chiaki back. I know I'm the only one who can, but I don't know if I can. Momoko-san isn't going to let me anywhere near him. I don't know what to do." She lowered her head and Genta gently touched her shoulder.

Mako stared. _She was giving up already? How could she? She was so determined to get him back, but as soon as she loses him again that's it! She gives up. And now it seems she's going to forget him and move on_. She watched as Genta slowly stroked Kotoha's arm. "Didn't take you long, did it." Mako suddenly said and she was surprised to hear venom in her tone.

Kotoha lifted her head and stared at her. "Mako-chan," she said, confused at her friend's harsh tone.

"You're already moving on from Chiaki. How could you? I thought you loved him."

Genta and Takeru stared at her.

"Mako, what are you saying?" Genta asked.

Kotoha's eyes brimmed with tears. "How can you say that? I love Chiaki." She pushed herself up, trying to ignore the pain. Both Takeru and Genta moved to help her.

"You've got a funny way of showing it, giving up on him so easily. You've got everybody wrapped around your finger and you don't even realise it. Momoko was right. You are just a little girl."

Kotoha shook her head as tears fell from her eyes. "Mako..."

"Stop it, Mako," Genta snapped. "I don't know what's going on, but how can you say those things?"

"I've had enough. Stop making out that you're a vulnerable child."

"Mako, think about what you're saying," Takeru said, standing up. He made to reach out for her, but she brushed him aside, storming out of the room. He looked at Genta and Kotoha, both of whom were frozen with shock at Mako's words. Kotoha's hand was covering her mouth as he eyes brimmed with tears. None of them could understand where the outburst had come from. He caught Genta's eye and his friend nodded and Takeru left the room to find Mako, leaving his friend to reassure Kotoha that Mako didn't mean what she said.

He found her standing near one of the large stone lamps in the garden. Her back was turned, facing away from him. He cautiously approached her.

"How could you say that to her?" he said, once he was closest enough.

She turned around and he was surprised to see that she was crying. "I know, I said too much."

He shook his head. "You shouldn't have said anything! How could you think that she would move on to Genta?"

"I, I don't know. I was jealous."

"Jealous of what?"

"Kotoha. She already has Chiaki's love, okay it's gone at the moment, but she still loves him back and you and Genta and Ryunosuke care about her. I mean, you went and rushed to help her in an instant and that made me even more jealous, since we'd been making progress." He tilted his head in confusion at her words. "I just wish that someone felt that way for me," she whispered, lowering her head as tears continued to fall.

"Maybe someone already does." His statement caught the two of them off guard and they stared at each other.

Mako opened her mouth to reply, but then closed it again. _Could he saying that because he wants to be with me? He did stay with me the entire night. He could have left at any time, but he didn't._ "Takeru," she said quietly, brushing away her tears.

He swallowed as he looked at her. He hadn't meant to say it, but he didn't want to hide his feelings anymore and he now knew that she needed to be reassured that there was someone who loved her and she had just said that they had been making progress, did she mean... He took a step forward and she mimicked his movement.

She like her emotions were flooding from her as she approached him, but she wanted to do this, even though she knew she was taking a risk, it felt right. _Please don't hate me for doing this_, she thought once they were both stood in front of each other. She took his hand in her own as she stood slightly onto her toes and placed a quick, gentle kiss to his lips, surprising him. _Please don't reject me_, she thought, lowering herself back down. She bit her lip nervously, not looking at him.

"Mako," he began, surprised that she had kissed him.

She let go of his hand and turned completely away from him. "Forget it," she said, her voice bitter. "That was stupid of me. You're my Tono. There's no way you would ever fall for one of your vassals."

He stared at her. _She likes me? She feels the same as me!_ "Mako," he said again, but she didn't turn around. He grabbed hold of her shoulders and turned her round. Her eyes flickered up towards him as he placed a kiss to her lips. Mako closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him. When they pulled away, they stared at each other.

"When?" She stared at him, confused. "When did you realise that you liked me?" he asked.

"I don't know. Seeing Chiaki and Kotoha made me realise that something was missing. It took me a while to realise that it was you I was missing."

Takeru nodded. "You've always been there for me, supported me and when you came back, I realised how much I'd missed you. But then, since you'd been in Hawaii for a year, I was worried that you'd already met someone."

Mako shook her head. "That's why I've been feeling put out by Chiaki and Kotoha's relationship. They're younger than me, yet they found love before me. It made me depressed and so I distanced myself from it and then I got jealous when I saw how you all ran to help her." She let out a gasp and grabbed his arm in urgency. "Kotoha! We can't tell her about us, not until she gets Chiaki back. I don't want to hurt her."

Takeru nodded in agreement to not tell her, but then he said, "You know you've already hurt her. You said some really hurtful things to her. You need to go and apologise to her."

"I know. I don't know where any of that came from." She turned away from him, running a hand through her hair. "I know that she would never give up on Chiaki, she loves him too much and I don't really see her as a little girl. She's my best friend."

Takeru placed his hand on her shoulder, turning her back around. "Go and tell her that." She looked at him, unsure as to what to do. "Go. I'll still be here." He placed a reassuring kiss to her forehead, before pulling her tightly against him. She wrapped her arms around him

"Thank you for understanding."

He shook his head. "Always."

Reluctantly, she walked away from him, back into the mansion. She had no idea what she was going to say to Kotoha. She couldn't believe that she had said those things, let alone thought them. She hoped that she would forgive her. She approached Kotoha's room cautiously and was about to knock when she noticed that the door wasn't closed properly. She peered through the gap and was surprised to hear the voice of Chiaki's father. She leaned in closer to listen.

"...when you were apart, you were all he'd ever think and talk about," Kurando was saying.

"Momoko-san said that already," Kotoha replied. She was sitting up on her futon.

"If anyone can bring him back, it's you."

"So I've been told." Her voice sounded hollow and empty, as though she didn't care anymore.

"I doubt he would listen to me. I was never around when he needed me until recently. It was me who pointed out that he was in love with you." He smiled as he nudged her gently with his shoulder, but she didn't respond. "What's wrong?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love your son more than anything, but I don't know if I can do this."

Mako felt her pang of guilt increase as she listened, knowing that she was responsible for Kotoha now doubting herself.

Kurando tilted his head in confusion. "What are you saying? You don't want him to remember you? You want him to be with that Momoko girl?"

"No! But I don't know what to do anymore. I want him back, but, but I don't know how. Momoko-san won't let me near him."

"You shouldn't give up hope. I know and I trust that you'll bring him back." He clapped her shoulder, making her wince. "Sorry."

She shook her head. "I've had worse."

Mako felt another pang of guilt shoot through her. She knew those words were directed at her. She sighed and walked away from the door. She couldn't talk to her now. Maybe if Kurando helped her realise that she was capable of making Chiaki regain his memories of her again then she would be more willing to talk to her and accept her apology.

Takeru watched from a distance and sighed.

XxX

It was late in the evening when there was a knock on the door of the Shiba mansion. All of the Shinkengers, apart from Kotoha, were sat in the kitchen and there was a tense atmosphere as Genta refused to speak to or even look at Mako. Ryunosuke kept asking what was going on, but no one would tell him.

"Mitsuba-sama!" Hikoma suddenly cried and they all turned to see a woman who bared a slight resemblance to Kotoha standing in the doorway with a Kuroko.

"Kusakabe-san." She bowed to him. "Where is my sister?" Her eyes flickered towards the Shinkengers, all of whom were staring at her in surprise, but before anyone had a chance to introduce themselves, Hikoma led her out of the room.

"That's Kotoha's sister?" Ryunosuke gasped.

"Must be. But what is she doing here?" Genta asked.

"Chiaki's father is here too," Mako muttered and they all (apart from Genta) looked at her. "I heard him talking to Kotoha earlier," she added.

"What is going on?" Ryunosuke wondered.

Hikoma led down Mitsuba down to corridor. "I am glad to see that you are better."

"I am sufficiently recovered," Mitsuba replied, nonchalantly.

He nodded. "I hope your journey was alright."

"I'm here to see my sister," Mitsuba replied, stating that she wasn't in the mood for idle talk. Seeing her sister was more important.

"Ah, of course." He increased his pace and led her to Kotoha's room. He was about to slide the door open, but she placed a hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Tell me, honestly, is she alright?"

Hikoma looked at her. "Honestly? I don't know. She seemed to be handling it well, you know, she was determined to bring him back, but after the last attack by Fukushunegau... I think it's getting to her. She's starting to doubt herself, which is why I called you here. Hopefully she'll listen to you and understand that she can still bring Chiaki back."

Mitsuba nodded. "I'll do my best."

Hikoma bowed to her. "Thank you," he said, sliding the door open.

Kurando was still there, but Kotoha was lying back down, facing away from him. As the door slid open, Kurando stood up and walked over.

"I'm sorry, Hikoma-san," he said sadly. "I've tried but she won't listen."

"Thank you," Hikoma replied, bowing. "Hopefully her sister will have more luck."

"Her sister?" Kurando looked behind Hikoma at Mitsuba. "Ah, hello. I'm Tani Kurando, Chiaki's father."

Mitsuba bowed. "Hanaori Mitsuba, Kotoha's sister." She looked over at her little sister, who was still lying on her futon. "She really won't listen?"

Kurando shook his head. "From what I can tell, I think she's scared. She's scared that he'll really fall in love with this Momoko girl and forget her."

"So why isn't she fighting for him?"

"I think this last attack by, what was he called, Fukushunegau, really got to her. He physically hurt her and because he erased Chiaki's memories again, I think she thinks that even if she does get him to remember her again, the same thing will happen."

Mitsuba nodded. "Thank you for trying to help. I'll see what I can do." With that, she entered the room, whilst Kurando left with Hikoma, sliding the door closed. She walked over and sat so that Kotoha was facing her. "Hello, Kotoha."

"O-Onee-chan?" Kotoha stared at her sister. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you."

"I don't need any help."

"Really?" Mitsuba sighed. "Hikoma said that you were beginning to lose faith in yourself. You can't do that Kotoha. You can't give up."

"This is all your fault." Mitsuba stared at her, speechless. "If you hadn't made me realise that I loved Chiaki then this wouldn't have happened."

"Kotoha..."

"You told me that I loved him and, and then he said that he'd always been in love with me and now because of that Momoko-san took him away from me. If you hadn't made me realise my feelings then he would still be here! He wouldn't be gone!" Her voice broke as she spoke.

"Kotoha..." Mitsuba pulled her sister up, being carefully of her injuries, and pulled her close to her. "I'm sorry," she whispered as Kotoha cried. "But you have to remember, he said that he's always been in love with you. Those feelings aren't just going to disappear because of some silly girl's fantasies. Those feelings are still there. You saw that yourself when you got him to remember once and you can do it again. You can repeatedly do it, you know you can."

"Onee-chan, I don't know if I can. Fukushunegau will just make him forget again."

"Then you'll make Chiaki remember you again. I know you, Kotoha. You don't give up this easily."

Kotoha pushed herself away from Mitsuba and nodded. She then looked away, at the floor, biting her lip. "I know. I don't want to lose him. I want him back, but... but I can't. I can't keep doing this. I'm tired. I'm tired of playing Momoko's games!" she cried. "Every time it feels like I'm getting somewhere she finds a way of knocking me back down. I just don't know what to do!"

Seeing her sister's uncertainty, Mitsuba continued. "Remember when you doubted yourself as ShinkenYellow? Well, back then I told you that you are the true ShinkenYellow, not me. It was your destiny, not mine." Kotoha looked up at her. "Well, this is the same. You're the only one destined to have Chiaki's heart. Not some silly spoilt brat. You are the true love of his life, like he is the true love of yours. I know you can do this, Kotoha."

"Onee-chan..." Her eyes followed her older sister as she stood up and walked over to the table. She picked a couple of things up before sitting back down. Mitsuba held them out to Kotoha. It was here Shodophone and the photograph of her and Chiaki that she had taken from his room.

"So, are you ready to fight for what is yours?" Mitsuba asked, pressing the items into her sister's hands.

She looked at them before looking at her sister.

XxX

Hikoma re-entered the kitchen. This time accompanied by Kurando, who took a seat at the table. He sighed, placing his head in his hands.

"I see you took my advice," Ryunosuke said to Hikoma.

"I did speak to Hime first and she agreed," Hikoma replied. "I was going to ask you," he continued to Takeru, "but I couldn't find you. Forgive me." He bowed.

Takeru looked away, knowing that the reason Hikoma couldn't find him was because he was with Mako. "I understand," he replied.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be much help," Kurando apologised. "I tried, but she just wasn't listening. Hopefully her sister will have better luck."

"I hope so too," Mako said, still feeling guilty. "I want the old Kotoha back."

Genta shot her a look, but Takeru shook his head, telling him that now wasn't the best time to be bringing up what Mako had said earlier.

"Are you going to stay here?" Ryunosuke asked Kurando, who looked up.

"Ah, I don't know. I'm worried about my son, but I don't think it would do Kotoha any good for me to be here." He looked at Hikoma. "I'll stay a little bit longer to make sure she's alright before I go home. I hope you'll let me know if anything happens."

Hikoma nodded and bowed. "Of course."

"I would like you to stay."

Everyone turned to see Kotoha standing in the doorway, Mitsuba at her side.

"Koto-chan what are you doing up? You should be resting," Genta cried, rushing over to her.

She shook her head. "I'm alright," she replied. She gently touched his arm in thanks before looking back at Kurando. "I would like you to stay," she repeated.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded firmly. "I want you to stay." She then looked back at the others and bowed her head to them. "I'm sorry," she said, "for being so down. I shouldn't have lost faith in myself, but Onee-chan made me realise what I'm really fighting for. So," she lifted her head, "I'm going to get him back. I don't care what I have to do or how many times I have to do it, but I'm going to get him back."

"And why are you going to fight for him?" Mitsuba asked, looking at her younger sister.

Kotoha smiled. "Because I love him. I love him more than anything else."

"But, you're still injured," Ryunosuke pointed out.

"This is nothing," she replied, determination evident in her voice.

Everyone smiled.

"Right, so now all we need is a plan," Genta said, clapping his hands together. He knew that he had to encourage and support Kotoha in this. He wasn't about to forget his promise to protect her.

Everyone nodded and gathered around the table. During the bustle of activity, Takeru nudged Mako, gesturing to her that she should go and speak with Kotoha. Mako nodded, though she didn't seem very happy at the idea. Instead she felt incredibly nervous as she went over to where Kotoha was sat with Genta and Mitsuba.

She swallowed. "Kotoha, can I have a quick word."

Genta looked at her, frowning and was about to respond when Mitsuba nudged her sister and said, "Go on."

Kotoha, who also didn't look particularly happy, listened to her sister and stood up, following Mako out into the hall.

"What is it?"

"I-I wanted to apologise," Mako stuttered.

Kotoha folded her arms. "I'm listening."

"I'm sorry," Mako said, bowing to her. "I shouldn't have said what I did."

"You hurt me. Why would you ever think that I would give up on him and move on? How could you? What you said was worse then what any Gedoushuu or Momoko-san has ever said. You made me doubt myself even more. If Onee-chan and Tani-sama hadn't helped me then I don't know what I would have done. You're my best friend, how could you think of me like that?"

"I-I don't know. I think I was jealous." She looked away in embarrassment and guilt as the effects of Kotoha's words took effect.

"Jealous?" Kotoha snapped. "Jealous of what?"

"You!" Mako cried. "I was jealous of the fact that you're younger than me, yet you found someone who you love and who loves you in return. I was jealous that you found someone before me."

"You were jealous of us? Of me?" Kotoha asked, her anger fading. "Then shouldn't it be me who's sorry?"

Mako looked at her. "I don't understand."

"If I didn't love Chiaki then you wouldn't be jealous. It's my fault."

"What? Kotoha, no. It's not your fault. It's mine. I could cope with it before, but then things, my emotions, just spiralled out of control and I said what I shouldn't." She took a nervous step forward. "I know that you love him and would never let him go. I know that you will bring him back." She heard her voice break slightly.

"Mako-chan..." Kotoha took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Mako, startling her. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Y-you forgive me?"

Kotoha nodded against her shoulder. "I know you would never mean it."

Mako held her friend tightly against her. "Thank you."

XxX

It was early morning and the bright sunlight was etching its way through the windows, across the kitchen. As it moved, it illuminated the sleeping figures in the room. Ryunosuke and Genta had fallen asleep at the table, their mouths slightly open as they slept, whist Kotoha was asleep in a large chair that had been brought in, her sister resting her head against the side of the chair as she slept against the wall, Kaoru, who had joined them later, next to her. Takeru and Mako were sat under one of the windows, their heads resting against each other, whilst Kurando was spread out on the floor, his mouth open wide as he snored.

Hikoma and Tanba etched their way quietly into the room, followed by the Kuroko. Hikoma couldn't help but smile as he saw all of them sleeping. _Finally_, he thought as his eyes rested on Takeru and Mako.

"Hime!" Tanba gasped in surprise. He was about to go over and wake her when Hikoma stopped him.

"Let her sleep."

"But, but she can't sleep there. It's not fitting."

"I don't think she would appreciate it if you woke her."

Tanba looked at him and rubbed the back of his head. It was still feeling sore from when she had hit him with her fan for trying to make her go and sleep rather than help come up with a plan. He reluctantly agreed with Hikoma as he stood over Kurando.

The Kuroko quietly set about making breakfast and before long the smell started drifting through the room, waking everyone up.

"Eh, what?" Genta groaned as he stretched. He then sniffed the air before opening his eyes. "Eh, its morning?" He kicked Ryunosuke, who was sat opposite him, under the table. "Oi, wake up. Its morning."

Ryunosuke groaned as he sat up. He looked around as the smell of the cooking woke everyone up.

"Oww," Kotoha moaned as she stretched.

"Are you alright?" Mitsuba asked, wide awake as soon as she heard her sister moan.

"Yeah, just stiff. Maybe I should have slept in my room." She smiled.

Mitsuba frowned. "Are you sure? Your injury isn't hurting, is it?"

Kotoha shook her head. "Just a little bit sore. I'll be alright," she reassured her sister.

She nodded as she helped her over to the table where everyone had now gathered.

"How about you guys have breakfast before you go and freshen up," Hikoma said as the Kuroko started placing plates and bowls of food on the table. "You must be hungry after last night."

"Thank you, Hikoma-san," Kaoru replied. "We did manage to come up with a plan. One that will hopefully bring Chiaki back to us."

Hikoma nodded.

After everyone had freshened up after breakfast, Kaoru had them all assemble in the main room. Mitsuba and Kurando sat on the benches, whilst the four vassals sat on the floor, looking up at Takeru and Kaoru who was standing next to him.

"We all have to be prepared," Takeru told them. "We don't know when or if Momoko will bring Chiaki into the open again."

"But we have to assume that she will," Kaoru said, taking over. "She enjoys flaunting him off, so she'll use every available opportunity. We have to be prepared." She looked at Kotoha. "We're going to have to assume that she thinks you've been gravely injured and we can use this to our advantage." Kotoha nodded in response.

Takeru was about to open his mouth and continue, but the sound of the Sukima Sensor stopped him. They all watched as Hikoma approached it, taking out the slim strip of wood. He looked at it briefly before turning to them.

"It's Fukushunegau."

Kaoru nodded. She turned to them. "We're going to have to assume that Momoko and Chiaki are with him." She looked at Takeru who also nodded.

"Let's go."

As they made to rush out, Mitsuba caught her sister's hand. "Be careful," she said.

"I will," Kotoha replied, quickly hugging her older sister. She then turned to Kurando. "I'll bring him back," she promised before following the others out of the mansion.

* * *

**_A/N:_** Whew, I need to take a break. This is one long chapter!

Anyway, yes I know Mako is a bit OOC here, but I wanted her to be consumed by her jealously. But, yay her and Takeru finally told each other how they feel. Hope I did a good job, espcially for Stace.

And, yay, Kurando and Mitsuba have appeared. I never originally planned for them to be in this, but after mentioning them in the previous chapter... well, here they are.

The title for this is from one the best songs ever:

_**Song**_: Full of Grace

_**Artist**_: Sarah McLachlan


	9. Act IX

Act IX: _**My Tortured Heart**_

Momoko stared in her large mirror at her reflection. She ran her fingers over her new hair, smoothing it as she smiled. She had to admit that she thought she looked good. Her previously long blonde hair had been cut so that it fell in soft curls just below her shoulders. It had also been dyed dark brown. She couldn't stop smiling, along with her new attire of short demin shorts, a cheerful t-shirt and oversized beige cardigan complete with dark over the knee socks and brown boots; she looked almost identical to Kotoha.

"Chiaki should love me now," she said to herself.

She looked over to where he was sat, on the edge of her bed as always and sighed. He still showed no emotion towards her and hadn't spoken since he had whispered Kotoha's name. She didn't know what she was doing wrong. This was her last resort. If she couldn't get him to love her as Momoko then he should love her if he thought she was Kotoha. She only had one more thing to do and was talk like her, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't. _Damn that Kyoto accent_, she thought. In the end, she decided that if her voice was soft and girly enough, with a hint of naivety and innocence, then it would work.

She looked back at her reflection once more and smoothed her hair before going over to Chiaki. She had known since the moment she met him at university that she was in love with him. To her, he was perfect. He played the guitar and was incredible at it, he was a bit of a rebel, skipping some classes, but still managed to have some of the top grades and he was very handsome, though he kept to himself and didn't have a girlfriend. She had instantly became his friend, but decided to put off telling him how she felt until they knew each other better, but that moment never came. She was scared that he would reject her feelings so she kept putting it off. But she still refused to stop being his friend. He meant more to her than anything. Before she had started university, she had been nothing, had had no friends, no one to talk to. She had always been alone, her world, her life, empty, but then she had found him and he made her feel whole. She didn't want to lose him.

Whenever she had asked him about his life, he always mentioned his five friends and though she could never remember their names, she soon noticed that he always talked about the same person, a girl, Kotoha. She remembered how excited he had been when the reunion was coming up and wouldn't stop talking about Kotoha. He had then asked her if she would go to the train station with him to meet her, saying that he wanted two of the most important people in his life to meet. Momoko's heart had fluttered when he said that. She knew that they were close and had hoped that his words meant that he felt the same way about her and that day, she clung to him, hoping that he would say those words. But he didn't. He disappeared with that girl and she was devastated, crushed, when, after a sleepless night, she had decided to tell him how she felt only to find that he was with that girl, that he wasn't in love with her.

In that moment, her heart had shattered and all she wanted to do was curl up and cry. But then Fukushunegau had appeared and saved her. She didn't know where the blinding hatred had come from, but she no longer cared. All she wanted was Chiaki and she got him.

Whilst he had been with her, whilst he was a blank slate towards her and showed no emotion, he still performed the necessary human actions of eating, drinking and washing. Momoko had even brought clothes especially for him and he had changed into them every day. She had been looking after him, cooking for him and at night they shared her double bed, though they had never been intimate. Her previous attempt and the repercussions of it stopped her from trying again and she decided to make sure that he had completely forgotten Kotoha before contemplating trying again.

"Neh, Chiaki-kun," Momoko whispered, sitting next to him and placing her head on his shoulder, entwining her fingers with his. She realised that apart from the Kyoto accent, she didn't really know how Kotoha spoke, but since she had always seemed nervous and unsure, Momoko decided to talk with as much innocence and vulnerability as she could. "Do you remember me?"

Chiaki bent his head to look at her.

"It's me, Kotoha."

Chiaki continued to stare at her and she sighed. _Maybe this isn't going to work._ She was about to stand up when she heard Chiaki whisper something and she stopped.

"Kotoha," he whispered again, making Momoko smile.

"I'm here." She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. "I'm here."

"What happened?"

She held back a gasp. He was actually talking. "Don't you remember?" He shook his head. "Our friends have sided with a Gedoushuu who has made itself look like me. You got injured and forgot me."

"I forgot about you?"

Momoko nodded her head earnestly. "I thought you would never remember." Tears fell from her eyes as she moved and crouched down in front of him. He held out his hand and gently brushed them away. He looked into her eyes for a moment.

"You're not Kotoha."

Momoko let out a gasp. "W-what? Yes, yes I am. It's me Hanaori Kotoha. Why did you say that, Chiaki-kun?"

"I don't know." He let go of her. "I don't know, but you're not her. You're not Kotoha."

"Y-yes I am! Why do you keep saying that?"

Chiaki shook his head. "You aren't her."

Momoko stood up, shaking with anger. "Yes I am!" she shrieked. She lifted her hand and was about to slap him when Fukushunegau appeared and grabbed her wrist.

"It is time."

Momoko staggered against his grip. She looked up at him and nodded before pulling her arm out of his grip.

"You hear that, Chiaki-kun," she said scornfully. "Your beloved Kotoha is going to wish that she had never messed with me."

Chiaki just looked at her.

XxX

They were stood in an empty area of countryside, on a cliff top that overlooked a small area of land before overlooking the city below. Momoko was stood in the centre with Chiaki on one side and Fukushunegau on the other. It was time for her to grant her final wish and she knew that it had to be done in front of the Shinkengers. Fukushunegau had made that very clear since they were the reason all of this was happening.

Fukushunegau hadn't informed her of his entire plan and what the final wish would result in, but since it would cause Kotoha to suffer immensely then she didn't care. She had what she wanted and with her out of the way completely, there was nothing to come in-between her and Chiaki anymore.

She was becoming increasingly restless and agitated, but she tried not to show it since Fukushunegau and Chiaki were stood silently next to her. "Where are they?" she muttered. "They should be here by now."

"Patience," Fukushunegau replied. "They shall be here soon."

No sooner than the words had left him mouth when there was movement below them and Momoko felt her heart pounding with excitement as the six Shinkengers came into view. They came to stop a short distance away from the cliff face. They were at a distance so they couldn't see Momoko's new look clearly, but close enough so that they could shout to each other.

"You're not dead then," Momoko shouted down, her eyes resting on Kotoha, a malevolent smile on her face.

"It'll take more than that to kill me!" Kotoha shouted back, despite her body still being racked with pain.

"Good. It means I get to make you suffer more!" She ran a hand down Chiaki's arm.

"What do you want now?" Takeru shouted up at the trio.

Momoko laughed. "It is time for me to make my final wish and I thought that I'd be kind enough to let you witness it."

"Final wish?" Takeru muttered to himself. "What do you mean?" He directed the question back at Momoko.

She tapped the side of her nose, laughing as she did so. "That's our little secret. You'll find out in due time." She turned to Fukushunegau and nodded. The three of them disappeared from the cliff top and reappeared in front of the Shinkengers. Kotoha let out a gasp upon seeing Momoko. "Do you like it?" she asked, twirling around. "I thought that I'd copy your image." She stroked Chiaki's arm. "He seems to like it a lot." Smiling happily, she spun herself in front of Chiaki and kissed him, her fingers sliding up his arms and into his hair.

Kotoha almost stumbled as she watched in disgust, shaking her head. She wanted to look away, but knew that that would be a sign of weakness. She was here to get Chiaki back and nothing Momoko did was going to stop her.

"You really think that will work?" Kotoha finally said and Momoko broke away from Chiaki to look at her, a small smile of satisfaction on her lips. "Everything else you've tried has obviously failed, so you decide to pretend to be me? It won't work." She took a step forward. "Chiaki doesn't love me because of how I look. He loves me for me, which is why you'll never make him love you. You can look like me, but you'll never be me."

"Koto-chan," Genta muttered from beside her.

Everyone had turned to look at her and Mako couldn't help but smile to herself at her friend's determination.

Kotoha looked directly at Momoko and tilted her head. "There's one thing I don't understand. You're so determined to make Chiaki love you, so why haven't you already made your final wish? What are you saving it for? It can't be just to make Chiaki love you. There's more to this, isn't there."

The other Shinkengers looked at her in surprise as they realised that she was right. That final wish couldn't have anything to do with making Chiaki fall in love with Momoko otherwise she would have already used it.

Momoko sighed. "You're clever than I took you for." She left Chiaki and went a stood next to Fukushunegau. She tapped her nose. "But what my final wish is for is a secret. I'll never tell," she said in a sing-song voice. She looked up at Fukushunegau. "I guess we should put our plan into motion."

Fukushunegau nodded once and Momoko began to shudder as the Ayakashi entered her body. Her skin rippled as the Shinkengers looked on in disgust. Momoko's eyes turned black as the Ayakashi possessed her. Momoko turned to Chiaki. "Go," she hissed to him, her voice barely recognisable.

Chiaki stepped forward, his shodophone in his hand. "Ippitsu Soujou," he said writing the kanji for 'wood', transforming into ShinkenGreen, his Shinkenmaru in his hand as he advanced towards them.

Kaoru turned to them as they took out their shodophones. "You know what to do," she informed them.

"Hai."

They all nodded in unison, writing their respective elemental kanjis before transforming. They all ran at Chiaki, engaging him in a fight whilst Kotoha ran past them towards Momoko. She struck at Momoko with her Shinkenmaru, but the attack was deflected as a sword materialised in her hand, surprising Kotoha.

"I should have seen this coming," Momoko laughed, swinging her sword at Kotoha who ducked under it.

"I'm not going to stop until I have him back," Kotoha replied, pushing Momoko away from her.

Momoko struck at Kotoha again. "We're going to be at this forever then. I'm not going to let you take him away from me again."

Kotoha parried the attack. "Why? Why can't you just accept what happened?"

Momoko pulled Kotoha towards her. "Why can't you just accept that he's mine?" She smiled spitefully. "I took from him the only thing he had left to give you. I made him mine."

Kotoha stared at her as she realised what she was saying. She shook her head. "You can't have. He wouldn't have..." her voice trailed off.

"But we did and it was good." She smiled sweetly. "The way he held me, the way he touched me, the way he whispered my name over and over. You'll never ever get to feel that with him."

Kotoha's breath caught in her throat and she felt disorientated, her head spinning. "No..."

Seeing that she was distracted, Momoko kicked Kotoha in the stomach, making her stagger back. "I can't let you make him remember!" she suddenly cried and Kotoha looked at her confused. Her voice was once more recognisable and it sounded sincere and apologetic. "I can't let you. I'm sorry!" Kotoha lowered her Shinkenmaru completely at the tone. It was as if the real Momoko was talking to her.

"Momoko-san..."

"Kotoha, what are you doing?" Ryunosuke shouted as he stood up from having been knocked down by Chiaki.

Kotoha instinctively turned to look at Ryunosuke as Momoko let out a scream which turned into a hollow laugh as Fukushunegau took control again, making Momoko strike Kotoha across her back. Kotoha screamed in pain as she collapsed to the floor, her transformation disappearing. Blood slowly seeped through her clothes as the attack reopened her wounds.

Upon hearing Kotoha scream, Chiaki stopped in his attack against the other Shinkengers. He looked over in her direction to see her crying in pain on the ground, whilst someone who looked like her watched with a gleeful smile on her face.

The other Shinkengers, realising that the fighting had stopped, followed Chiaki's gaze. "Kotoha!" They all cried, running over as Momoko lifted Kotoha up by her neck with inhumane strength, her feet dangling just above the ground. Before they could get any closer, Momoko held out her hand and a blast shot from it, knocking them all down.

Kotoha gasped as the grip tightened and she tried to blink away the tears forming because of the pain. Momoko pulled her closer to her and whispered in her ear. "You make him remember and I die. You break the wish and I die." Her voice was harsh and tainted again.

"No," Kotoha whispered, shaking her head. If their plan succeeded then Momoko was going to die.

Momoko laughed harshly. "What's more important, getting the love of your life back or living with knowing that because of you I died?"

Kotoha shook her head again. "No."

"Let her go!" Takeru shouted, as he struggled to stand.

"As you wish." Momoko dropped Kotoha and she cried out as she landed on the ground. Momoko called Chiaki over. He hadn't moved since he had heard Kotoha scream but on Momoko's command, he walked over. He looked at Momoko, waiting for his orders. "Kill her." She pointed at Kotoha, who turned so that she was looking at Chiaki, tears running down her face.

"Please, don't," she begged.

Chiaki didn't respond as he took a stance, ready to strike.

"Chiaki!"

"Chiaki, don't!"

"Koto-chan!"

The cries of the other Shinkengers went unheard as the two stared at each other. Kotoha's breath caught in her throat once more as she stared at him. Forgetting what Momoko had told her about the two of them and what would happen if he remembered, she still wanted him back. She still loved him. Though she couldn't see his face under his helmet, she couldn't tear herself away and unbeknownst to her, his eyes were staring into hers. There was something about her that made him reluctant to look away from her. He felt as though he recognised her, but he couldn't remember where, but at the same time, he felt as though there was a part of him missing as he looked at the injured girl lying on the ground before him, he felt as though she completed him. He didn't know why he was going to strike her. He was following orders. But he didn't want to. He didn't want to hurt her, to kill her.

"What are you waiting for?" Momoko shrieked, bringing Chiaki out of his daze as he focused on her voice.

Without breaking eye contact with Kotoha, he slowly lowered his Shinkenmaru, ending his transformation as he did so.

"Chiaki," Kotoha whispered. He was beginning to remember. She could tell. But he couldn't. If he did then Momoko would die, but she wanted him back. She wanted him to remember.

"What are you doing?" Momoko cried. "Kill her!"

"No," Chiaki replied. He took tentative steps towards the girl on the floor and knelt in front of her. They all watched in apprehension as he extended a hand towards her and gently touched her cheek. Kotoha closed her eyes and leaned into the touch. "Kotoha," he whispered and she smiled. The five Shinkengers gasped in surprise as they watched.

"No!" Momoko screamed. Her body began to tremble as Fukushunegau appeared. He took Momoko's hand in his own.

"Quickly!" he hissed. "Before he completely remembers. Make my final wish!"

Momoko breathed heavily, ignoring Fukushunegau. "Why?" she cried. "Why could you never love me? Why could you never let go of her?" Everyone's attention turned to her and both Chiaki and Kotoha broke eye contact to look at her. "I did everything, but it never worked." Tears ran down her eyes and she let out an anguished cry. "I just wish that I had never made you forget her!" She suddenly gasped as she realised what she had said and she looked at her hand which was still joined with Fukushunegau's.

The Ayakashi let out an angry scream of frustration as their hands began glowing. In a second it was over and Chiaki let out a painful cry as he clutched his head.

"You stupid girl!" Fukushunegau screamed pushing Momoko away. She fell to the ground in shock.

"Chiaki!" Kotoha was instantly at his side, ignoring her injuries, as he held his head, crying out. The other Shinkengers rushed over and they crowded around.

Memories tore though Chiaki's mind. Images of the same girl. Some were just of him thinking about her, others of the two of them. They flew through his mind so quickly that he could barely tell them apart.

_He was in the garden listening to her play her flute... he was bowing to her and apologising... she touched his shoulder... "I like your type," she said... he was carrying her on his back... "You really are an idiot. But you're amazing"... she fell unconscious in Takeru's arms and he rushed out of the door in anguish... he was attacking a stone pillar with his Shinkenmaru, screaming for an Ayakashi to come out... he said that he'd become a Gedou just to save her life... he was drawing a cat face on Takeru and he smiled as she laughed... he felt jealous when he heard that she was to pretend to be someone's girlfriend... he felt scared during their final fight with Doukoku that he wouldn't be able to tell her that he liked her... the sadness he felt upon hearing that she had left before he had had a chance to say goodbye... getting his first letter from her... the happiness he felt upon hearing of the reunion, knowing that he would see her again... talking to his father about her... his father's face, filled with happiness, as he told him that he was in love with her... the happiness that filled him as he realised this... seeing her again at the train station... the overwhelming joy of telling her that he loved her... their first kiss under the starry sky..._

His eyes shot open as he gasped for breath. He looked up to see the girl from his memories. She wore a worried expression. He then looked at the others, remembering them. They were his friends, his comrades. All of them wore the same expression as the girl and his eyes flicked back to hers.

"Chiaki?" Her voice was soft and full of emotion, as though she was fighting the urge to cry.

He looked at her, trying to piece together his memories. This girl, he was in love with her and she loved him.

He reached over to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "Kotoha," he said, smiling. "You're Kotoha."

"Y-you remember?" Her voice shook as she spoke.

He leaned forwards, tilting his head as he gently kissed her lips. She closed her eyes as she kissed him back. The other Shinkengers watched with smiles on their faces.

The two slowly broke apart and he tenderly stroked her cheek. "Does that answer your question, Hanaori Kotoha?"

"Chiaki..." Kotoha threw her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. "You're back."

"I'm back," he replied, holding her back, smiling as the other Shinkengers laughed happily. "Takeru, Hime, Ryunosuke, Nee-san, Gen-chan, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."

Takeru clasped his hand on his shoulder. "We understand. We're just glad to have you back."

"Yeah, welcome back, mate," Genta agreed.

Mako smiled. "Your back," she said softly.

"About time," Ryunosuke muttered, though he was smiling happily. Mako gently hit him, though she continued to smile.

Chiaki smiled at them, happy that they had forgiven him. He could remember most of what had happened and felt guilty at hurting them. He was also filled with guilt over Momoko's actions, knowing that he was to blame. He looked at Kotoha and couldn't help but smile broadly as he remembered how she had been so determined to save him. He sensed that she had been through a lot to bring him back and he hoped that she had forgiven him for everything. She was smiling too and he remembered that she had just been injured. He was about to say something when Ryunosuke spoke up, diverting his attention.

"Sorry to break this up, but..." Ryunosuke shifted slightly, reminding them of Momoko and Fukushunegau. They all turned to see Momoko standing up, her legs shaking.

"Momoko..." Chiaki began. He was surprised at her appearance and he didn't understand why she looked like Kotoha.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know what happened. It was if there was something inside of me, controlling me. I never meant for any of this." She turned her head to look at Fukushunegau, who was seething with anger.

"You stupid little girl," he hissed venomously. "Do you have any idea what you have done? You ruined my plans! That last wish was supposed to revive Doukoku, but you used it to undo everything I've worked so hard to achieve!"

"I-I'm sorry," Momoko stammered. "I didn't mean to. I just didn't want to be sad anymore."

Fukushunegau moved so quickly that it took everyone a second to realise that he had moved behind Momoko. "I have no use for you anymore." He plunged his clawed hand into Momoko's back, making her scream in agony, his nails sticking out of her stomach, blood quickly dripping from them. Ferociously, he pulled his hand out of her and she collapsed to the ground.

They all froze as they watched. Fukushunegau smirked as he watched their reactions. "I'm not done with you yet," he hissed to them before disappearing.

Chiaki shook his head as he blinked, taking it all in. "Momoko," he whispered. His eyes suddenly widened. "Momoko!"

"Momoko-san!"

Coming to their senses, Chiaki and Kotoha were quickly on their feet, running over to Momoko, who was crying out in pain.

As she ran, Kotoha stumbled as she felt pain course through her body. She stopped and gingerly touched her lower back, instantly sending pain shooting through her body as she felt the wetness of her blood. She took a couple of breaths before wiping her hand on her shorts, running over to Chiaki who was now with Momoko. She sank onto her knees next to him.

His hands were on her stomach, trying to stop the bleeding. His hands were stained red.

"You need to stop," Momoko muttered, groaning in pain.

"No." He shook his head fiercely. "I'm not going to lose you!"

"Chiaki-kun, please..."

He shook his head again. He didn't want Momoko to die. She couldn't.

"I-I'm sor-sorry... Chiaki-kun," Momoko whispered. She lifted her hand and he took it in his own as his other hand continued to apply pressure in a futile attempt to stop the bleeding. "I-I was jealous."

Chiaki felt tears sting his eyes. "It's alright," he said.

Momoko winced as she shook her head. "I caused you so much pain, to both of you." She looked up at Kotoha, who had tears falling down her face. "I'm sorry, Kotoha-chan."

Even though she didn't want to, she couldn't help but forgive Momoko. She shook her head as she fought back more tears that were threatening to fall.

"No, Momoko-chan, please. I'm going to save you." Chiaki could feel tears brimming. He had Kotoha back, but he didn't want to lose Momoko because of it. "I'm going to save you," he whispered.

"You already did," she whispered, a small smile on her face. "But now, I should have known better. I should have known that I'd never have your heart." Momoko's voice was getting fainter, her eyes becoming unfocused. She looked back at Kotoha and leaned over with her free hand and clasped Kotoha's shoulder, pulling her down. "I lied," she whispered in her ear. "What I said about me and Chiaki-kun... I lied..."

"Momoko-san..." Kotoha straightened up as Momoko's gaze wandered back to Chiaki.

"You two really love each other a lot," she said, smiling gently.

"Momoko-chan..." Chiaki could feel her hand become colder. "Please, don't go."

She shook her head. "I made a mistake and now I have to pay for it." Her eyes went back to Kotoha. "Look after him for me."

"I will." Kotoha couldn't stop the tears from falling now.

"Thank you," she whispered to Chiaki as her voice began to fade. "Thank you for being my friend." Her eyes fluttered closed and her grip on Chiaki's hand became limp.

"Momoko-chan," he whispered as tears fell from his eyes. He gently placed her hand on her chest before turning to Kotoha who wrapped her arms around him and cried on her shoulder as she cried into his chest.

From a short distance away, the Shinkengers watched with sadness in their hearts.

* * *

**Read & Review ^_^**

**I actually finished this chapter last weekend, but I've been so busy (and stressed) at work this work that I haven't had time to put this up, plus I've been pretty annoyed at someone copying my ideas for something.**

**Anyway, Momoko died. I was always debating as to whether or not to do that, but in the end, yep, I killed her off. Also, I forgot DaiGoyou again. I did try, but I couldn't really fit him into this and saying that, even though the other Shinkengers are present for a vast majority of this chapter, they aren't really in this either and since the main focus of this was Chiaki remembering and Momoko's death, then it was also quite hard for me to put them in without drawing away from this.**

**As with the last chapter, the title for this is taken from the song 'Ship of Fools'**

_**Song**_: Ship of Fools

_**Artist**_: Jamie Dunlap


	10. Act X

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but I've been really busy and in a bit of a flunk. But, I've eventually managed to finish this chapter.**

**Also, yes, I have changed my pen name. I got bored of ThornedBlackRose88, so I changed it. Actually been changing a few things lately, probably as a way to get over my flunk.**

Act X: _**Before the Dawn**_

Kotoha brushed her tears away as she moved, resting her head against Chiaki's, who still continued to mourn the sudden death of his friend. Her mind was still numb from all of it. She had him back, finally, and she was happy, ecstatic, but she was also sad. She had never wanted Momoko to die. She hadn't expected her to die. Her body still lay next to them, becoming colder and she couldn't help but wonder what was going to happen to it. _No, to _her_. To her,_ she reminded herself. She wondered if she had any family and, if she did, how would it be explained to them that she had died. She slowly shook her head. She didn't want to think about that, not at the moment.

She gently stroked Chiaki's cheeks, wiping away his tears. She didn't know how he was going to cope with Momoko's death, not after everything else that had happened. All she knew was that she loved him and was going to help him through this.

"Hey."

She turned her head to see Mako crouched down next to her, the other Shinkengers stood not too far away. All of them wore the same expressions of sadness and regret.

"Let's go back to the mansion," Mako said softly, gently placing her hand on Kotoha's shoulder.

Kotoha slowly nodded and turned her head slightly towards Momoko's body. "What about...?" she whispered.

"I call the Kuroko," Takeru replied. "We'll have her taken back to the mansion." He looked at Kaoru, who nodded in agreement, before she stood away from them and took out her Shodophone. He and Genta then walked over and crouched either side of Chiaki, ready to help him.

"Chiaki," Kotoha said softly, "we're going to go back to the mansion now, okay."

He lifted his head and looked at her. He nodded and she took his hands in his and together they stood up, Takeru and Genta standing with them, ready to help. She began to lead him away and Takeru and Genta then took over from her, placing his arms over their shoulders, helping him to walk.

She saw the Kuroko come running towards them and she looked back at Momoko's lifeless body. _I'm sorry_, she thought before turning back and following her comrades.

As she walked, she suddenly felt her body become weak and her vision began to blur as her head spun. A sudden jolt of pain soared through her body from her lower back as the pain she had been suppressing began to take over her body. She hissed in pain, touching the drying blood that stained her clothes as she felt her wounds.

"Chiaki," she whispered as her vision turned black and she collapsed to the ground.

Chiaki, meanwhile, was allowing himself to be carried by his two friends. His mind was still in a blank, numb, state of shock, but then he heard someone whisper, cry out, his name and he turned his head to see Kotoha collapse to the ground. His mind suddenly snapped awake. "Kotoha!" he cried, pushing his friends off of him and ran over to her.

The others also rushed over, surprised that she had collapsed.

"Kotoha." Chiaki fell to the ground next to her and lifted her into his arms.

"What happened?" Ryunosuke asked as the other Shinkengers fell down next to them.

"Oi, Kotoha." Chiaki gently shook her body. He wasn't going to lose her as well. He had already lost Momoko. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Oh crap," Genta muttered. "She was injured remember. Fukushunegau's attack reopened her wounds. She was bleeding."

Chiaki, whose face had paled considerably, looked at him before carefully adjusting her body so that they could see the pool of now-dry blood on her lower back. His hands shook.

"Shit."

"I forgot," Mako admitted, her voice unsteady. "She got injured, you came back and then Momoko died. It all happened so quickly I forgot."

Takeru heard her voice begin to break and he also felt increasingly worried about the state of Kotoha. He reached out and took Mako's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. They weren't going to lose Kotoha. She wasn't going to die.

"We need to get back to the mansion," Kaoru said, taking control of the situation. "We need to go now."

Chiaki adjusted Kotoha in his arms before he stood up. Takeru and Genta moved as though they were going to help but he shook his head. "I'll carry her," he told them, his eyes not leaving her face. "She is my girlfriend." He softly kissed her forehead.

XxX

Mako leaned against the doorframe, her hands clasped together, and sighed. Behind her the door was open slightly and she could hear the sounds of activity coming from the room. She tilted her head back. She felt so guilty. She knew that all of them did. If they had reacted quicker, focusing on Kotoha straight after Chiaki had returned to them, then she wouldn't have collapsed and wouldn't be lying, once more, on her futon because of her injuries. They had let her down and, even though they all knew that Kotoha was too stubborn and too kind, focusing on Momoko rather than herself, they all blamed themselves. Tears formed in her eyes as she pictured her best friend lying on the ground, unconscious and bleeding and she shook her head, trying to rid herself of those images.

The door to Kotoha's room quietly slid open completely and Mako jumped as the Kuroko quickly filed out. She turned her head and saw Mitsuba and Chiaki, both of them with concerned expressions, who were sat either side of Kotoha, who was lying on her futon, her eyes closed. She wanted to go in, to sit with her best friend, but she stopped herself. At that moment, it wasn't her place. It was Mitsuba and Chiaki's. They were, after all, the two most important people in her life and she knew that they would want to spend time alone with Kotoha. She watched as the final Kuroko left and she allowed him to close her door completely. He bowed to her before rushing after the others.

Mako sighed again and walked down the corridor. She didn't understand how everything had become so messed up. They had Chiaki back, but Momoko had died and Kotoha was badly injured. It wasn't supposed to be like this. Yes, part of the plan had been for Kotoha to be injured again, since it had awakened Chiaki once before they thought that it would work again, but they hadn't expected Fukushunegau to kill Momoko and for Kotoha to push past her own injuries for the sake of Chiaki and Momoko. Another wave of guilt filled her. Even though she had never known Momoko and couldn't forgive her for everything that she had put her friends through, she still felt guilt and sadness at her untimely death and couldn't help but feel slightly responsible for it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realised that her feet had carried her out into the garden. She heard the sound of a kendo stick being hit and, coming out of her revive, she looked up to see Takeru and Ryunosuke sparring with Genta watching. She hadn't realised that her feet had had instinctively led her to Takeru. She wanted him to hold so badly, but she knew that he wouldn't. They had decided now to wait until Kotoha had recovered before telling everyone about their relationship, but it didn't stop her from wanting him to hold her and to tell her that everything was going to be okay. She watched them for a couple of moments before Takeru saw her and lowered his kendo stick. Ryunosuke and Genta followed his gaze.

"How is she?" Takeru asked, walking over to her.

Mako shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know," she replied, her voice low, almost a whisper. "Chiaki and Mitsuba are with her." She felt her eyes fill with tears as memories filled her mind of everything that had happened. They finally had Chiaki back, but it wasn't a happy reunion and she remembered that none of them had said that they were glad that he was back. She knew that they all were, but too much had happened, so the words hadn't been said.

Takeru, seeing her distress, took her hand gently. "It'll be okay," he told her. "Everything will be okay. Kotoha will be okay."

Mako sniffed and nodded. "I know, but," she paused, biting her lip nervously, "but I'm scared," she admitted. "I'm scared she won't get better. She's my best friend. I don't know what I would do without her."

In one quick, swift, movement, Takeru pulled Mako against him and wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Ryunosuke and Genta exchanged a knowing glance at this and quietly left the garden, leaving Takeru and Mako alone.

"She'll be okay," Takeru said softly, gently kissing the top of her head as Mako quietly cried into his shoulder.

XxX

Chiaki gently held onto Kotoha's hand as he brushed a strand of hair off her face. He sighed as his fingers carefully ran down the side of her face.

"I don't get how this happened," he said sadly. "Why didn't she say anything? Why didn't we notice?"

It was night. The room was dimly lit by the lamps that the Kuroko had lit once the sun had begun to set. Kotoha was lying on her futon, covered in a thick blanket, her eyes closed, but her breathing was gentle and steady, with Chiaki and Mitsuba on either side of her.

Mitsuba watched him for a moment, taking note of how he cared for her sister. "This is Kotoha we're talking about," she said softly. "She's always one to put others before herself. Your friend just died and Kotoha being Kotoha didn't want to put you though any more pain by telling you. And as to why none of you realised," her voice began to sound harsher, "as you told me, a lot happened in a short space of time. Your return and your friend's death put her injuries to back of your minds, bringing them back to the surface when it was too late." Her voice now sounded harsh and bitter.

Chiaki noticed her tone and looked at her. "I'm sorry."

Mitsuba shook her head. "I know it's not your fault, but she's my sister. She shouldn't be like this." She gestured to Kotoha's sleeping figure.

Chiaki nodded and turned his head back so that he was looking at Kotoha's face again. The Kuroko had told them that she was going to be fine, but that didn't stop him from worrying about her. He was also worried that she wouldn't forgive him for letting her end up like that again. He also feared that she wouldn't forgive him for everything that had happened with Momoko. He had been told of everything that had happened and her determination to bring him back, but it didn't stop the seeds of fear from being planted. He just wanted her to wake up and for her to kiss him. He missed the feel of her lips against his. He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about that. Not when she was lying there.

Mitsuba watched him. She decided to leave him alone with her sister for while, guessing that there some things that he wanted to say without her being present. She touched her sister's cheek before standing up. "I'm going to get a drink," she said. "Is there anything you want?"

Chiaki shook his head and Mitsuba nodded before silently leaving the room. Once she had left, he leaned forward and gently kissed Kotoha's forehead. He didn't want to lose her. He had lost too many people. His mother and now Momoko had been too of the most important people in his life and now they were gone. Along with his father, whom he had managed to re-bond with, Kotoha was all he had left. He wasn't going to lose her.

"Kotoha," he whispered softly, "please. I need you to come back." He took her hand in his, gently stroking the back of it with his thumb. "Just, please, wake up." With his other hand, he ran his fingertips along her forehead and along her cheek. "Please, I need you." He eyes moistened with tears threatening to fall. "Please, Kotoha."

He closed his eyes in an attempt to keep the tears away, but they shot open when he felt Kotoha's fingers grip his hand slightly. He looked at her face as her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Chiaki," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Kotoha!" The tears formed in his eyes again, this time from happiness.

She looked at him, her eyes unfocused. "What happened?"

"You collapsed," he said, though he couldn't hide his look of happiness. "When Fukushunegau attacked you, your wounds reopened and you collapsed."

She nodded slowly, before grasping his arm with her free hand so she could sit up. He helped her, as she groaned and winced from the pain. "At least it's not as bad as last time," she muttered to herself.

His eyes snapped up, making contact with hers. His memories were patchy and he couldn't remember everything that had transpired whilst he had been under Momoko's control, but he remembered their meeting in the small wooded area the first time she had gotten him to remember. "This is all my fault," he whispered, slowly running his fingers across her arm, moving them down, tracing the bones on the back of her hand.

She watched his hand for a moment as he clasped hers in his before looking up at him. "This isn't anyone's fault," she replied. Her tone was neutral, through Chiaki felt as though there was a harshness behind it, "it just happened."

Chiaki frowned. He sensed that they were close to discussing Momoko, something he didn't want to do and he also had a feeling as though they were the brink of an argument. They were finally reunited, together again; they weren't supposed to be arguing. In order to break the tension that was threatening, he raised his free hand, caressing her cheek. "I'm so glad that you're alright."

Kotoha placed her hand over his. "I can't believe that you're finally back," she said, smiling gently.

He smiled back, staring into her eyes for a moment before he pulled her towards him, kissing her. Kotoha wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling his as close to her as possible, raising herself up slightly in order to deepen the kiss, which soon became intense and passionate, numbing the pain that slowly coursed through her body. He could help but kiss her back with the same fervour, his fingers clutching the back of her head, running through her hair. He had missed the touch of her lips against his for too long.

When they broke away, Chiaki pulled her close to him, holding her tightly in his arms as she rested her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I missed you," she whispered softly. "I missed you so much."

Chiaki kissed the top of her head before slowly stroking her slightly dishevelled hair. "I missed you too."

They stayed in each other's embraces for a few minutes before Kotoha broke the silence.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I'm sorry about Momoko-san."

Chiaki's heart froze at the mention of her name. He didn't want to talk about her. Not yet.

Kotoha had felt him tense and she looked up. "I'm sorry," she said once more, realising that he didn't want to talk about his friend. "I-I shouldn't have said anything." She bit her lip nervously.

"I should go," Chiaki replied without looking at her. She noticed his tone and carefully sat back so that he could stand. "I'll let the others know that you're awake. I'm sure your sister will want to see you." He stood up as he spoke and didn't say anything until he reached the door. "I'll send a Kuroko in to check on your injuries." He said the last bit almost as an afterthought and he didn't look back at her before he slid the door open and exited.

Kotoha watched him leave through unfocused eyes. She mentally kicked herself. How could she have been so stupid as to bring up Momoko? She had just died. Of course he wasn't going to want to talk about her. She shook her head. He and Momoko had been friends and she had been in love with him. Kotoha couldn't help but wonder how much he had cared for Momoko. They had been alone together for a while and she couldn't help but think about what they could have done together, Momoko had hinted as much during their fight and she was now, with Chiaki's reaction to her name being mentioned, she wondered whether it was actually true.

_It would make sense_, she told herself._ They were together for all of that time and Momoko practically said so. Maybe he realised that he loved her too. Maybe that's why he just left, because he realised that his feelings for her were stronger than the ones for me._

She was distracted from her thoughts when the door to her room slid open and Mitsuba appeared, a Kuroko standing just behind her.

"Onee-chan."

"Kotoha!" Mitsuba ran over to her younger sister, pulling her into her embrace. Kotoha wrapped her arms around her shoulders and silently cried.

XxX

Chiaki mentally kicked himself as he walked down the corridor. He didn't know where he was going; he was just walking around aimlessly, consumed by his thoughts.

He had been halfway down the corridor, away from Kotoha's room when Mitsuba had appeared. She had asked about her sister, but he had ignored her. He had caught the look that she gave him, one of confusion and irritation before she ran off, calling for a Kuroko.

It was nearly dawn as he walked into the garden, where he felt most at peace. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He had just left his injured girlfriend, walked out on her when he needed him because his thoughts were too consumed with another. No matter what, he couldn't get Momoko out of his head. She had been his friend and she had died. She had died because of her love for him and Kotoha had now been badly injured not once, but twice trying to save him because she loved him. He shook his head. He wanted nothing more than to go back to Kotoha, to tell her that he was sorry, but he couldn't. He didn't know if he could be around her anymore. Not because he didn't love her, because he did. He loved her so much, but he couldn't risk her being hurt again, or dying. He didn't want to lose her, but after Momoko's death, he was beginning to feel that everyone who loved him had left him, they had died. First his mother, then Momoko. Who was going to be next, Kotoha or his father whom he had only just rebuilt a relationship with? No, he wasn't going to risk it. He had to leave before anyone else got hurt because of him.

And with that, his mind snapped awake. He was going to leave. Now.

He turned and walked quickly to his room. He packed a few quick essential belongings into his rucksack and scribbled a quick note. He thought momentarily about leaving his Kuma Origami, but decided against it. He would want the company. But he left his Shodophone on top of the note. He glanced at the photographs of him and Kotoha before picking up the one Ryunosuke had taken of the two of them at the reunion party. He gently touched Kotoha's face in the photograph before pocketing it. He didn't really want to take any reminders of what he was about to leave behind, but that photograph was special to him.

He then quickly slid out of the room, closing the door quietly as he did so before creeping down the corridor.

"Where are you going?"

Chiaki jumped at the voice. He hadn't expected anyone to be awake. He turned to see Genta standing behind him with a lamp in his hand. "Gen-chan..."

"Are you leaving?" Genta took a step forward and Chiaki lowered his head in humiliation. "Why?"

"Because, because everyone around me is getting hurt," he muttered, still not lifting his head.

"It wasn't your fault Momoko died. You do know that don't you."

Chiaki's head shot up at the mention of her name. "She died because she loved me."

"And what about Kotoha? She hasn't died has she."

Chiaki shook his head. "But she's injured. She's been injured, badly, twice, because of me. Because she tried to save me."

"That could have happened to any of us."

"But it didn't." Chiaki was getting frustrated. Why couldn't Genta understand that he had to leave? Too many people were being hurt because of him.

Genta sighed. "You can't leave her," he said gently, referring to Kotoha.

"If I don't then she could die, like my mother and like..." he couldn't bring himself to say her name.

"Kotoha knew what she was signing on for when she became a Shinkenger, that there was a possibility that she could die. She knew that because of what happened to her mother. I know you don't want her to hurt anymore, but what do you think will happen if you leave?"

Chiaki frowned. He knew that she would be distraught, but he believed, hoped, that she would get over him, move on to someone else.

Genta groaned in frustration. "Why are you being so selfish?" he suddenly shouted, balling his fists in anger. "Why can't you get it through that thick skull of yours that this isn't your fault? It could have happened to any of us. It's no one's fault but the Gedoushuu. I know you blame yourself for Momoko's death, but you didn't kill her. Fukushunegau did! If I were you, I'd want to avenge her death and for Kotoha's injuries and the only way to that is to destroy Fukushunegau!"

Chiaki stared at him, lost for words. But, he knew Genta was right. Fukushunegau had to pay for all of the damage, pain and suffering he had caused.

"You can't leave," Genta continued, his voice calm once more. "We need you. Kotoha needs you. And no matter how hard you would try to deny it once you left, you need us. You need Kotoha. And I know you Chiaki, you may act irrationally, but at the end of that day, you love her more than anything and if you left, you'd also be hurting yourself."

Chiaki lowered his head again. He didn't want to walk away. He didn't want to run away from his feelings. He loved her as much as she loved him and if he left, then they would both be hurting. He had waited too long to be with her and he didn't to leave her now. He let his rucksack drop to the floor. His eyes were brimming with tears at his idiocy. He didn't want to leave her. He didn't want her to suffer anymore than she already was.

"Gen-chan..." He looked up at Genta, who was surprised to see his friend on the brink of tears. "I'm sorry."

Genta nodded and watched as he sank onto his knees, all of the emotions of the previous day bursting out of him. Genta crouched down next to him and placed his hand on his shaking shoulders.

* * *

**Song**: Before The Dawn

**Artist**: Evanescence


	11. Act XI

Act XI: _**Family Portrait**_

The morning following his almost departure and after a long talk with Genta in which they had come to an unspoken agreement not to mention that he had almost left, Chiaki was sat on the veranda, staring out at the empty garden, at the approaching grey clouds. He was confused. His emotions all jumbled up. He knew that it was stupid of him to consider leaving and he remembered when Takeru had left following the revelation that he was just a Kagemushu and not the real ShinkenRed. After Takeru's departure, all of them had suffered, been upset and angry and the more he thought about it, the more Chiaki realised what the repercussions would have been if he had left. He was going to just be hurting himself and Kotoha. Everyone would have been affected. They had all been through so much together over the last couple of years that his sudden departure would have had an affect on all of them. While Genta had managed to talk some sense into him and make him realise the consequences of his actions, Chiaki still felt the need to talk to someone. He needed to talk to someone who would be objective about his relationships with both Kotoha and Momoko. He needed to know, to understand, what his feelings towards Momoko had been. He loved Kotoha. He knew that more than anything, but he was confused regarding Momoko.

"Chiaki."

He jumped at the sound of the voice and turned, surprised to see who it was who had addressed him.

"Oyaji?"

Kurando sighed at how his son addressed him as he stepped out onto the veranda. Chiaki didn't move.

Chiaki stared at his father. He hadn't known that he was at the mansion. "What are you doing here? When did you come here?"

Kurando walked over. "After she was injured, Kotoha became increasingly depressed. Hikoma-san thought that her sister and myself may have been able to help her overcome that depression," he explained. "Her sister was more helpful than me." He smiled.

"And now?"

"I'm here to help you." When Chiaki didn't reply, Kurando sighed before continuing. "I know I haven't always been around and supportive when I was, but I'm here now, Chiaki. After you came home, we grew closer, didn't we." Chiaki continued to remain silent. "I bet you're confused at the moment. You just lost someone who you were to close to. I know what that's like. I lost your mother, remember, and there were times when I thought that I wouldn't be able to pull through, that I would be consumed by the sadness. But there was one thing that managed to pull me through." He crouched down and placed a hand on Chiaki's shoulder. "You. You were the one thing that kept me going."

Chiaki looked up at his father and was surprised to see that his eyes were beginning to glisten with threatening tears. "Oyaji..."

"And then Hikoma-san called me and told me what had happened and I was scared. I was scared that I had lost you like I had lost your mother. Hikoma-san told me about Kotoha and I knew that I had to do whatever I could to help. I couldn't lose you and neither could Kotoha."

Chiaki looked away. He needed to talk and his father had just revealed his hidden emotions to him. He swallowed. "I almost ran away," he whispered.

"What?" Kurando looked at his son, unsure as to whether or not he had heard correctly.

"I nearly ran away," Chiaki repeated. "I couldn't take it. Kotoha started to talk about Momoko-san and I just froze up and left. She had just woken up and I left. I left her."

"I'm sure she understands," Kurando said. "Your friend had just died. You're still upset."

"I know, but... but it feels like there's more to it." Chiaki looked up at his father. Kurando frowned slightly as he stared at his son's face. "I know that I love Kotoha, but..." he trailed off. He knew what he wanted to say. He had thought about it long and hard and it seemed to make sense.

Kurando read the look in Chiaki's face. "You think that while you were with her that you may have subconsciously fallen in love with Momoko?"

Chiaki looked away again before nodding his head slightly.

Kurando sighed again. "Chiaki, you've been friends with Momoko for less than a year, whereas you've known and loved Kotoha for so much longer. It makes sense that you would have developed some form of feelings for Momoko, though not necessarily romantic ones." He paused and looked at his son. When Chiaki didn't respond, he continued, "While you may have some form of feelings for Momoko, I expect the impact of her death is making you think about how much you really cared for – I'm not saying that you didn't – and your feeling guilty that you didn't love her the way that she loved you."

"So, you're saying that I'm just feeling guilty that I didn't love her?" He looked up at his father, confused. "But when I found out, I felt guilty."

"You feel guiltier now because she's died. If she hadn't then I expect your feelings wouldn't have changed."

Chiaki nodded his head slowly. Everything his father had just told him made sense. But there was still a niggling feeling inside him. He wished that he could remember his time with Momoko, but most of it was still blurred. He wanted to know. He was still worried that because he had been separated from Kotoha and alone with Momoko that his feelings had started to waver, that his feelings for Momoko had increased and now that she was gone he felt guilty because he had never told her how he felt.

"It's all my fault," he said quietly and Kurando looked at him. Chiaki looked up. "If it wasn't for me then Momoko wouldn't have died. She died because of me. And Kotoha risked her life to save me. She's injured because of me."

Kurando felt a wave of anger and disappointment filled him. "Don't you dare," he hissed and Chiaki looked at him, surprised at the tone his father was using. "Don't you dare blame yourself for this."

"But–"

"Momoko was killed by the Gedoushuu. Not you. And Kotoha was injured by a Gedoushuu. Not you. You weren't the one who struck them, so stop blaming yourself."

"But–"

Kurando shook his head, stopping Chiaki. "These things happen," he said, his voice calmer, "we make mistakes and at the end of the day, it was Momoko who made the mistake not you. It wasn't a mistake that you didn't feel the same way about her – you can't help who you love – but it was a mistake for her to join with the Gedoushhu, even if she was manipulated she would have still of had some free will. She made the wishes and at the end of the day, she paid for that mistake."

"I want to kill him, Fukushunegau. I want to kill him for hurting Kotoha, for killing Momoko-chan. I want to kill him." He looked up at his father, who was surprised at his son's words and the hatred he heard in his voice. Chiaki then sighed, looking away. "I just wish none of this happened," he whispered sadly, his eyes suddenly filled with tears.

Kurando clasped a hand on his son's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I know," he said softly. There was a moment of silence between the two and Chiaki quickly wiped his eyes before Kurando then said, "So, for our first big father-son talk, how do you think I did?"

Chiaki looked up with a small smile. "You did alright, but isn't this our second father-son talk?"

Kurando stared for a moment before also smiling. "Oh yeah." He was then taken aback by Chiaki wrapping his arms around him.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

Kurando stared at him for a moment. It was the first time he could remember Chiaki addressing him as 'Otou-san' rather than 'Oyaji'. He smiled as he patted his son's back. "You're welcome, but leave the mushy stuff for Kotoha."

Both father and son smiled.

XxX

There was a light drizzle of rain falling onto the roof of Genta's cart, DaiGouyou swinging himself inside the cart so he wouldn't get rained on. Genta passed a tray of sushi to Kotoha who took it, thanking him before staring at in silence. A week had passed since Momoko's death and Kotoha's wounds had healed sufficiently enough that she was able to leave the Shiba Mansion.

"So," Genta began, staring at her, "how are you?"

Kotoha raised her head. "I'm doing alright, thank you."

Genta tilted his head to one side, unconvinced. "Really, Koto-chan?" Kotoha sighed and looked back at her tray of sushi. "Have you talked to Chiaki?"

She shook her head slowly. "Not really." She looked back up at him. "We've talked, sort of. He apologised for walking out on me, saying that he was confused about his emotions towards Momoko-chan and we cleared up our emotions about what happened, but..."

"But?" He leaned across the cart towards her.

She momentarily looked away again before continuing. "It's not the same. We talk, but it's not like it was."

"How?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know. I mean we talked about everything that happened, but," she sighed, "the way he acted after Momoko-chan died, I can't help but think that there was something more to his feelings for her. They were friends for a year, really good friends and, I don't know, part of me thinks that maybe he liked her more than he was letting on and her death made him realise. Plus, there's something that she said to me before she died..."

"What did she say?"

Kotoha paused, lowering her head slightly and diverting her eyes, remembering what she was talking about. She thought as to whether or not she should tell Genta what Momoko had told her. Even though she had denied it and stated that she had actually lied moments before her death, it had still preyed on Kotoha's mind. She didn't want it to be true, but she couldn't help but wonder if Momoko had said that she had lied so that she wouldn't think that Chiaki had betrayed her. She looked at Genta and decided that she wouldn't tell him, it was something between her and Chiaki. "It's not important, but I can't help but wonder if it's true."

Genta frowned, noticing her hesitation in her reply. He wanted to ask her about it, but she was his friend and it was obvious that she didn't want to talk about it. "Why don't you ask him?" he asked.

"He says he doesn't remember most of the time he was with her, so I don't know if he remembers." She then let out a frustrated groan. "Why did all of this have to happen?" she cried. "We were alright, we were happy, why can't we go back to that?" She faltered, her voice trailing off, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked down at her sushi.

Genta sighed. "Have you talked to Mitsuba-san?"

Kotoha didn't lift her head. "I tried, but I can't. I know that she'll say the same as you, that I should talk to him, but I can't. I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Genta looked up at DaiGoyou, who was still swinging himself into the cart. DaiGoyou stopped swinging once he saw his boss's expression, one of uncertainty and shook his whole body in response, saying that he didn't know what to do either. Genta nodded sadly to DaiGoyou before looking back at Kotoha, who was now slowly eating her sushi, and shook his head. He had watched the two of them over the past few days and had noticed the distance that had formed between the two of them and the air of tension that had formed. He had noticed how the two of them barely spoke any more, only if they had to and as such, neither would spend too long in the others company before the tension and silence was too much for them to bear and they left. Genta had also noticed that apart from him, the Earth and Wood Shinkengers were now rarely with the others, their comrades, instead seeking comfort with their respective families. He knew that Ryunosuke had barely noticed the division between the two and if he had, he didn't mention it, but he was surprised that neither Takeru or Mako had tried to talk to either of them. _Then again,_ he thought, _those two have been too wrapped up in their new relationship to talk to Koto-chan or Chiaki._ Genta knew about the newly formed relationship between his Lord and the Heaven Shinkenger as he noticed how the two of them reacted around each other and had even caught the couple sharing secret kisses. He had yet to ask them about it, though he knew why they were keeping it a secret. When the relationship status of your friends was in trouble, it wasn't the best time to throw another relationship in their faces.

Genta sighed as he walked around the cart and sat next to Kotoha, who had finished eating. Without a word, he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tightly against him.

This had to be sorted. Chiaki and Kotohaneeded to be happy again and together, properly and he knew that the Shinkengers would be unable to function and fight if there was a division and tension in the team. They needed to be brought back together. But he couldn't do it alone, he was going to need help.

XxX

Ryunosuke frowned as he sat on his mat in the main room. Takeru was sat on his raised seat with Kaoru sat next to him and Mako was sat on her mat next to Ryunosuke. Hikoma and Tanba were stood either side of Takeru and Kaoru.

"Where are Chiaki, Kotoha and Genta?" Ryunosuke asked. "And why did Genta call us all here?"

"I am sure Genta has a reason," Kaoru replied. She was also curious as to why Genta had asked all of them to meet.

"Ah, you're all here!" Genta exclaimed, walking into the room, DaiGoyou floating behind him.

"Please tell me you didn't let DaiGoyou fly all the way here," Mako said, pointing at DaiGoyou before placing her hand to her forehead.

"Of course not. The cart's parked in the garden." He smiled as he approached Takeru. "Ah, Take-chan, could you scoot over?" Takeru looked at him, frowning. "It'll be easier to talk to all of you," Genta added seeing his expression. He then proceeded to sit in Takeru's seat, pushing him off in the process.

Takeru staggered away from his seat, slightly unbalanced and sat himself on the bench, still frowning at Genta though he also couldn't help but smile at his friend's actions. He shook his head before exchanging a quick smile with Mako.

Once Genta had made himself comfortable, he turned to Kaoru, a wide smile on his face. "Hime."

Kaoru nodded back at him, though she had also found his actions amusing. Tanba on the other hand looked livid.

"Hime, he can't sit there! That's Tono's seat. I shall push him down this instant." He made to move, but Kaoru quickly stopped him.

"You shall do no such thing," she snapped. "He is to address all of us, leave him."

Tanba nodded his head submissively and took a step back.

"Now that we're all here," Genta began.

"No, we're not," Ryunosuke interrupted. "Where's Chiaki and Kotoha?"

Genta's smile instantly faded. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about." He sighed. "A lot has happened since this reunion started, when they finally got together and I wanted to talk to all of about them. I'm worried." He looked at each of them in turn. "Have you not noticed how they've been acting towards each other since Chiaki came back?"

The other Shinkengers exchanged glances with each other. They were all thinking the same thing. Yes, they had noticed the distance that was growing between Chiaki and Kotoha, but each of them had thought nothing more of it, putting it all down to Momoko's death and that they needed time to deal and come to terms with it. They all knew that Genta was close to both of them and if he was beginning to think that something was wrong with the two of them, then who were they to argue.

"What do you think could happen?" Mako asked nervously.

"I've spoken to both of them over the past couple of days and neither of them are happy. I'm worried that the distance growing between them will eventually result in them breaking up and I don't want that to happen. They were so happy together."

"Breaking up? Don't you think you might be overreacting a bit," Hikoma asked, his arms folded.

Genta thought for a moment. "What if I am? Have you seen the two of them since Chiaki came back? Something isn't right and I'm not willing to take the risk in allowing them to reach the point of them breaking up. We're a family, remember, not in blood, but we are a family and I'm not going to let anything happen that'll break it apart."

"Goy De, Goy De. Well said Boss," DaiGoyou cheered.

"So what are we supposed to do? Lock them in a room together until they sort it out?" Ryunosuke suggested.

"I, I don't know," Genta admitted. "But we need to get the two of them to sort things out before Fukushunegau returns. We're a team, a family and at the moment, part of this family is beginning to fall apart."

The Shinkengers exchanged glances. They all knew what Genta was talking about. If there was a split, a divide, with them then they wouldn't be able to work together properly to defeat Fukushunegau. It was going to take the powers of all of them to defeat them and they couldn't afford to have any of them distracted. They all had to be focused.

"Hime, this is exactly why I told you that you shouldn't have allowed your vassals to embark on a relationship," Tanba hissed in Kaoru's ear, making her frown. "I knew this would happen."

"What do you suggest?" she asked Genta, ignoring Tanba.

"I don't know," he admitted again, lowering his head slightly.

"I doubt locking them in a room would work," Mako spoke up, referring to Ryunosuke's earlier suggestion. "Talking can only do so much."

Kaoru stood up, a thoughtful expression on her face. "You are correct," she said to Mako, "but I think talking may work." They all looked at her in confusion. "I take it that the two of them are still speaking?" She directed her question at Genta, who nodded. "Then maybe they aren't saying enough."

"What do you mean?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I think she means that they aren't talking about the right things," Takeru replied and smiled upon seeing Kaoru's nod of agreement. "They aren't talking about their feelings... for each other. They're too busy trying to make everyone else happy that they've forgotten about themselves."

"So, they're putting on an act, a facade?" Mako asked. "Trying to make us think that they're happy when they're not?"

Genta, Takeru and Kaoru all nodded.

"Wait," Ryunosuke suddenly said, his voice full of worry, "they're not going to break up, are they?"

There was a silence that befell all of them. If they didn't do something soon then there was going to be a strong possibility that that could happen.

"They can't. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm not going to let that happen," Genta said, standing up. "They've been through too much since we all came back. I'm not going to let this tear them apart."

Mako nodded. "I agree. Kotoha's my best friend and Chiaki's like my little brother. I'm not going to let them break up either. They were happy once and they will be again."

Kaoru, Takeru, Ryunosuke and Hikoma also voiced their agreements, while Tanba stayed silent, though they all knew that he would follow his Hime's orders no matter what.

"Now all we need to do is come with a plan to get those two to open up to each other again," Genta said. "Any ideas..." He trailed off when he saw two people standing underneath the archway leading in to the alcove, looking into the room with confusion on their faces.

"What's going on?"

Takeru, Mako and Ryunosuke turned around with surprise at the sound of Chiaki's voice.

"Chiaki, Kotoha..."

"Well?"

"We were, eh, were..." Genta couldn't think of an excuse. He knew that they shouldn't reveal the reason for the meeting.

"We were discussing how to defeat Fukushunegau," Kaoru explained.

Genta let out a sign of relief and sank back down onto the podium.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kotoha asked.

"I thought it would be best to let the two of you rest," Kaoru continued. "We were going to inform you of any developments later."

Chiaki frowned, unconvinced. "Why does that sound like a lie?"

"Are you questioning your Hime?" Tanba suddenly snapped and Chiaki looked at him with a look of hatred and anger.

"No. I just don't understand why neither of us were informed about this meeting, especially if it is about how to defeat Fukushunegau."

"We're not lying to you, Chiaki," Mako said softly.

Kotoha looked up and Chiaki and placed her hand on his arm in an effort to get him to calm down. She saw his expression soften slightly at her touch. She then looked back at the room, noticing their seating arrangement. She wanted to believe that they really were talking about how to defeat Fukushunegau, but as she looked at them, she felt that they were all hiding something.

"Why is Gen-san sat in your seat, Tono-sama?" she asked.

All of them turned and mentally smacked their heads. Of course it now looked like they were hiding something since no one apart from Takeru sat there during a meeting.

"Um..." Takeru began, but his excuse was interrupted by the ringing of the Sukima Sensor. He slid down the bench towards it as a slip of wood came out of it. He opened it and quickly read it before looking at the others. "It's Fukushunegau."

They all stood up quickly and headed out, along with the Kuroko, carrying the banners.

Kotoha grabbed Chiaki's hand and pulled him to one side as everyone rushed past. "Don't do anything stupid," she said, holding onto his hand tightly.

He gave her a soft smile before gently kissing her forehead. "We'll be okay," he replied.

He was about to turn away when she pulled on his hand, making him face her again. She quickly kissed him. "We'll be okay," she repeated softly once she had pulled away.

Chiaki nodded, giving her hand a squeeze before the two of them followed their comrades out of the manor, both of them hoping that their words were going to be true.

* * *

**These chapters seem to be taking me longer and longer to write. Though I have been very busy, so. Anyway, this chapter is thanks to Crystal Blue Montana who suggested it and after a couple of angsty chapters, it's back to the action with the next one.  
**

**Song:** Family Portrait

**Artist:** Pink


	12. Act XII

Act XII:** _We Will Fight_**

Fukushunegau snarled in anger, his wings flexing every time he did so. All of his carefully planning had gone to waste. All thanks to that stupid, mortal child. He had made her pay for her disobedience in not fulfilling the final wish. While he was angry at what she had done, he knew that he would of killed her eventually, once she had ceased to be useful, though that happened earlier than he'd planned.

But, he of course had a back-up plan. One in which he was excited at bringing to fruition. He knew that the Shinkengers wouldn't be expecting and when it happened... his mouth formed a sinister, malevolent smile at the thought.

Now all he had to do was wait for the Shinkengers to make their appearance.

He didn't have to wait long. As the skies darkened, the silhouettes of seven people appeared on the horizon, complete with the Kuroko, carrying the banners.

He didn't move as the figures approached.

He noticed how they were all lined up. The samurai of Heaven, the samurai of Water, the samurai of Fire stood next to the original, the female, Fire samurai and next to her were the Wood, Earth and Light samurais. He noted that the Wood and Water samurais had switched places and took into account the strange lantern robot that the Light samurai held.

The female Fire samurai took a step forward. "This is it, Fukushunegau," she said, her voice steady with confidence. "You are the last of the Gedoushuu and now it is time for you to return to the depths of the Sanzu River, never to surface again."

Fukushunegau smiled. They had no idea what he had planned. If they thought that he was just going to let them kill him then they had another thing coming. They had no idea the extent of his powers, what he was capable of.

He heard the sound of an angry snarl and his eyes snapped to the Wood samurai, the one his servant had so desperately wanted and the whole reason his planned had failed, who had made the sound.

"You're going to pay, you bastard," he hissed. "I'm going to make you pay for what you did to Kotoha and to Momoko-chan." His voice shook with anger and this made the Ayakashi's smile widen. The Wood samurai took a step forward but the Earth samurai grabbed his hand, shaking her head. He looked at her before taking a step back. Her hand didn't leave his.

"You killed Momoko and injured Chiaki and Kotoha. We're never going to let you continue to hurt people," Genta said.

"Goy De, Goy De," DaiGoyou agreed with his master.

Fukushunegau let out a laugh. "That child shouldn't have messed up. But she had almost ran out of usefulness," he said nonchalantly. "I was going to kill her anyway."

"Why you –" Chiaki was about to make a run for the Ayakashi, but Kotoha's soft but firm grip stopped him. He looked at her and she slowly shook her head. He gave her an understanding but dejected look, as he realised that she didn't want him to attack Fukushunegau out of vengeance. She didn't want to lose him and he didn't want to lose her.

"You've hurt a lot of people, too many," the female Fire samurai said. She whipped out her shodophone. "And now it's time to give you your due."

On cue, the other six Shinkengers brought their shodophones into view and following the female Fire samurai's lead, six voices cried "Ippitsu Soujou" as the samurai of Light shouted "Ikkan Kenjou" and in a flash, the seven of them had transformed into the Shinkengers.

Fukushunegau smiled once more. _Let the games begin_.

XxX

"ShinkenRed, Shiba Kaoru."

"Onajiku Red, Shiba Takeru."

"Onajiku Blue, Ikenami Ryunosuke."

"Onajiku Pink, Shiraishi Mako."

"Onajiku Green, Tani Chiaki."

"Onajiku Yellow, Hanaori Kotoha."

"Onajiku Gold, Umemori Genta."

The six Shinkengers knelt either side of Kaoru as she said "The Samurai ordered by Providence."

They then stood back up, the seven of them slashing their Shinkenmarus down, their heads lowered. "Shinkenger!" they cried in unison, raising their heads. They took their stances as they then cried 'Going forth!"

"Remember," Kaoru said to them, "remember why we are here. This is not about revenge. This is about doing our duty."

They all nodded in response.

She gave them a quick nod in return, raising her Shinkenmaru. "Let's go."

XxX

Fukushunegau smiled as he saw the seven Shinkengers charge towards him. He let them strike him with their attacks, but just once. As soon as the seventh attack had hit him, a black mist appeared in his hand, transforming into a large curved sword, the edges of which were jagged, like waves. He quickly turned, swiping the sword across towards the Shinkengers. A wave of fire was emitted from it and it flew through the air, striking the Shinkengers before they had a chance to move, throwing them back on to the ground.

He took slow steps forward as he watched them struggle to stand. But eventually they managed to stand up and he stopped. They held their Shinkenmarus out and he got a hint of uncertainty coming from them. Of course, he knew that they had no idea of his powers. They didn't know what to expect. Though he wanted to make them suffer, as a Gedoushuu it was his right, but he wanted to show them how unmatched they were, show them how powerful he really was.

His wings stretched out, lifting him into the air. He flew towards them. He almost laughed upon hearing their gasps of surprise. As he got closer, his body transformed into a black mist that took the form of a bird, flying through the Shinkengers as though they were nothing more than the simple air they breathed. He smiled in satisfaction as he regained his form, hearing the crackle from their suits and their cries of pain.

"Get up!" he hissed at them.

"Kaen no Mai!"

The attack hit Fukushunegau in the back, catching him unaware. He staggered from the force of it. He turned to see the female ShinkenRed barely on her feet, her Shinkenmaru supporting her. Her comrades were still lying on the ground.

"You bitch," he hissed.

She seemed to sense his attack as she raised her Shinkenmaru defensively despite her shaking, unsteady legs as he charged forward with inhuman speed, grabbing her by her throat, lifting her off of the ground.

XxX

"Hime!"

"Hime-sama!"

The Shinkengers watched as Kaoru struggled against Fukushunegau's grip.

Despite the pain coursing through their bodies, they forced themselves to stand, but they didn't know how to attack the Gedoushuu before them without hurting Kaoru.

Kotoha stared at her Shinkenmaru, her head moving from left to right slightly as she thought. She had the only weapon small enough... but there was still a chance that it could hit Kaoru... but they, she, couldn't let her Hime die at Fukushunegau's hand. Not now.

Her head snapped up. Decision made. Slowly and carefully, she crept away from the others.

"Kotoha?" Chiaki hissed, realising that she was moving away, but she shook her head in response.

She stealthily moved around Fukushunegau, who seemed to be focused on squeezing the life out of Kaoru. She had to be quick. She crouched down behind Fukushunegau and took out her Shinken disk and placed on the hilt of her Shinkenmaru, spinning it once she had done so. "Land Slicer," she whispered as her Shinkenmaru transformed into the weapon. Slowly, she stood up and threw her Land Slicer at the Gedoushuu's back. It struck him at the base of his neck before swinging back around into Kotoha's waiting hand.

Fukushunegau let of an ear-piercing scream, dropping Kaoru who slumped to the ground.

"Hime!"

The Shinkengers ran over to Kaoru who was breathing heavily. Chiaki ran past them over to Kotoha, who now had all of Fukushunegau's attention. He stood in front of her, his Shinkenmaru pointing at the Gedoushuu.

"Don't you even think about coming any closer," Chiaki hissed.

Fukushunegau snarled in anger. "Do you really think you'll be able to stop me?" he hissed.

"It is our duty." The Ayakashi turned at hearing the voice of Kaoru who was now standing. "We have a duty to protect this world from you. I think it's more of a case of do you think you can stop _us_?"

"I'll kill all of you," Fukushunegau spat, "slowly and painfully."

Kaoru took a step forward. "You've killed people close to us. No matter what we will not stop until you are defeated."

Fukushunegau's wings spread out as he flexed his long claws, a malevolent smile visible. "I'd like to see you try."

"As you wish."

As soon as the words left Kaoru's lips, Takeru, Mako, Ryunosuke and Genta ran past her at Fukushunegau, attacking him, whilst Chiaki and Kotoha attacked from the other side.

Fukushunegau's sword reappeared in his hand and he used it to parry their attacks, striking at them whenever he had the chance. His attacks were quick, focused and precise.

"He's too quick!" Mako shouted, rolling out the way of an attack.

"I agree," Ryunosuke called. "Even with all of us attacking we're not strong enough."

"What do you suggested we do then?" Chiaki snapped, blocking an attack. He was breathing heavily.

Takeru looked over at Kaoru who nodded. "Quick, strike at the same time," he said to them and they nodded, spinning the disks on the end of their Shinkenmarus.

"Kaen no Mai!" both Kaoru and Takeru shouted

"Suiryuu no Mai!"

"Tenkuu no Mai!"

"Kogarashi no Mai!"

"Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"

"Jitte Uchi!"

In unison they struck at Fukushunegau, the force of the attacks threw him to the ground, his torso crackling from the brunt of the attacks.

"Hidden Disk fire!" Genta shouted, using DaiGoyou, who fired lots of mini disks at Fukushunegau in an attempt to keep him down. The Shinkengers quickly regrouped by Kaoru.

"What's your plan then?" Chiaki asked quickly, keeping half an eye on Fukushunegau.

"We knew we wouldn't be strong enough to defeat Fukushunegau like this," Kaoru began, "so we came up with a back-up plan."

"Which is?"

"This." Takeru held out the Inromaru.

Chiaki stared at it before looking at Kaoru and Takeru. "Only one of us can use it at a time," he reminded them.

Underneath her helmet, Kaoru smiled. "True, but I used up a lot of my mojikara to make these." She and Takeru then pulled out five more Inromarus.

"What?" Kotoha gasped as she took hers. "Hime-sama..."

"Will this work?" Ryunosuke asked. "I mean, will all of us be able to power up at the same time?"

"Yes," Takeru replied. "Both Genta and myself helped to create them. Even though they are just replicas, they do work."

"Are you done yet?" Fukushunegau's voice cut though them.

None of them answered as they held out their Inromarus. Kaoru nodded to DaiGoyou, who shot out the red Kyoryu disk at her. She caught it and placed it on the end of her Shinkenmaru. Without a word, she spun the disk, her Shinkenmaru transforming into the Kyouryumaru as she became Hyper ShinkenRed, whilst the other Shinkengers pressed the button on their Inromarus, each of them simultainously transforming into their super forms.

Fukushunegau snarled, taking a step back at the sight before him.

"Goy De, Goy De!" DaiGoyou exclaimed happily.

"Right, how about we finally kick this guy's butt?" Chiaki said, pointing his Shinkenmaru at Fukushunegau.

"I couldn't agree with you anymore," Kaoru replied. "Let's go."

"Hai."

They spun the disks on the end of their Shinkenmarus.

"Shinkenmaru!"

"Sakanamaru!"

"Roku-kai Giri!"

They all ran at the Gedoushuu, striking him one at a time as they shot passed. First Ryunosuke, then Mako followed by Genta, Chiaki, Kotoha and Takeru. Kaoru came last striking him once as she passed before turning a whipping Fukushunegau multiple times as the Kyouryumaru extended itself.

Fukushunegau was thrown back by the force of the attack. "You'll have to do better than that," he hissed, standing back up in one quick movement. He then quickly slashed his sword at them again, the wave of fire once more appearing. This time, however, the Shinkengers rolled out of the way.

"Where is he?" Mako asked, as Fukushunegau had disappeared.

"Don't lower your guard," Kaoru warned as they all looked around for their enemy.

Genta lifted DaiGoyou up. "Shine your light, DaiGoyou. Show us where he is."

"Goy De, Goy De." DaiGoyou grew brighter and a concentrated beam of light shot out of him, lighting up the path before him. Genta moved DaiGoyou around, using the light to try and find Fukushunegau.

"Argh! We're not here to play hide and seek!" Chiaki shouted angrily, hitting the ground with his fist, when the light revealed nothing.

"Boo!" Fukushunegau appeared behind Kotoha, startling her as she turned. She gasped as the Gedoushuu wrapped a clawed hand around her neck, hoisting her up as he had done with Kaoru, making her drop her Shinkenmaru. His eyes rolled back momentarily as black oil oozed out of his clawed feet towards the Shinkengers. As soon as it touched them, they all cried out in pain as a wave of electricity was emitted from it, immobilising them. "Now that they're taken care of, I think we should have a little talk," he said to Kotoha.

"I have nothing to say to you," she spat. "You killed Momoko-san."

Fukushunegau smiled. "Maybe I should rephrase it. I talk. You listen. I think you'll be very interested in what I have to say."

"What could you possibly –" But she was cut off.

"It's about your dear, beloved love and the other girl."

"You mean Momoko-san?" Kotoha tried to swallow, as nervousness and fear began to fill her.

"I was with them all of this time. I know everything that transpired between them."

"W-what do you mean?"

"I think you know what I mean."

Kotoha froze. She knew what he was going to say. What Momoko had told her, but then said that she had lied. She knew that Chiaki wouldn't, he couldn't. Her head lowered as she became consumed by her thoughts. "No..." she whispered.

"I watched them. Their fluid movements as they became one. How he moaned her name over and over." He had moved so that his head was next to her ear, whispering into it. "It was so pleasurable to watch, the satisfaction that it gave me knowing the pain that it would cause."

Kotoha's eyes were brimmed with tears. She didn't want to believe it. There was no way it could be true. But what of Momoko had been telling the truth the first time and then said that she had lied because she was dying? "No. It's not true."

"Kotoha, don't listen to him!" Chiaki's voice cut through her thoughts. "Whatever he's saying, he's lying!"

He didn't remember, she realised. He didn't remember what happened when he was with Momoko. She didn't know what to believe. All that she knew was that Chiaki would never intentionally hurt her.

"You're lying." She looked up at the Gedoushuu in determination.

"Am I?"

"Chiaki would never hurt me. I don't care what you say. I know that he loves me and that's all that matters."

Fukushunegau frowned. "We'll see." His eyes rolled black again and he grabbed her hand with his free one.

"Argh!" she cried as she felt a searing pain shot through her hand into her arm. The black ooze beginning to seep into her hand.

"Kotoha!"

"Koto-chan!"

"No! I'm not going to let you!" Kotoha cried. "I'm not going to let you manipulate me like you did with Momoko-san. I'm not going to let you!" Using whatever strength she could muster, she kicked Fukushunegau in the chest with both of her feet, making him release her. She back flipped and landed unsteadily on the ground.

"You bitch!" he spat. His plans had been thwarted again.

With Fukushunegau distracted, the oil that had immobilised the other Shinkengers disappeared.

"Hidden Disk fire!" Genta used DaiGoyou's attack again, sending the Ayakashi flying through the air.

Chiaki was instantly on his feet, running over to Kotoha and pulling her into his arms.

"You're alright," he whispered, holding her tightly.

She nodded in response.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

The other Shinkengers stood alongside them, but she shook her head.

"It doesn't matter, I'm alright," she replied. She then moved herself out of Chiaki's grip. "How about we finally send Fukushunegau back to where he came from." She spoke with determination, though she felt her voice shake as she struggled to get what the Gedoushuu had said out of her head.

"I couldn't agree more," Takeru replied. "I've had enough of this." He looked over at Kaoru, who nodded.

Something in Fukushunegau clicked. He noticed how they always seemed to defer to the female ShinkenRed. She was the true leader, not the male ShinkenRed, even he looked to her for approval. In a fast move he flew over to Kaoru grabbing her once more, as the force of his movement knocked the others to the ground.

"Hime!"

"Hime-sama!"

Fukushunegau looked at Kaoru, trying to search her. "Maybe you're the best place to start," he mused.

"What do you mean?" She began to lift the Kyouryumaru.

Fukushunegau didn't reply. Instead he grabbed her wrist, the one that held the Kyouryumaru. "I don't think so," he hissed, twisting her arm.

Kaoru gasped in pain as she reluctantly dropped the Kyouryumaru.

"Hime!"

The Shinkengers made to stand, but couldn't.

"We have to get up," Takeru said. "We have to. If we don't..."

They continued to struggle to stand as they watched helplessly at the scene in front of them.

Fukushunegau held Kaoru's gaze, marvelling in the unwilling cries of pain that she made as he continued to twist. The grip on her throat also tightened.

Kaoru let out a sharp gasp.

There was a sudden sharp snap. The noise echoed throughout the canyon.

"Hime!"

Fukushunegau smirked at the girl before him. He released his hold on her neck, letting her fall to ground.

Ignoring their injuries and pains, the Shinkengers rushed over to Kaoru, whose transformation had disappeared.

"K-Kaoru..."

"Hime."

"Hime-sama."

Takeru pulled her into his arms. "K-Kaoru," his voice shook as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

Kaoru groaned. Her wrist was in so much pain. Her entire arm throbbed as the pain coursed through her. "I'm alright," she responded, trying to breathe through the pain. "He broke my wrist."

"What do we do?" Ryunosuke asked, his voice slightly panicked.

"The Kuroko will look after me," she replied. "Do your duty. Defeat Fukushunegau." Despite their faces being covered, Kaoru sensed that they were reluctant to leave her. "Go," she said more forcefully, pushing herself away from Takeru. "I will be fine. Go."

Takeru slowly picked up his Shinkenmaru. He nodded. He stood up, quickly followed by the others. "Let's make this quick."

They nodded in unison.

"Let's go."

"Hai."

Fukushunegau continued to smile as he slashed his sword at them, creating three simulatious waves of fire that flew towards the standing Shinkengers. They quickly rolled out of the way. They placed their Shinken disks on the end of their Shinkenmarus and spun them.

"Super Shinkenmaru."

"Shin Kaen no Mai!"

"Shin Suiryuu no Mai!"

"Shin Tenkuu no Mai!"

"Shin Kogarashi no Mai!"

"Shin Tsuchikemuri no Mai!"

"Shin Hyaku Mai Oroshi!"

The attacks hit Fukushunegau at the same time, causing him to shudder and scream with pain. Sparks were emitted all over his body and he let out a loud, elated laugh before exploding.

"Goy De, Goy De!" DaiGoyou exclaimed happily from his place in Genta's had. "We did it!"

"I-is that it? Is he gone?" Kotoha asked, trying to regain her breath. She looked at the others, all of whom were breathing heavily, holding onto their Shinkenmarus in the ground in an attempt to remain on their feet.

"I don't know," Mako replied, looking at the small fire that was left from where Fukushunegau had been standing. "Does he have a second life?"

"Is it possible? He's different from the other Gedoushuu..." Ryunosuke was cut off as the ground beneath them began to rumble.

"I think we're about to find out," Chiaki said as the earth began to crack beneath their feet.

* * *

**Another chapter finally down. As you can tell, I don't like writing action and the next chapter is another action one.  
**

**Also, I keep forgetting about the Takeru/Mako romance I introduced earlier, but I will be coming back to that in the next couple of chapters.**

**The title for this chapter is a line from this song:**

**Song:** Young

**Artist:** Hollywood Undead


	13. Act XIII

**Sorry for the two months delay with this chapter. I've been really busy with work, looking for a new job and my NVQ.**

**I hope this was worth the wait.  
**

Act XIII: _**Invincible**_

The ground beneath the Shinkengers' feet continued to shake as small cracks emerged, creating patterns in the ground as they moved forwards, away from the Shinkengers, towards an immense crack that was forming. The ground split in two, as the cracks joined together and the shaking intensified.

"What's going on?" Ryunosuke shouted, struggling to keep his balance.

"This must be the second life," Takeru responded.

An ominous white mist began to form around them, swirling between their feet as the skies above them darkened.

"What's this?" Mako asked, watching the mist swarm between them. She shivered as it touched her, feeling the coldness it emitted.

Kotoha reached out and grabbed Chiaki's hand, letting him pull her close.

As the shaking began to ease, the mist moved towards the where the earth had split, as though it was being pulled in. The Shinkengers watched as the last of the mist was pulled into the crack like an immense vacuum. There was a moments silence before a loud bang shook the ground and threw the Shinkengers back.

"What the Hell," Genta muttered as he sat up.

The crack closed before reopening with an enormous bang and a fierce wind blew out of it, making the Shinkengers lower their heads due to the ferocity of it.

Once the wind had died down, the Shinkengers looked to see a completely white figure hovering above the crack.

"Who is that?" Kotoha asked as she got to her feet.

The being let out a hollow laugh.

Takeru tilted his head. "It can't be," he muttered and the other Shinkengers looked at him.

"Take-chan?"

"Takeru, what is it?"

He didn't answer. Instead he kept his gaze fixed on the creature before them and the others followed his gaze.

The being let out another low laugh before lifting its head, the two large wings attached to its back spreading out.

"It can't be," Kotoha gasped.

Fukushunegau smiled malevolently as its feet touched the hard earth, its wings enclosing themselves once its feet had touched the ground.

"W-what?" Ryunosuke stuttered. "Is that the second life?"

"How is it possible?"

"What did you expect?" Fukushunegau's voice was raspy. "I'm different from other Gedoushuu. Did you forget that? This is my true form."

The Shinkengers held their Shinkenmarus out in front of them as they grouped back together.

"Tono, what do we do?" Ryunosuke muttered.

Takeru thought, but was struggling to come up with a plan of action. Even in the Super forms they had struggled to defeat Fukushunegau and now they had to do it again without the assistance of their Origami.

Fukushunegau saw the Fire Shinkenger's hesitation and smiled even more.

"Takeru?" Mako looked at her leader, worry etched on her face.

Takeru didn't reply, his focus still distant as he fought to come up with a plan. He couldn't let them down, not now.

"Takeru!" Mako repeated in a sharper tone, snapping Takeru out of his thoughts. He looked at her. "Takeru, you do have a plan," she said softly.

"I..." He shook his head and looked back at Fukushunegau. Without a plan, there was only one thing that they could do. He raised his Shinkenmaru. "We will do what we always do. We will fight."

"Hai."

The Shinkengers nodded in unison.

Fukushunegau laughed. "You still intend to fight me?"

"We will do whatever it takes to defeat you," Takeru replied, stepping forward.

The Gedoushuu didn't reply. Instead a small smile appeared.

Takeru glanced back at the other Shinkengers. "Minna, let's go." With that, he looked back at Fukushunegau and started to run forward.

"Takeru's right," Chiaki said, "let's go."

They all nodded and followed after the Fire Shinkenger.

Takeru slashed his Shinkenmaru at Fukushunegau but the Gedoushuu took a small step back, missing the attack. White mists appeared in both of the Ayakashi's claws, forming into swords. Fukushunegau crossed the two swords in front of him, the blades striking Takeru, knocking him back.

"Takeru!" Mako ran over to Takeru as Ryunosuke, Genta, Chiaki and Kotoha attacked Fukushunegau.

"I'm fine," Takeru replied, holding a hand to his chest.

Mako placed her hand over his for a brief moment and nodded. "Okay," she said softly before heading into the fight.

Beneath his helmet, Takeru smiled at Mako's gesture and touch before he joined her and the others.

Fukushunegau had forced the four Shinkengers to the ground. He smiled. "You're still no match for me," he said.

"Here!" Mako shouted. "

Fukushunegau held crossed his two swords in front of him, deflecting the attack which flew back striking Mako. She let out a scream of pain as her attack rebounded on her, causing her to fly through the air.

"Mako!"

Takeru grunted as he caught her. He set her on her feet. "Are you alright?"

She nodded in response, flexing her wrist where part of the attack hard hit her. Takeru noticed and took her wrist in his hands, using his thumbs to massage it gently.

As Kotoha got to her feet again, she quickly looked over at Mako to make sure that her friend was alright. She tilted her head in confusion as she watched the exchange between the Fire and Heaven Shinkengers. She then frowned as she saw Takeru begin to massage Mako's wrist. _Is there something going on between them? _She wondered.

"Kotoha!"

Chiaki's voice brought back her focus and she rolled out of the way just in time, missing an attack Fukushunegau had thrown at her by inches.

Chiaki ran over to her and helped her up. "You alright?"

She nodded and looked back to see Mako and Takeru approaching them to re-enter the battle. She frowned again as she watched them. If there was something going on between the two of them then why were they keeping it a secret?

Chiaki had noticed her gaze. "You alright?" he asked again, curious as to why she was watching the Fire and Heaven samurais.

"Yeah, fine," she replied. She looked down at her Shinkenmaru then up at Chiaki. "Let's go."

He nodded and the two ran back, joining Genta and Ryunosuke.

"Nice of you to join us!" Ryunosuke shouted as he blocked an attack.

"Not now," Chiaki replied, turning and slashing at Fukushunegau.

"Shin Tenkuu no Mai!"

They heard Mako shout her attack and they dived out of the way as the attack hit the Gedoushuu. There was a mass of smoke. The Shinkengers watched intently as the smoke disappeared to reveal an empty canyon.

"Dammit, he's disappeared again!" Chiaki snapped.

"Keep your eyes and ears open," Takeru told them. "Remember what happened last time."

They all nodded and started looking around carefully, the memory of what happened and the knowledge that Kaoru was now being looked after still fresh in their minds.

The ground beneath them began to shake once more. Hairline cracks beginning to form beneath them.

"Quick, quick, move!" Takeru shouted and they all moved back, but the cracks didn't get any bigger or join together.

"What the hell is he playing at?"

"He's a Gedoushuu. He's supposed to mess with us," Mako said, trying to keep her voice calm, burying the fear and worry she was beginning to feel build up inside of her.

"Boss?" DaiGoyou turned to look at Genta.

"Right." Genta nodded and lifted DaiGoyou aloft. Once more the bright beam of light shone out of the small mecha, illuminating the area before them, in search of the hidden Gedoushuu.

"That's not going to work a second time," Fukushunegau smirked, making the Shinkengers jump with surprise, his voice echoing all around them.

"Where are you?" Ryunosuke asked, turning in circles as he tried to find him.

Chiaki held his Shinkenmaru out, "Come out and fight us!" he shouted. "Or are you afraid we'll beat you?"

Fukushunegau laughed as he reappeared inches away from Mako, who stumbled back in surprise. "Afraid?" he asked, still laughing at Mako's response to his reappearance. "I think it is _you_ who is afraid."

"We're not afraid," Takeru replied. "No matter what, we will never be afraid of Gedoushuu like you. In the end you will be defeated like those before you."

"Yeah," Genta added. "We beat Doukoku. We will beat you."

Fukushunegau flexed his wings nonchalantly. "Maybe," his voice sounding bored, "but I still have plenty of grief and pain to inflict on you."

Kotoha tilted her head at his words, her grip on her Shinkenmaru tightening. She remembered what he had told her about Momoko and Chiaki. She didn't want to believe it was true not for a second, but she knew the power Fukushunegau had over his use of words, that he didn't say anything unless there was a reason for him to cause pain and the thought of that... if it was true, would hurt her more than she can bear, but she knew that he had to be lying. He was a Gedoushuu after all. But still, there was a small niggling part of her that was letting his words consume her thoughts, especially since she knew that Chiaki couldn't remember his time with Momoko, so she had no real proof that the Gedoushuu's words were false.

"We'll stop you before you can inflict any more pain!" Takeru shouted.

"Even if you defeat me, you'll never stop the pain," came the Ayakashi's reply. "You'll never know the truth."

"What?"

Fukushunegau watched Kotoha, who lowered her gaze. The other Shinkengers followed his gaze, confusion setting in.

"What are you talking about?" Chiaki shouted.

"You want to know, don't you," Fukushunegau said to Kotoha, who lifted her head slightly. "You want to know whether or not I'm really telling you the truth."

"I-" she began, her voice faltering.

"Kotoha, you can't listen to him, he's a Gedoushuu!" Chiaki shouted at her.

"I know, but..."

"But what?" Fukushunegau moved with lightning speed and was now stood before Kotoha. He placed a clawed hand on her helmet and gently caressed it.

"Don't touch her!" Chiaki snapped. He made to rush forwards, but Fukushunegau lifted his other hand and Chiaki found himself rooted into the ground unable to move.

At this, the other Shinkengers tried to move, but also found that they couldn't.

Fukushunegau forced Kotoha to move her head so the she was looking at Chiaki. "She knows," he said to Chiaki.

"Knows what?"

"Everything. She knows everything that happened with you and your beloved Momoko." Fukushuegau smiled.

"What? What are you talking about?" Chiaki tried to move again as his anger and frustration rose.

Kotoha shook her head as tears formed in her eyes. "Stop it," she whispered.

"Stop what?" The Gedoushuu asked her. "You want to know don't you?"

"Please, don't..." she begged, wishing she could shut her ears and block out his following words.

"You want to know if he really did sleep with her."

There was a sudden hush as everyone froze.

Four sets of eyes turned towards the Wood Shinkenger, who stood stock still with shock.

"Chiaki..." Mako whispered.

Chiaki stared at Kotoha, unable to see the tears that were streaming from his girlfriend's eyes.

"Chiaki, it's not true, is it?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I-I..." Chiaki shook his head, trying to remember, but he couldn't. He couldn't remember any of his time with Momoko. "I don't know. I don't remember," he admitted.

Genta let out a snort. "There's no way anything like that would have happened," he stated. "I know you love Koto-chan so much that you would never do anything like that, no matter the circumstances," he said to Chiaki.

"Of course, it's obvious he's lying," Ryunosuke agreed, indicating to Fukushunegau.

The Gedoushuu in question had pulled Kotoha closer, lowering his head so that it was pressed against her helmet. She let out an involuntary shiver at the closeness.

"Get away from her, you bastard!" Chiaki shouted.

Fukushunegau ignored him and whispered "Just because he doesn't remember doesn't mean that it didn't happen," in her ear before extending its tongue and licking the side of her helmet, making her flinch and turn her head.

"Don't touch her!" both Chiaki and Genta shouted at the same time.

Fukushunegau ignored them and forced Kotoha to move her head so that she was looking at Chiaki again. "Her faith and belief in you is shattering and there's nothing you can do to stop it. There's no proof that you and your beloved Momoko were never one. She has no other option then to believe the words of myself and those of Momoko."

"Kotoha you can't believe him! He's a Gedoushuu!" Mako shouted.

"I-I know..." Kotoha whispered. "But it won't stop. His words won't stop running through my head." She wanted to believe Chiaki more than anything. She knew that she loved him and that he loved her and didn't want to think, not for a moment, that he had done what Fukushunegau had said he had. But there was no proof to say otherwise and his voice, his words kept running uncontrollable through her head, as though he were forcing her to think of nothing else.

Though they couldn't see her face, they could all hear the pain and emotion in her voice, knowing that underneath her helmet, she was crying.

"Kotoha, please, you know I would never do that, especially to you. I love you," Chiaki told her.

Fukushunegau moved so that he was standing behind Kotoha. He placed a hand on her neck and ran a clawed finger gently along it, making her shiver. He tilted her head and placed his head on her shoulder, making her shiver violently and uncontrollably. "You don't know how long she's been waiting for you, for you to touch her, to love her. But instead you gave yourself easily to another. She won't forgive you."

Kotoha felt a wave of humiliation run through her at the Ayakashi's words. That he had said in front of everyone how much she wanted Chiaki.

Chiaki looked at Kotoha. All he wanted to do was run over to her, tell her that it wasn't true and he was never with Momoko that way, that she was the only one he loved, but he couldn't. He was frozen. He didn't know what happened when he was with Momoko, but he knew that it couldn't be true. There was no way it would have happened. No matter how vindictive Momoko had felt, he knew she wouldn't have been capable of that. "Kotoha, please."

She shook her head. "Chiaki..."

"See," Fukushunegau smirked, "she doesn't believe y- argh!"

The Gedoushuu stumbled forward, flames on his back, letting go of Kotoha, who collapsed to the ground. Behind them, Takeru lowered his Shodophone. With Fukushunegau distracted, the Shinkengers were able to move again and Chiaki ran over to Kotoha, kneeling down next to her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away from him. He quickly withdrew his hand.

"Kotoha, I..."

She lifted her head. "Chiaki, I'm sorry," she said, her voice barely above a whisper. "I didn't mean..."

"Koto-chan, are you alright?" Genta had reached them.

"Yeah, I'm alright," she replied. When Fukushunegau had let go of her, it had felt as though her mind had also been released and she could think clearly. The memory of Fukushunegau's words still pounded in her head, but she found that she begin to push them out of her mind. She looked at Chiaki and placed her fingers on his for a brief moment before standing up. Chiaki followed suit, feeling dejected with the knowledge that Fukushunegau's words had taken a hold of her.

"Kotoha!" Mako shouted, pulling the Earth Shinkenger into a hug.

"I'm alright, Mako-chan," Kotoha told her friend, prising her off. She looked round at all of them. "I'm alright."

Takeru walked over to Chiaki. "What about you?" he asked. "How are you?"

Chiaki looked at him and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I don't remember anything that happened with Momoko, but I know that I would never do that, not to her. You believe me, right?"

Takeru nodded. "I do and I know that she does too."

Chiaki nodded in response, remember how she had flinched when he had tried to touch her. "I just..."

"Give her time. That's all you can do."

Chiaki nodded and looked over at Kotoha who was still being consoled by Mako and Genta, Ryunosuke was stood a small distance away, looking as though he were unsure of what to do.

Takeru followed his gaze and sighed. "I know it's hard, that all you want to do is talk to her and explain, but we have a more pressing matter. We have to defeat Fukushunegau."

"I know," Chiaki replied, looking back at Takeru, feeling more dejected. He wasn't surprised at Takeru's change of tone, though he had been surprised at the consoling words he had been given by the Fire Shinkenger.

There was heavy sigh and the Shinkengers turned to see Fukushunegau on his feet, looking bored. "When you're finished with your little family reunion... I'd like to get on with this. I've got more lives to play with once I've finished with you."

Kotoha looked at the Gedoushuu, instantly feeling immense anger as she remembered all of the pain and hurt he had put her and Chiaki, _and Momoko_, she reminded herself, through, but she pushed it all out of her mind. There would be time later, but for now she had to concentrate on destroying Fukushunegau before he could hurt any one else.

"Sorry, but we've got news for you. We've had enough of your lies and games," Takeru told the Ayakashi. "Let's end this."

"Finally," Fukushunegau replied, flexing his wings and rolling his shoulders. "About time. I was beginning to wonder if you were really serious about this."

"We've always been serious about destroying you," Genta replied. "But it took you playing mind games with our comrades to make us really want to kill you. We won't stop now. We won't stop until your dead!"

"Goy De, Goy De!"

Fukushunegau laughed and the two swords once more emerged in his hands.

"Ready?" Takeru called.

"Ready!" came the response, all of taking up stances.

"Let's go."

"Goy De, Goy De!"

They all ran forward, engaging the Gedoushuu in combat. Takeru and Ryunosuke struck at Fukushunegau, but he parried their attacks pushing them back. He then crossed the blades, striking Chiaki and Genta at the same time, before kicking Kotoha in the chest, throwing her back. Mako swung her Shinkenmaru at Fukushunegau, but he blocked the attack before slashing at her with the other blade, catching her upper arm before also kicking her away from him. She rolled across the hard ground.

"Mako!" Takeru ran over to her as the other four attacked Fukushunegau again. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She looked at her arm and saw that the attack had cut through her suit, a thin line of blood clearly visible against the pink.

"You're bleeding." Takeru placed his hand against the incision.

"It's nothing," Mako replied. She placed her hand over his and looked up at him, a smile on her lips. "But thank you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Her other hand moved and gently cupped the side of his helmet. "I'll be alright," she said softly.

Takeru nodded before helping her to stand. _I wonder if this is how Chiaki and Kotoha feel about each other_, he thought as he watched his secret girlfriend rejoin the battle. He knew that once this was all over they would have to tell the others about their new relationship. _Despite everything, those two always make it work out,_ he thought, hoping that they would overcome Fukushunegau's words the same way they had overcome everything else that happened recently. _Those two were made for each other, I hope me and Mako are the same_.He remembered his, and everyone else's, reactions when they found out on the first night of their reunion that they were together and hoped that everyone would have the same reaction to him and Mako. He smiled to himself at the thought of being free to be with Mako once they had defeated Fukushunegau before he too rejoined the fight.

Back in the battle, the Shinkengers were still having trouble laying a hit on Fukushunegau and when they did, it barely did any damage.

Kotoha rolled out of the way of one of the Ayakashi's attacks. She quickly got to her feet and took stock of the situation. She watched as her comrades were thrown back once more, their attacks either deflected or were made to rebound on them. None of their attacks were working; Fukushunegau kept deflecting or avoiding them with ease. She had to do something. She took out her disk. _Maybe, just maybe,_ she thought as she then looked at her Shinkenmaru then at Fukushunegau. _It's worth a shot_. She placed it at the end of her Shinkenmaru.

"What are you doing?" Ryunosuke shouted at her. "You can't summon your weapon when you're in Super mode."

She ignored him as she spun the disk. "There's a first time for anything," she muttered to herself, as she prayed that it would work.

A yellow light twisted itself around her Shinkenmaru, causing it to split into two before transforming into two identical Land Slicers, one held in each of her hands. She smiled.

"It worked?" Ryunosuke stuttered in disbelief.

The Land Slicers looked exactly like they usually did, identical in every way.

"Here goes."

Kotoha took a breath and threw one of the Land Slicers at Fukushunegau. The Gedoushuu saw the attack coming and made to deflect it but Kotoha quickly threw the second one, keeping hold of its base as the Land Slicer was attached to a cord. As Fukushunegau avoided the first Land Slicer, the second caught him on the side as Kotoha pulled it threw the air as she caught the first one.

"You bitch!" Fukushunegau seethed as she retracted the second Land Slicer, a smile on her face.

"Wow," Genta muttered.

"Goy De, Goy De," DaiGoyou said in excitement.

Ryunosuke turned to Takeru. "Tono?"

Takeru nodded as he took out his own disk. "Do it."

They all nodded in response, placing their disks on the end of their Shinkenmarus, spinning them. Mako's Heaven's Fan had small blades on the end and with a flick of her wrist, the fan turned in a complete circle, forming a circular fan. Chiaki's Wood Spear became double-ended, while Ryunosuke's Water Arrow turned out to have an unlimited amount of arrows which could be fired instantly. Takeru's Rekka Daizanto became smaller and sleeker, more sword like, but was completely covered in flames and Takeru was surprised at how he couldn't feel any heat being emitted from the flames.

Fukushunegau almost took a step back but managed to compose himself. "New toys won't make any difference," he said. "You still won't be able to defeat me."

Takeru flexed his new look Rekka Daizanto around in a circular movement. "We'll never stop trying. No matter how many times you knock us down we'll always get right back up."

And with that, Takeru once more charged towards Fukushunegau. Kotoha spun round and extended one of the Land Slicers, distracting the Gedoushuu, allowing Takeru to strike. In one quick, fluid motion, Rekka Daizanto sliced across Fukushunegau's torso. Takeru then dived out of the way as Ryunosuke fired multiple arrows, making the Ayakashi stumble back as Chiaki stuck one end of his Wood Spear into the ground, using it to support him as he used both of his feet to kick Fukushunegau in the chest. The Ayakashi let out a snarl and was about to strike Chiaki when Mako appeared between the two, holding her Heaven's Fan out. The attack bounced off.

"Boss, let's get in there," DaiGoyou said.

"Right."

Genta ran over holding DaiGoyou out in front of him, letting the mecha lantern use its hidden disk attack before Genta used his Ii attack. Fukushunegau stumbled back. The Gedoushuu quickly regained his composure and aimed his next attack at Takeru, who deflected the attack with the hilt of his Rekka Daizanto. The attack however, struck the Inromaru, slicing it in half. Instantly Takeru's Super transform disappeared, his Super Rekka Daizanto turning back into his Shinkenmaru.

"Takeru!"

"Take-chan!"

"Tono!"

"Tono-sama!"

Takeru looked stunned for a moment before diving out of the way of Fukushunegau's follow-up attack. He looked over at the others and saw that their duplicate Inromarus had disappeared and their Super transformations and weapons also turning back into Shinkenmarus. "Dammit!" he muttered.

The Ayakashi however laughed. "Not so powerful without your toys are you."

"Tono, what do we do now?" Ryunosuke asked, all of them looking over at the Fire Shinkenger.

"We do what we always do: we fight," Takeru replied standing out.

They nodded in unison, holding out their Shinkenmarus.

"You still think you can win?" Fukushunegau laughed.

"We will always fight!" Takeru shouted, running over and slashing with determination at the Gedoushuu, who laughed as he jumped back.

"See, you'll never defeat me as you are."

"We will never stop," Takeru replied. "Guys, I've got an idea, but I need you to trust me!"

"You're our Tono," Ryunosuke replied, "of course we trust you."

Takeru smiled as he nodded. He looked over at the others, who nodded and, following his lead, formed a circle around the Gedoushuu. In unison, they all struck at Fukushunegau, each of their attacks hitting the Ayakashi, before he was able to push them all off of him in one quick moment, they all stumbled back a couple of places.

Takeru took out his Shodophone and started to write the kanji for 'Fire'. The other five Shinkengers copied this, taking out their own Shodophones and writing their own respective element kanji.

_I hope this works_, Takeru thought. He looked over at others and nodded, before as one, they all flicked their element kanji around and they flew through the air, each followed by a solid manifestation of their respective element. First the symbol then the manifestation hit Fukushunegau, who let out a scream of pain.

"No!" he shrieked as his body began to crack. "You can't!"

The Shinkengers watched, holding their breath, as Fukushunegau's body continued to crack. There was another loud scream of pain which echoed though the valley as the Gedoushuu's body shattered and crumbled in a blinding white light, throwing the six Shinkengers to the ground, shielding their eyes.

Slowly they opened their eyes to see a small pile of ash where Fukushunegau had been standing, which slowly blew away with the gentle breeze.

The Shinkengers ended their transformations as they slowly stood up.

"Is it over? Has he gone?" Mako asked, as she caught her breath. She looked over at Takeru, smiling. He smiled in response and she had to fight the sudden urge to run over to him and let him hold her in his arms while she kissed him.

"I think so," Ryunosuke replied.

Genta let out a sigh of relief before jumping on Takeru's back. "That was ingenious!" He laughed. "How did you know that would work?"

"I didn't," Takeru replied, his knees buckling slightly as he struggled with Genta's weight, though he smiled. "I read it in one of the books I was looking through when we were looking into ways of defeating him and thought it was worth a try." He let out a groan. "Genta, can you now please get off of my back?"

"Oh, sorry, Take-chan." He jumped down and ran over to Ryunosuke jumping onto his back instead.

"Ow! Genta!"

"Chiaki, are you alright?" Mako walked over to the Wood Shinkenger.

"Kotoha's gone," he replied.

Genta slowly slid off of Ryunosuke's back as they realised that Chiaki was right.

Kotoha had gone.

* * *

**So there's only two (maximum of three) chapters left and hopefully it won't take me this long to write at least chapter 14.**

**Song**: Invincible

**Artist**: Tinie Tempah ft Kelly Rowland


	14. Act XIV

Act XIV: _**Shattered**_

The journey back to the mansion was a quiet one. Instead of celebrating the destruction of Fukushunegau, the last of the Gedoushuu, there was an air of concern, concern about Kotoha's wellbeing and state of mind and of her relationship with Chiaki. Following her sudden disappearance, they were all worried about her.

"Where would she have gone?" Ryunosuke wondered as they walked down the quiet and dark street which was illuminated only by the street lamps and the odd passing car.

"I don't know, but I'm guessing that she went back to the mansion," Takeru replied.

"Why there?" the Water samurai asked. "If I were her then I'd want to get as far away from all of this as possible."

"Her sister is still there," Mako replied. She looked behind her at Chiaki. He hadn't said a word and she was becoming increasingly concerned about his wellbeing as well. She knew that what Fukushunegau had said was a lie and she had to prove it, not just to Kotoha, but to Chiaki as well.

"She's still not picking up," Genta said sadly, flipping his Sushichanger closed. He sighed heavily as he put it back in her pocket.

"We just have to hope that she went back to the mansion then," Takeru said. "It's too dark for us to look anywhere else."

"Argh!" Genta kicked a discarded can, sending it flying through the air, hitting a street lamp, making them all jump.

"Boss!" DaiGoyou cried, surprised at Genta's outburst.

"Sorry," he said, shaking his head. "It's just, we won. We beat that bastard and this is our reward!"

"Genta," Mako began softly.

"I know, I know, but," he scratched his head in frustration, "this shouldn't be happening. We're supposed to be happy, celebrating our victory and finally enjoying our reunion, but instead we've got a runaway Shinkenger and another one who's depressed..."

Chiaki's head snapped up and he looked at Genta in anger, but he didn't respond.

"You know that's not their fault," Mako said.

"I know. I'm just annoyed that things aren't the way they should be."

Mako nodded. "We all are."

Another wave of silence flowed over them and without another word, they continued their journey back to the Shiba mansion. When the mansion eventually came into sight, it was clear that all of the lamps had been lit, casting a glow over the building and part of the gardens. The Shinkengers entered the mansion to see Hikoma, Tanba and Kaoru, whose arm was wrapped in a cast and held up by a sling, waiting for them.

"Tono!" Tanba called, rushing over to Takeru.

"Is Kotoha here?"

Hikoma lowered his head. "About that..."

"She's gone, isn't she," Chiaki said, speaking for the first time since she disappeared.

Hikoma nodded sadly. "She arrived back, called for her sister and asked for transport to the train station. Within minutes they both left with all of their belongings."

"Where would they have gone?" Ryunosuke wondered.

"Back to Kyoto I expect," Mako replied.

Kaoru took a step forward. "What happened out there?" she asked.

Takeru quickly glanced at Chiaki. "I can't really say," he replied. "But we'll sort it out."

Kaoru nodded.

"Aren't any of you going to ask about your Hime's injuries?" Tanba suddenly shouted. "She was grievously wounded and none of you have asked about her wellbeing!"

"Tanba!" Kaoru snapped, "That is enough! They are tired and worried. They can see that I am perfectly well."

"But, Hime–"

"That is enough!"

Tanba bowed to her and retreated a short distance.

"She didn't say anything then?" Genta asked.

Hikoma shook his head. "No, only asking for Mitsuba-san and that they were going to the train station. She did look very upset though."

Mako sighed. "I'll try and call her again later, maybe some time with Mitsuba-san will have cleared her mind and she'll be ready to talk."

"Maybe," Takeru replied. He looked at Chiaki again. "At least she's with her sister," he told him.

"Yeah," Chiaki said, dejected. "I think I'll go to bed. It's been a long day." And without another word, he left them standing in the alcove.

"What happened?" Hikoma asked.

"Later. Later," Takeru said, watching his friend leave.

Once he had closed the door, Chiaki leaned against it and slid to the floor. "Kotoha," he whispered.

He stayed like that for what felt like hours when there was a knock on the door.

"It's Hikoma," a voice called through the door.

Chiaki thought about ignoring it and pretending that he was asleep, but didn't see the point. He was going to be asked eventually. He got up and slid the door open enough for him to look out.

"Kotoha left this for you," Hikoma said, pushing an envelope through the small gap. "I thought it best to give this to you away from the others."

Chiaki took it and nodded in response, sliding the door closed.

On the other side, Hikoma let out a sigh. _Chiaki_, he thought, before walking away.

Chiaki opened the envelope and his heartbeat increased as he recognised Kotoha's handwriting, though some of the writing was blotched by what could have been tears.

_Dear Chiaki,_

_When you read this I will be gone._

_After everything that has happened, I think that it is best that we have some space, so I have decided to return to Kyoto with Onee-san. I don't know if I'll be coming back and I ask that you not follow me._

_I want to believe that Fukushunegau was lying, but I can't get the thought out of my mind. I want to trust you, but I have no way of knowing what happened and as such, my mind is confused. I do know, however that I love you and that I always will, so it is not a case of that I don't believe you, because I do, I know that you would never willing do that, but I can't forget. I can't forget the words Fukushunegau and Momoko-san spoke to me no more than I can forget my love for you, but I think that I need the space and so do you. I think that you need space from me in order to sort out your feelings towards me and towards Momoko-san._

_So I guess I am doing this for both of us._

_I hope that we can both understand how we feel soon, because even as I write this, I know that I don't want to leave you, but we both need the time and separation._

_I just wanted you to know that I'll be alright and I know that you will be too. You're so strong and that's what I love about you, but, like I said, so much has happened and we both need time to know where we stand with each other._

_And with that, there's nothing else for me to say except that I love you and nothing will ever change that._

_Kotoha._

As he read, Chiaki's heart sank, as did his body and by the time he reached the end, he was sat against the wall, tears streaming down his face. "Dammit!" he shouted, crumpling the paper in his hand. _Why Kotoha? Why did you have to leave?_ He threw the letter across the room before burying his head in his hands.

Mako stood outside of Chiaki's door. She was about to knock when she heard his shout. She withdrew her hand and sighed. _Chiaki... _She walked down the corridor into her room. She approached her bedside table and picked up a photograph of her and Kotoha taken shortly after the battle withNakinakite. _Why did you leave, Kotoha? We need you. Chiaki needs you._ Her fingers touched the photograph. "There's so much that I want to talk to you about, about me and Takeru and you're the only one I can tell, who would understand," she whispered to the picture as tears streamed down her face.

"Hey."

The voice made her jump and she turned to see Takeru standing in the doorway. She gave him and half smile before turning back and looking at the picture. "I can't believe she left."

Takeru walked across the room and wrapped his arms around Mako, she sighed and relaxed in his embrace.

"She had her reasons," he said, resting his head on her shoulder, looking at the picture.

"I know, but it still hurts. I miss her already."

Takeru took the picture out her hand, setting it back up on the table. She turned around so that she was facing him. He gently kissed her forehead.

"I don't think she's coming back," Mako said.

Takeru didn't say anything. Instead he pulled her close to him, kissing the top her head as she clung to his t-shirt, crying into his chest.

XxX

Ryunosuke and Genta were sat in the meeting room. The whole household was eerily quiet, everyone having decided to turn in early in light of recent events.

Ryunosuke sighed deeply and leaned back against the wall. "This isn't right," he said.

Genta looked at his friend for a brief moment before nodding solemnly. "Yeah."

"I should have said something, then maybe she wouldn't have left, but I didn't know what to say," Ryunosuke said, looking up at the dark ceiling. "I knew she was shocked and upset, we all were, but I didn't say, do, anything. I should have. You all said something – Tono even spoke to Chiaki, but I said nothing. Dammit, I should have said something!"

"I don't think it would have made any difference," Genta replied. "Her mind was made up."

"Do you think it was true, what Fukushunegau said about Chiaki and Momoko?"

Genta turned quickly looking indignant. "Of course not. How could you think that?"

"I don't believe it either," Ryunosuke almost snapped back. "But part of her must have done, why else would she have left like that?"

"God, these damn Gedoushuu!" Genta shouted, punching the wooden seat.

"There has to be a way of finding out what really happened," Ryunosuke said thoughtfully, ignoring Genta's outburst. "I don't believe it happened, but if we find out then it would put both of their minds at ease," he added, seeing Genta's expression. "And things can finally go back to normal."

Genta snorted. "What's normal?" He leaned back and groaned. "If only Chiaki could remember."

"But he doesn't, which means we have to find out for him."

Genta sighed deeply. "Yeah, but how?"

Ryunosuke thought for a moment before mimicking Genta and sighing. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't know."

XxX

Mako lay on her futon, thinking. She couldn't sleep. It was pitch black, the only light coming from the faint glow of the silvery moon through her window. She had been tossing and turning for hours, but sleep wouldn't come.

_There has to be a way to fix this_, she thought, _to fix them._

She knew she had caused some problems, what with her accusing Kotoha of moving on to Genta shortly after Chiaki left with Momoko. Looking back in hindsight, she knew that was a grave mistake on her part. She knew, even then, that Kotoha would never have moved on from Chiaki like that or that quickly. But she had been so consumed with jealously at her friends' relationship that she grew bitter. Kotoha was her best friend, she never should have said – or thought for that matter – what she did and she still deeply regretted it. She also regretted hiding her and Takeru's relationship from everyone. They had agreed that once everyone was back together then they would tell them. And they had all been together, but briefly and now they were torn apart again.

_There has to be a way to fix this_, she continuously thought. _There has to be a way to prove that Chiaki never slept with Momoko. Then they'll be back together and they'll be happy and we'll all be happy_. She sighed deeply. _There has to be a way_.

She stared at the blackness above her before gasping and sitting upright. _Of course!_ She threw her blanket off of her and ran to the door, sliding it open before running down the corridor towards Takeru's room.

She was gasping for breath as she hammered on his door. "Come on," she muttered. "Wake up."

The door slid open, revealing Takeru, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He yawned deeply before his eyes became fixed on the person before him. "Mako? What time is it?" He yawned again.

"I-I don't know. I'm sorry for waking you but I've got an idea." Even in the dim light, she make out his tousled hair and sleepy figure and smiled to herself as she thought that he looked ever cuter when he's half asleep. She then realised that she, herself, must look a bit of a mess. _I should have at least brushed my hair_, she thought.

Takeru pinched the bridge of his nose before shaking his head in an attempt to wake himself up. "It's still dark," he muttered.

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had to tell you my idea."

"Okay," Takeru said, rolling his shoulders. "Come on." He left his room, sliding the door closed behind him before leading Mako down the corridor into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and Mako sat opposite him. "Okay," he said, "what's so important that you had to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

Mako blushed slightly as he once again reminded her that it was the middle of the night. "I couldn't sleep," she said. "I couldn't stop thinking that there has to be a way to help Chiaki remember what happened and then I remembered. Do you remember the Ayakashi that put the sleep spell on Genta, Dayu and I?"

"Yumebakura**,**" Takeru replied, nodding in response.

"Well you sent Ryunosuke and Chiaki into Genta's dream to get Yumebakura out, didn't you. So I was thinking, what if we did it again, to Chiaki."

Takeru sighed. "Sounds like a good idea, except I don't think it's something Chiaki's going to be dreaming about."

"Right." Mako nodded. "So, what if instead of entering Chiaki's dreams, we entered his memories."

"But he doesn't remember."

"Yes, but there will still be a subconscious trace of the memory of the event in there. It's a case of awakening it."

"Maybe."

Mako shook her head. "There's no maybe. It'll work. It has to." She leaned across the table, taking his hands in hers. "Takeru, please. This might be the only way."

Takeru looked down at their hands before looking up at her. "I'll think about it," he replied. "And I'll talk to Kaoru. Maybe she'll have an idea." With that, he stood up, disconnecting their hands. He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "I'm going back to bed, maybe you should too." He then left, leaving Mako alone. She stared into the empty hallway for a moment in disbelief. He had pretty much disregarded her idea.

She stood up and walked over to the counter, placing her hands on it as she groaned in frustration. She couldn't believe he had disregarded her idea like that. It would work, she knew it would. _It'll work. I know it will! _She grabbed an apple from the basket and threw it across the kitchen in anger, screaming in anger as she did so. The apple exploded as it hit the wall, spraying the room.

Mako sank to the ground.

XxX

"Mako? Mako?"

Mako groaned slightly as she felt someone gently push her. She groaned again as she felt the cold, hard floor she was lying on. _This doesn't feel like my bed_. She opened her eyes to see the kitchen floor. _What?_ She frowned before she remembered her discussion with Takeru. _Oh, right. I must have fallen asleep._

"Mako?"

_Hikoma-san?_ She turned to see Hikoma crouched next to her, a look of worry clearly visible.

"Mako, are you okay? Why were you asleep in here?"

Mako sat up, groaning as she did so. _Kitchen floor, definitely not a good place to sleep._ Her body ached all over. "Sorry," she muttered. She stood up and sat down at the table, in the same seat as a few hours ago. She stared at the empty seat across from her and sighed deeply as she remembered Takeru rejecting her idea.

"Here." Hikoma placed a cup of steaming tea in front of her.

"Thank you." She wrapped her hands around it, thankful for the warmth.

Hikoma sat in the seat across from her. "So, care to tell me why you were sleeping on a cold hard floor when you could have slept in your warm room?"

Mako gave him a small smile. "I couldn't sleep. I just in the end I just fell asleep in here."

Hikoma nodded. "And the apple?"

Mako inwardly winced. She'd forgotten how she'd thrown it in a fit of anger. "I was just angry about everything." _Well at least I'm not lying_, she thought. "I'm sorry. I'll clean it up." She made to stand but Hikoma motioned her not to.

"It's already taken care of."

"Thank you." She sighed again.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he then asked her, looking at her with a concerned expression.

"No, thank you." Mako replied. "Maybe I should just talk to Kaoru-san," she then muttered.

"Talk to me about what?"

Mako jumped upon hearing Kaoru's voice.

Kaoru joined her and Hikoma at the table, Tanba placing a cup of tea before her, bowing as he did so. Kaoru took a small sip. "What is it you wish to talk to me about?"

Mako bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell her. If she did, she would feel as though she were going behind Takeru's back, but then again, Kaoru may agree to her plan and she wanted to help Chiaki and Kotoha more than anything.

"Mako?" Kaoru asked, jolting Mako out of her thoughts.

"I, I had an idea as to how to help Chiaki and Kotoha," she replied.

"Really? I've been trying to think of something too, but I haven't been able to come up with anything. I'd love to hear your idea," Kaoru said.

Mako stared for a moment, surprised that Kaoru had been unable to think of anything. "Well, there was an Ayakashi, Yumebakura, who could put people to sleep and go into their dreams. Takeru was able to send Ryunosuke and Chiaki into Genta's dream and I was thinking, what if we did the same, but instead of going into Chiaki's dreams, we into his memories."

Kaoru looked at Mako, who bit her lip nervously. Hikoma nodded in agreement with the idea while Tanba watched Kaoru.

"It sounds good," Kaoru said and Mako let out a sigh of relief. "It would take a lot of mojikara since the memory will be buried deep within Chiaki's subconscious, but I think it will work."

"You really think it will work?"

"I do. Have you spoken to Takeru about this?"

Mako paused. "I did, but he didn't seem overly keen on the idea."

"That son of mine," Kaoru said smiling. She reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Mako's. "I'll talk to him. We'll also need to talk to Chiaki. We can't do this without his permission."

"Thank you... Hime."

Kaoru smiled again. She stood up. "I'll talk to Takeru now. You speak to Chiaki. Tanba, bring my tea." She then walked out of the kitchen, Tanba scrambling behind her with her tea.

Mako then also stood up. "Do you think it will work?" she asked Hikoma.

"I do."

Mako nodded. "I'll go and freshen up before I go and see Chiaki I think."

"That would be a good idea."

Mako smiled before leaving the room. Everything was going to work out. She was sure of it.

XxX

Mako approached Chiaki's door apprehensively. She raised her hand to knock and swallowed deeply before taking a breath. There was no reply. She knocked again. "It's Mako," she called though the door.

The door slid open a moment later to reveal Chiaki. He was pale, his hair and mess and eyes red-rimmed.

"Chiaki, you look like you haven't slept."

Chiaki shrugged his shoulders before turning round and going back into his room. Since he hadn't shut the door in her face, Mako assumed it was okay for her to enter, though she did so cautiously. The room was dark, none of the lamps lit and the blinds closed. Chiaki sat on his futon and watched Mako. There was a tense silence.

"Well?" Chiaki said, breaking the silence.

"Uh," Mako began.

"What do you want?" he snapped, making her jump slightly.

"I wanted to tell you that we might have a plan."

"A plan? For what?"

Mako swallowed. She didn't like the tone he was using. She knew he was upset and angry, and being in his presence now worried her. "We think we might be able to help." He didn't respond, but kept watching her. "We might be able to find out what happened with... with M-Momoko."

Hearing her mention his friend's name surprised him and he looked at her intently. "What do you mean?"

"We – I thought about using mojikara to go into your memories to find out what really happened and then we can get Kotoha and explain it all to her."

Chiaki flinched slightly at the mention of her name. He stood up and walked over to the bin. He bent down and took something out before walking over to Mako. "Have you read this?" he snapped, throwing the object at her, making her take a step back to stop it from hitting her. Instead it fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and realised that it was a letter from Kotoha.

Chiaki watched her as she read it. Watched as her expression changed, her mouth opening slightly as she read its contents.

Once she had finished, she looked up. "Chiaki..."

"She's made up her mind. She doesn't trust me, which means she doesn't want me. She doesn't want to see me again."

Mako took a step forward and wrapped her arms around him, letting the letter flutter to the ground. "She'll come around. Once we find out what really happened she'll come around."

"It won't make any difference."

"Yes, yes it will. I know that you didn't sleep with Momoko and she does too. She's just confused. She doesn't know what to believe, but if we do this, we'll have proof. We'll know that you didn't sleep with Momoko and you can then go and tell her and be happy again."

Chiaki shook his head. "I don't know. What if she still won't believe me?"

"She will. She still loves you. She said so." She moved back and placed her hand against his cheek. "If you can't do it for her, then do it for yourself. At least you'll be able to have peace of mind."

"But –"

Mako cut him off. "No 'ifs' or 'buts'. I know you didn't do anything with Momoko. Everyone does, remember that."

"Kotoha –"

"She knows it too. Trust me, Chiaki. If we do this then everything will be okay. You and Kotoha, you'll be okay."

He looked at her for a moment before slowly nodding. "What will you do?"

"We're going to use mojikara to go into your subconscious memories and find out what really happened when you were with Momoko."

"It kinda sounds like that time with Yumebakura"

"Well, that is where I got the idea from."

Chiaki paused for a moment as he remember going into Genta's dream. "Will the same thing happen?" he asked. "Will you actually be going into me?"

"I don't know, probably. I expect Kaoru might adapt it slightly."

He nodded. "Are you sure it will work?"

Mako clasped his shoulders firmly. "I'm positive. It will work, Chiaki. I know it will."

Chiaki could hear the determination in her voice and see it in her expression. If Mako was sure it would work, then he knew it would. He didn't have anything to lose. All he could do was hope that they would find what they were looking for. He nodded again. "Okay, I'll do it."

Mako smiled. "Good. I'll tell Kaoru and we'll work the details of it out." She was about to leave when she stopped at the door. She turned back to Chiaki. "It'll all work out you know," she said to him. "You and Kotoha, you'll be fine."

"I hope so."

XxX

Everyone was gathered in the meeting area. Kaoru had summoned them all together. She was sat in her chair next to Takeru, with everyone else, including Hikoma and Tanba, who were standing either side of them.

Ryunosuke and Genta were curious as to why they had all been summoned, though they were both relived to see Chiaki with them and in a slightly happier mood then they had seen him in a while. They both guessed that someone had come up with a plan on how to reunite him with Kotoha.

Kaoru stood up and addressed them. "I have called you all together to discuss a plan Mako has had in order to find out what really happened when Chiaki was with Momoko."

All eyes snapped over Mako, who blushed slightly, though Takeru was frowning at her.

"Mako." Kaoru made a gesture with her hand as she sat back down, telling Mako to address them.

Mako swallowed before standing up. She informed them of her idea and watched as Ryunosuke and Genta nodded in agreement. Takeru, however, stared at her with a stony expression. Once she had finished she sat back down.

"I like it," Genta said. "I think it will work."

Ryunosuke nodded in agreement.

Kaoru smiled. "I'm glad that you think so." She looked over at Takeru. "What do you think?"

Takeru continued to frown. He still wasn't overly convinced by it, but because everyone was seemed excited about the prospect of it working, he slowly nodded. "Okay."

Kaoru had noticed his expression and frowned at him momentarily. She would speak to him about it later. She turned back to the others. "Chiaki, you will be asleep and I will only be able to send two others inside with you. You will need to lead them through your memories until you find what you looking for."

Chiaki nodded. "Okay."

"But, who's going to go in?" Ryunosuke asked.

"I will," Mako said straight away.

"So will I," Genta added. They all turned to him. "I've helped Kotoha out a lot during this and I'm going to continue doing so," he said. He then turned to Chiaki. "Of course I want to help you too."

Chiaki gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Gen-chan. You too, Nee-san."

Mako smiled. "Of course."

Takeru continued to frown.

"But, how will they get back out?" Ryunosuke then asked. "Last time with Yumebakura we were only able to get out once we had found him. But this is different. We aren't looking for an Ayakashi."

"There will be time limit," Kaoru said. "Two hours. All of you will automatically be brought out."

"But what if we don't find what we're looking for?" Genta asked. "I mean we are going to be going deep into Chiaki's subconscious."

"You had best find it fast and don't be distracted by anything else that you come across." Kaoru then stood up again. "We will do this in an hour," she said and left the room, closely followed by Tanba and Hikoma, whom she had gestured to.

Takeru stood up, grabbed Mako's arm and pulled her out of the room. Chiaki, Ryunosuke and Genta exchanged confused looks.

Out in the hallway, Takeru still had a grip on Mako's wrist.

"Ow, Takeru. What's the matter with you?"

"I thought I told you I was going to speak to Kaoru."

"You did, but she asked me what was wrong and I told her that I had an idea and she seemed interested and then she agreed to it, so what's the problem?"

"The problem? Mako, you went behind my back."

"I didn't. Takeru, this is for Chiaki and Kotoha. Why are you against it?"

"I'm not." He sighed and released her arm.

"So what is it?" She rubbed her wrist gently.

"I don't want you – any of you – to be disappointed."

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head, curious.

He sighed again. "You don't know what you're going to find," he said. "You may find out that he really did sleep with Momoko. I don't think that he did," he then quickly added, seeing Mako's almost seething look. "But you're all expecting to find out that it was a lie, but what if it wasn't?"

"We'll never know unless we do this," Mako said, now understanding his reluctance.

"I just don't want you to be disappointed." He gently touched her shoulder and moved into his embrace.

"I won't be."

Shortly after, they retreated into the garden.

XxX

Chiaki stood on the veranda, watching as Takeru and Mako walked around the garden. _Nee-san and Takeru would make a good couple_, he thought with a pang as he remembered Kotoha. He sighed deeply. _Why did all of this have to happen? Why couldn't we have just enjoyed our reunion and be happy? Why did Momoko-san and the bloody Gedoushuu have to mess everything up? Why?_

"Chiaki."

The voice made him jump and he turned to see his father standing in the doorway. "Oyaji, what are you doing here?"

"Hikoma-san called me again and told me what was going on," Kurando said, standing next to his son. "How are you holding up?"

Chiaki stared at his father, his father who was usually smiling and finding a joke in everything was standing before him with a serious expression. This whole event had changed him. He had never seen his father so serious before. He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been better."

"You've been through a lot recently," Kurando said. "None of it was your fault, remember that."

Chiaki frowned. "I know, but I could have prevented some of it. Momoko-san didn't have to die."

"I'm not here to talk about Momoko," Kurando said. "In regards to her, what's done is done and nothing you say or do will change that. I'm here to see you. I'm worried about you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, you've been though a lot and now Kotoha-chan is gone..." He sighed. "I know that I've never been around for you much over the years, but I'm here now."

"I know and you've already helped me, a lot," Chiaki replied.

Kurando gave his son a small smiled. "Hikoma-san told me that you're going into your mind to try and find this hidden memory."

"Yeah."

"You scared?"

"A bit." Chiaki looked out across the garden, Takeru and Mako had long disappeared from sight. "I don't know what we're going to find."

Kurando nodded. "No matter what you find, remember you've got people around you who love you and won't judge you – even Kotoha-chan."

"But she left. She believed what Fukushunegau told her and she left."

"Look, when you were gone I saw her. She never gave up on you. She just needs space and maybe running off wasn't the best idea, but it was something she had to do and even if she was here, would anything have changed? Probably not. Neither of you would be able to be in the same room as each other, especially with this hanging over you. So go in there, get this memory and find out once and for all. You're not just doing this for her, but for yourself, because you need to know what really happened."

"But what if it turns out that Momoko-san and I did...?"

"Then you'll deal with it. But you're my son and I know how much you love Kotoha-chan that you would never do something like that willingly."

"I guess."

"Chiaki, listen, no matter what you find, you're still my son and I love you." He wrapped an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Oyaji." Chiaki pushed him away, smiling.

Kurando smiled back. "So stop feeling low, go and get that memory and then go and get your girl.

XxX

Once the hour was up, everyone returned to the meeting room. As Mako and Takeru walked back in, they saw that a futon had been placed on the ground. Chiaki was sat on the futon, with Genta sat on his left side. Takeru nodded to them before turning to Mako and giving her a small nod before she joined them, sitting on Chiaki's right side. Takeru then sat next to Ryunosuke and Kurando on the bench.

Kaoru entered the room, her Shodophone in her hand. She stood before the three Shinkengers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes." They all nodded in unison.

Kaoru nodded back at them. "Chiaki," she said, "I will put you to sleep first. Mako and Genta will then join you."

"Okay." Chiaki glanced at his father who gave him a nod, smiling. He nodded back before lying on the futon.

Kaoru flipped her Shodophone open and wrote the kanji for 'sleep' above Chiaki, whose eyes rolled back and closed. Moments later he was asleep. She then turned to Genta and Mako. "Good luck," she said. She closed her eyes and concentrated as she wrote the kanji for 'memory' above Chiaki.

"You ready?" Genta asked Mako, holding out his hand.

She nodded as she took his hand. "Let's do this."

They both took and deep breaths before stepping onto the kanji floating in the air. They slowly slid down and moments later they were gone.

Kaoru let out a deep breath and slid to the floor as the kanji disappeared. "Good luck," she whispered once more.

* * *

**So, I got this done so much quicker than previous chapters, but I guess that's what happens when you don't have a job to go to.**

**Also, I'm not overly keen on what I wrote for the letter, but there you go.  
**

**Anyway, I'm starting to get the impression that this story doesn't want to end. The bit with Mako, Chiaki and Genta in Chiaki's mind was supposed to be this chapter, but because I ended up writing more than I originally intended, it got pushed to the next chapter. So now I'm thinking three chapters left, but with the way things are going, who knows!**

**Song:** Shattered

**Artist: **Trading Yesterday


	15. Act XV

**Before we begin this act, I've added another scene to Act XIV. I forgot about Kurando, so the act has been updated to include him.**

Act XV: _**Mind Heist**_

Mako opened her eyes and stood up. She was surrounded by darkness. "Chiaki! Genta!" she called.

"Over here!" she heard Genta shout in response from behind her.

Mako turned a saw a small light. She walked towards it. As she did so, the light appeared to grow and shine more brightly. As the glow intensified, she had to shield her eyes from it. "Genta, where are you?"

"Keep going!"

Mako sighed, but continued walking. She gasped as she felt someone grab her arm and pull her to one side. "Ow." She pulled the hand off of her.

"Hey, Mako, it's just me." Genta came into her line of sight and she sighed with relief. The area around them was cast in a soft glow.

"Where are we?" she asked. "Is this Chiaki's subconscious?"

"I think so," Genta said, looking around him.

"Where's Chiaki? Shall we go and look for him?"

"No need." Chiaki's voice made them both jump.

"Chiaki!" Mako cried with relief.

"So, what do you think?" Chiaki asked, gesturing around him.

"It's nice," Genta said. "I think you could do with some more lighting though. It is dark in here."

Chiaki smiled.

"So," Mako began, "where do we go?"

Chiaki turned around. Around them small windows appeared, forming a corridor with windows in front and behind them, each with movement inside of them, though they couldn't see inside them from where they were standing.

Curious, they all walked to the closest one and they peered inside. They watched what appeared to be a younger version of Chiaki playing with his Kuma Origami. The young boy was smiling and laughing as the Origami jumped on his head before folding itself up. It then rolled down his arm before unfolding itself and jumping on his head again.

"I was seven," Chiaki said softly.

"So, I take it we just have to look through these windows until we find what we're looking for," Genta said, still watching the young Chiaki.

"I guess so," Mako replied. She looked around at the other windows. There were so many. "Shall we split up, or...?"

"I think we should stay together," Chiaki said. "That way we don't get lost."

"I agree," Genta added. "And this way, we won't stumble across any memories we shouldn't." Despite the appeal of being inside of someone's mind, he didn't like the thought of stumbling across a memory that Chiaki didn't want anyone to know about.

Mako nodded in agreement. "Okay, so where do we start?"

The three of them looked around. The windows were endless, stretching out into the distance.

Genta looked back at Chiaki. "This is your mind," he said. "Any ideas?"

Chiaki shook his head. He then pointed to his left. "But I guess that way is as good as any."

"Are you sure? We are on a time limit, remember," Mako said.

Chiaki looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. "It's a start." He started walking, his eyes scanning each of the windows as he walked past. Mako and Genta followed him, doing the same, hoping that they didn't stumble upon a memory that Chiaki wouldn't want them to see.

The memories that they passed varied. Some featured Chiaki as a small boy, others included them and their time as Shinkengers.

Mako noticed how many of the memories Kotoha was in, of her and Chiaki smiling and laughing. She couldn't help but smile as she watched some of them and she thought of Takeru, knowing that she now also held similar memories of him. She also felt a pang of sadness in knowing the pain and hurt that both Chiaki and Kotoha were now going through. She knew that Chiaki was trying to keep it all in, but she knew that he was hurting. They didn't deserve it, no one did and it made her even more determined to find the memory.

As they walked, they noticed that the memories didn't have any structure or order to them, with memories of Chiaki's childhood placed alongside more recent ones and no connection evident as to why they were next to each other. The only thing the memories appeared to have in common where that they were all happy ones, with Chiaki and anyone else in the memory smiling and laughing.

Mako sighed. "Maybe we're heading in the wrong direction," she said. Genta and Chiaki stopped and looked back at her. "These memories are all happy ones," she continued. "I think we should go the other way."

"Why? We don't know if we'll find what we're looking for if we go back," Genta replied, though he too was beginning to feel the same.

"Chiaki, I don't think we're going to find anything this way," she said softly.

Chiaki sighed deeply. He knew she was right. They had been walking for ages and had only come across happy memories, but he didn't want to turn back. He was beginning to have a feeling that they were getting close. "Let's just go a little bit further," he said.

"Chiaki –"

"I know, Nee-san, but... but I feel like we're getting close."

Mako sighed again. Even though she had a nagging feeling that he was wrong, they were in his mind after all, so he should know what he's doing. She had to trust his judgement. "Okay," she said, nodding her head.

Chiaki nodded his head once in response before turning round and continued to walk down the path.

"Oi, are you sure?" Genta muttered in her ear.

"No, but we have to trust him," she whispered back and Genta nodded watching as Chiaki walked into the distance and after a moment, they continued after him.

After they had been walking for a few more minutes, Chiaki stopped and stared at one of the windows. As Mako and Genta approached, they saw that he was shaking slightly.

"Hey, what is it?" Mako asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

He didn't respond.

"Mako-chan," Genta said gently, diverting her attention.

Mako turned her head and let out a soft gasp. Before her, she watched as a young boy placed a small bouquet of white lilies on a small grave with a simple headstone. The boy was crying. She looked at the headstone and saw the name _Tani_ _Yuuka_. She watched as a hand touched the small Chiaki's shoulder, leading him away and she recognised him as Kurando. She felt the present Chiaki's shoulder shake even more under her touch.

"Kaa-san," he whispered.

"Chiaki..."

Chiaki shrugged his shoulders, jostling her hand off his shoulder. He sniffed before saying, "We're getting close." He then quickly walked away.

"Chiaki's mother," Genta said.

"Yeah. I remember Kurando-san telling me that she died when he was little," Mako replied. Her eyes brimmed with tears for a moment as she thought about her own mother. She looked at Genta and was surprised to see his stony face. "What is it?" she asked.

Genta shook his head. "I don't remember my mother," he said, and she heard a hint of bitterness in his voice. "I only ever had Dad." He choked slightly and looked as though he was going to say more, but instead he turned and walked after Chiaki.

Mako looked back at the memory, at the lonely bouquet of flowers and realised that she didn't know as much about her comrades as she thought.

XxX

They continued to talk down the path of memories, Mako and Genta trying to ignore the images passing them by which were growing increasingly dark and sad. They seemed to consist of Chiaki either shouting or fighting, or of him crying.

Mako hated looking and seeing Chiaki so angry and depressed and tried desperately to tear her eyes away from the memories. These were private memories that she had no right to see. She had also noticed that as the memories became increasingly distressing for her to look at, the air also seemed to chill. When they had been with the happier memories, she had felt a warmth, but now she had to try hard not to shiver. She wrapped her arms tighter around her. She sighed and glanced to the right at the small window. She paused and took a step closer. She tilted her head as she studied the memory. "Hey guys," she called.

Chiaki and Genta stopped and turned back towards her.

"What is it?" Genta asked.

"I think we're close. Look." She pointed at the memory.

Chiaki and Genta moved closer. Inside the window was Momoko. She was stood next to Fukushunegau. It was the moment just before she had wished for Chiaki to be with her.

All three of them felt a sadness rush through them as they watched the scene, remembering how she had been manipulated by the Gedoushuu and that the girl was now dead.

Mako placed her hand on Chiaki's arm and gave it a gently squeeze. "We're nearly there," she said, her voice barely above her whisper.

Chiaki nodded solemnly, remembering the girl who had been his friend. He didn't blame her for what had happened, knew that it hadn't been her fault, that she had been under the control of Fukushunegau, but he felt a hatred. He hated himself for letting Momoko die and he hated Fukushunegau for all of the hurt that he had caused.

"Come on." He felt Mako tug on his arm and he slowly moved away from the memory.

The three of them carefully studied the memories they now walked past. Mako and Genta trying to ignore the fact that they were looking into the memories their friend didn't want anyone to see.

"What's that?" Genta suddenly asked, making both Chiaki and Mako stop.

Mako followed Genta's line of sight, looking past the windows. "What is it?" She peered closer and saw a small black box standing on a thin podium. To the left and right of it were more boxes, each of the same size, standing on podiums.

Chiaki pushed past the windows towards the boxes, Mako and Genta close behind. He stood in front of it. It was simple black box with a white tag attached to it.

"What does it say?" Genta asked, as Chiaki turned the tag around.

"Mum's death," he said, swallowing as he did so.

"So, what's in it?" Genta asked. "Is it another memory? But we've been walking past all of your memories."

"I know." He turned the tag over repeatedly, thinking. "I hate thinking about when Oyaji told me Kaa-san had died. I hate it. I can't think about it. I can barely remember it, when Oyaji told me she had died, her funeral... none of it."

"But we saw that memory of you putting flowers on her grave."

"That was after. All the events surrounding her death... I can't bear to think about."

"That's it!" Mako snapped her fingers, making Chiaki and Genta look at her. "This is what we've been looking for!" Both Chiaki and Genta looked down at the box before looking back at her confused. "Not this box, but these boxes." She gestured to the ones around them. "These are the memories you keep hidden. You said it yourself; you can barely remember your mum's death, because you keep it hidden. What we're looking for should be in one of these boxes."

"Are you sure?" Genta didn't look overly convinced.

"I'm positive. Come on, we don't have long. Let's find it and get out of here."

The three of them began looking at the tags on the other boxes. Mako and Genta tried not to think about what was hidden in the boxes as they looked at the tags. They knew that these were Chiaki's inner memories, the ones he kept buried deep within himself, ones that he didn't want anyone to ever find out about and ones that he had experienced but couldn't remember and were now buried deep within his subconscious. These boxes were the only way they could have access to those memories.

"Hey," Chiaki shouted after a few minutes, "I think I've found it."

Mako and Genta rushed over to see Chiaki standing beside another box.

"Are you sure?" Mako asked.

Chiaki nodded and showed her the tag: _Momoko-san_. "These must be some of my memories relating to Momoko. If you're right, then that suppressed memory should be in here."

Mako nodded in response. Now that they had found the box, she felt uneasy and nervous as to what they were going to find inside.

"Are you going to open it?" Genta asked.

Chiaki looked at him before looking back at the box. He began to feel shaky. He knew that his problems would be solved once he opened it, that he would finally find out what happened, but at the same time, he was worried as to what he would find.

Mako saw Chiaki mirroring her own nervousness and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him. "Whatever happens, whatever we find, know that we're here for you. No matter what." She gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Chiaki swallowed and then nodded. "Thank you." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the box. He took another breath before lifting the lid. Beside him, he heard Mako and Genta also take breaths.

Inside the box was a pile of small frames, each of them swirling with images, memories. Chiaki picked the top one up. He was sat on a bed in a room he didn't recognise. He watched as Momoko approached and kissed him. He noticed how he didn't respond to the kiss and watched Momoko's anger at this. It gave him hope. If he didn't respond to a simple kiss then maybe...

"Well?" Genta asked, peering round, trying to look in the frame.

"It's not this one," Chiaki replied, putting it back in the box and taking out another. Like the first, it wasn't the one he was looking for, but it gave him hope seeing how unresponsive he was to Momoko's actions. He looked at a few more before stopping as he looked at the latest one.

"What is it?" Mako asked. She and Genta had been watching silently.

Chiaki didn't respond, instead he watched the memory. He was lying on the bed from some of the previous memories. Momoko was lying on top of him, kissing him, undressing him. He swallowed deeply and felt his palms begin to sweat. _Is this is?_ He watched silently as Momoko told him to remove her clothes and he did so without any response. She was then kissing his collarbone and torso, his hand on her thigh. He felt himself begin to shake, wondering how far they were going to go when all of a sudden he head the name 'Kotoha' being called by his previous self inside the memory.

"What was that?" Genta asked.

Chiaki smiled. "This is it," he said, letting out a sigh of relief. He handed the frame to Mako so both she and Genta could look at it. He couldn't stop smiling with relief. They had the proof that he never slept with Momoko. But he also felt bad. Momoko had obviously loved him and even though she had done a lot of what she had done out of spite and anger, he felt bad that he had never truly felt the same way about her.

"Man," Genta muttered to himself as he watched. He was feeling creped out as he watched his friend and a girl who was now dead sort-of make out and he secretly praised Chiaki for not giving in to her advances.

"Are you okay?" Mako asked, handing the frame back. She had a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah," Chiaki replied. "I just... I just feel bad."

"Why?" Genta asked. He was trying to stop himself from jumping up and down with happiness.

"Momoko really cared for me. I know her actions don't show it, but she did and I just..."

"You feel bad because you never felt the same way," Mako finished his sentence and he nodded. "I know it's hard, but remember you didn't do any of this to her, Fukushunegau did. You're not to blame. Neither is she. Okay." She reached over and pulled him into a hug. "Okay?"

Chiaki nodded against her shoulder before she let go and he looked at the memory one final time. The frame glimmered before vanishing and the lid appeared back on top of the box.

"Where did it go?" Genta asked.

"It's not a hidden memory anymore," Mako said softly and Chiaki nodded in agreement. They were going to need the memory again to show Kotoha.

"Ah," Genta muttered. "So, how do we get out of here?"

"I don't know," Mako replied. She turned to Chiaki. "How did you get out of Genta's dreams?"

Chiaki was about to respond when there was a rumbling and the ground beneath them began to shake.

"What are you doing?" Genta shouted at him.

"I don't know!" He closed his eyes and the shaking suddenly stopped. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the ceiling on the mansion. "What?" he groaned as he sat up, holding his head. He heard Mako and Genta moan on either side of him.

"Welcome back," Kaoru said as she watched the three of them regain their bearings.

"How did it go? Did you find the memory?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Yeah," Genta replied, still feeling disorientated.

"Chiaki?"

Chiaki looked at his father and a small smile formed. He nodded.

"Yes!" Kurando punched the air with his fist. "I knew it!"

"What? What's going on?" Ryunosuke asked, looking from Chiaki to Kurando.

"We found the memory," Mako explained, placing her hand on Chiaki's shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile.

"And?"

"We're okay. Nothing happened."

Everyone relaxed and let out a sighs of relief.

"So what exactly happened?" Ryunosuke asked.

Mako stood up and brushed herself off. "That's not important. All you need to know is that nothing happened. The rest is between Chiaki and Kotoha." She decided that there was no need to tell them what exactly happened and she knew that neither she nor Genta would tell them the details. It was up to Chiaki to decide that.

Takeru nodded. "I'm glad."

"So what happens now? Are you going to go to Kyoto?" Ryunosuke asked.

"Not yet," Chiaki replied and the Water samurai shot a confused look. "I'm going to give her a bit of time to herself."

"That's a good idea." Kurando slapped his hand on Chiaki's shoulder. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks, Oyaji."

"So what are we going to do now?" Ryunosuke asked. "If you're not going to Kyoto yet..."

"I think we should take this as an opportunity to get some rest," Kaoru said. She stood up. "I am very proud of all you," she added before leaving the room.

XxX

"So you're really not going to go to Kyoto yet?" Kurando said as he cut up a piece of pancake the following morning.

"No," Chiaki replied. "She needs some space and time. We both do. Even though I now know what really happened, I'm not going to go and dump it on her. I'll give her a bit longer."

"I will keep saying this, but I am so proud of you."

"I know."

"Though I have to admit, I am impressed. I think you never giving in to Momoko's affections are proof enough of how much you really love Kotoha-chan."

Chiaki blushed slightly. "Thanks." He had told his father what he had seen in the memory the previous afternoon.

"That's us Tani boys for you. Never one to stray."

Chiaki noticed the hint of sadness in his father's voice and realised that since his mother's death, his father had never been with anyone else. "You really loved Kaa-san, didn't you?"

"Of course. You're mother was the best. I'd do anything for her and she always did the same. When she died, there were times when I didn't know what I was going to do without her, but then I'd remember that I still had a part of her in you. I still love your mother. I always will and nothing is ever going to change that. That's why I know you and Kotoha-chan will be fine. You two will do anything for each other, just like me and your mother."

Chiaki nodded. They rarely talked about his mother and when they did, his father always ended up in tears or they would end up arguing. He saw the tears form in his father's eyes and he stood up. "You've always got me," he said. "Always." He leant down and wrapped his arms around his father.

There was a buzzing sound, making the table vibrate slightly.

"Chiaki," Kurando said, easing his son off of him. "Your shodophone's going off."

Chiaki rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand as he picked it up. He recognised the Kyoto number and curiously flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Chiaki-san? It's Mitsuba." Mitusba's voice sounded distant and panicky.

"Mitsuba-san, what is it? What's going on?" He was confused, why was she calling him?

"She told me not to call you, but I'm worried. I'm really worried. Please, I don't know what else to do. Can you get here as quickly as possible?"

_Kotoha? What's wrong with Kotoha? _"Of course. Mitsuba-san, what's going on? Is Kotoha okay?"

He heard her voice break slightly. "Please, Chiaki-san, I don't know what else to do. I've never seen her like this."

Chiaki nodded. "Okay, I'm on my way."

"Thank you." The line went dead.

Chiaki flipped his shodophone closed. "Sorry, Oyaji, but I've got a go." He felt slightly disorientated and worried.

"Is she okay? Kotoha I mean."

"I don't know. Mitsuba-san sounded really worried. She was almost in tears. Can you ask the Kuroko to get a cab or something to take me to the train station?"

"Of course. I hope she's okay."

Chiaki nodded in response before rushing out of the room. He could feel a fear building inside of him. If Mitsuba had to call him then something must be seriously wrong. He had to see Kotoha.

* * *

**So, I had higher expectations for this chapter, but in the end, it hasn't come out as well as I'd hoped, but I hope you all enjoyed it none-the-less.**

**I also decided to give Chiaki's mother a name. _Yuuka_ means gentle flower.  
**

**Song: **Mind Heist

**Artist**: Zack Hemsey


	16. Act XVI

Act XVI:_** Save Me From the Dark**_

Chiaki stood outside the Hanaori household and felt a sense of foreboding. He was worried as to what he was going to find inside.

As soon as he had left the kitchen earlier that day he had quickly thrown some belongings into a backpack and told his father to inform the others of what was going on before he jumped into the waiting taxi and left to catch a bullet train from the station. He had then caught a bus – though in his opinion it would have been quicker for him to run – and now he was standing outside the home of his girlfriend and her sister.

He hadn't heard from Mitsuba since she had called him and despite the panic in her voice, the household appeared eerily quiet and he hoped that things had since calmed down, that Kotoha was alright.

He swallowed and walked up the wooden steps leading to the door. He paused in front of the door and once again noticed how quiet it was. He couldn't hear anything. His anxiety rising, he took a breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, louder this time. There was still no answer. _Maybe they've gone out_, he thought. The small wooden house was surrounded by trees that stretched for what appeared to be miles. If they had left the house, Chiaki had no idea where they could have gone. He had thought about calling the house or, if that failed, Kotoha's shodophone, but that would mean revealing that Mitsuba had contacted him, something Kotoha hadn't wanted. He decided to knock once more and if he still didn't receive an answer, he was going to reluctantly call Kotoha's shodophone.

He raised his fist and knocked on the door once more. "Mitsuba-san? Kotoha?"

Once again, there was no response. Chiaki sighed and took a step back away from the door, taking his shodophone out of his pocket as he did so. He really didn't want to have to phone Kotoha. He was just about to flip it open when the door to the Hanaori household slowly opened.

"Chiaki? Oh thank goodness." Mitsuba was standing in the doorway. She was pale, her hair a mess, tied back into a messy ponytail, and her eyes were red, as though she had crying.

"Mitsuba-san, are you okay?" he asked nervously. "What's going on? Is Kotoha okay?"

"I think its best that you come in." Her voice sounded weary and tired.

He nodded in response and she took a step away from the door to allow him inside. He kicked off his trainers and dropped his backpack on the floor just inside the door as he entered the house.

As soon as he stepped through the threshold, he heard a screaming sound. It was loud and continuous and he was surprised that he hadn't heard it from outside. He quickly turned to Mitsuba. Without a word, she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the house, towards a room at the back. He saw a sign that read '_Kotoha's Room_' before he pushed though the door and he froze.

Curled up in the corner of the room was Kotoha. She held her head in her hands, clutching at her hair and she continued to scream. Her body was shaking violently.

Chiaki wanted to rush over to her, to hold and comfort her, but he was rooted to the spot, unable to move. "How long has she been like this?" he asked Mitsuba, trying to keep his voice steady. He didn't look away from Kotoha.

"She was fine when we first returned, but then she saw a report on the television about the Gedoushuu reappearing in Tokyo and that a girl died. The report said that the Shinkengers had failed to save her and then they showed a picture of the girl and she recognised her as Momoko." Mitsuba shook her head sadly and Chiaki felt a rush of guilt running through him, knowing that it was because of him that Momoko had been killed. "That's when it all started. She clutched her hand in pain and started screaming. I thought she would calm down, but she didn't. I had to use my Mojikara to silence the house so that the neighbours wouldn't get suspicious. I started to panic, especially when I saw the black veins on her hand."

Chiaki looked closer and noticed that she was right. The veins on one of Kotoha's hands were black, reaching up to her finger tips, covering her hand like a web.

"I didn't know what else to do, so I called you," she concluded.

Chiaki nodded and without a word, walked over to Kotoha and crouched down next to her. He tried to ignore the screaming, tried to block it out and focus on finding out why she was screaming. He reached out a gently touched the hand that wasn't covered in black veins. "Kotoha," he said softly. The only response he received was more screaming and he slowly moved his hand across her hand and onto her cheek, caressing it. "Kotoha," he said again. His fingers slid under her chin and he carefully forced her to raise her head.

In an instant, as soon as their eyes connected, the screaming stopped.

"Kotoha!" Mitsuba cried as she rushed over and pulled her younger sister into a tight embrace.

"N-Nee-san," Kotoha muttered, her voice hoarse. "What's going on?" Her eyes drifted over to Chiaki, who had taken a step back to allow the sisters so space. "Chiaki?"

"I was so worried," Mitsuba said, pushing herself back and holding Kotoha's head in her hands. "You wouldn't stop screaming and I got scared, so I called Chiaki. I'm sorry, but I had to."

Kotoha nodded and her eyes connected with Chiaki's again before she let out a painful gasp, clutching her blackened hand.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know. My hand feels like its burning." She let out a cry and Mitsuba and Chiaki watched as the blackness seeped further up her arm, stopping just below her elbow. She began to scratch at it, tearing at the skin.

"Kotoha, stop it!" Mitsuba rushed over to her sister, grabbing her hand to stop her from scratching any more. "Chiaki, what's going on?" Mitsuba cried, trying to restrain her sister.

"I-I don't know." He made to move forward and touch Kotoha's arm, but the girl let out a high pitched scream and pushed him and Mitsuba away from her with surprising force. He fell back into a cabinet, knocking over the photograph frames that adorned it, while Mitsuba stumbled back, and landed on the floor.

"Chiaki?" Mitsuba rushed over to him and helped him to his feet.

"I'm alright," he replied, quickly glancing at his elbow which he had grazed when it had hit the edge of the cabinet. He looked back at Kotoha, who had stopped screaming, but she was on her feet, watching them, the black veins now covering her entire arm.

"Chiaki, please, what's wrong with my sister?"

"I don't know," he replied. "But Fukushunegau must be behind this somehow."

At the sound of the Gedoushuu's name, Kotoha tilted her head to one side, a smile adorning her face.

Mitsuba looked at her sister, her eyes wide, before she looked back at Chiaki. "Fukushunegau? But I thought you defeated him."

"We did. But he must have latched onto Kotoha somehow and he's making her do this."

"He's possessing her?"

"I don't know, maybe." He scratched his head in frustration. "Dammit! This is more Kaoru's area of expertise!"

Mitsuba grabbed his shoulder. "I know you can do this, please. You're the only one who can stop this."

For the first time, he looked at Kotoha's older sister and saw how similar she looked to her sister. He could see the pain and worry in her eyes. He knew she loved her as much as he did and that she trusted him and had faith in him. He slowly nodded and looked back at Kotoha who hadn't moved, the smile still etched on her face. He took steps towards her.

"She won't forgive you, you know," Kotoha said in a voice dissimilar from her own.

Chiaki tilted his head in confusion. _Does she mean Mitsuba-san?_

"She knows what you did. She won't ever forgive you."

"I didn't do anything," Chiaki replied.

"She knows what you and your beloved Momoko did."

Chiaki stopped as he realised that it wasn't Kotoha he was talking to. "Fukushunegau," he hissed.

Kotoha smiled. She extended her hand and examined it. "This was easier than I thought," she said. "Human girls are so pathetically easy to manipulate."

"Let her go."

"No. I like this body. Much better than Momoko's. At least this one has a heart that I can play with."

"Stop it!" he shouted.

"Why? This is fun." Kotoha looked at Chiaki, who was seething with anger. "I know that's nothing you would like to do then kill me right now, but unfortunately, I have your beloved's body. I know that's no way you would ever want to hurt her."

Chiaki felt defeated at that. He knew Fukushunegau was right, there was nothing he could do without endangering Kotoha.

"Chiaki don't listen to that!" Mitsuba shouted from behind him.

He nodded. He knew Kotoha would want him to do anything that would free her from his possession. He remembered when Momoko had been possessed. There had still been a part of her inside, Fukushunegau hadn't had complete control. Maybe there was a chance that he could get through to Kotoha. He had to try.

"Kotoha," he said softly, taking a tentative step forward. "I know you're still in there. I know that you're scared, that you don't know what really happened between me and Momoko-san, but I do. Me, Nee-san and Gen-san, we went into my mind. We found out what happened and nothing did. I didn't know anything with her. Please, you have to believe me. Whatever Fukushunegau has told you is a lie. I would never hurt you Kotoha. I love you."

"You really think that will work? So what you've found out the truth. The seeds of doubt are already embedded so deep within her that nothing you say will make a difference."

"I know you Kotoha," Chiaki continued, ignoring the Gedoushuu's words. "I know you don't believe him, but you were scared that it was. But it isn't, okay. Me and Momoko-san, we didn't do anything. Please, Kotoha."

Fukushunegau began to laugh, but was cut off. Kotoha clutched her head and stumbled to one side.

"Chiaki, please."

Chiaki gasped as he recognised Kotoha's voice and its pleading tone.

"Chiaki, please. I'm sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. Please help me."

"Kotoha." Chiaki rushed over to her.

"I'm so sorry," Kotoha continued, tears beginning to stream down her face. "I couldn't stop it."

"It's okay. It wasn't you." He pulled her into his arms, forgetting about Fukushunegau. All he cared about was her.

"I know you would never hurt me, but I couldn't stop it. It was as if the images were being planted in my head. I couldn't stop thinking about even when I wanted too. It felt like I was being forced to continuously watch them." She cried into his shoulder.

He brought his hand up to her hair and stroked it gently. "It's okay," he said softly.

Mitsuba sighed as she watched her sister and her boyfriend. She knew that it wasn't like her sister to just suddenly leave and act how she had been and it was a relief to know that she still had faith in Chiaki. She watched as her sister wrapped her arm around his shoulder and she tilted her head in confusion. The black veins were still clearly visible and her nails were blood red and exceptionally long. She let out a gasp. "Chiaki!"

Chiaki turned to see Mitsuba pushing him away from Kotoha. He saw the long nails and let out a gasp as the nails caught Mitsuba's arm. "Mitsuba-san!"

Mitsuba cradled her arm which was slowly dripping blood. She looked up at Kotoha, who was on her feet. "Let my sister go!" she shouted.

"Why? There's so much that I can do with this body." The voice of Fukushunegau was once more coming out of Kotoha's mouth.

"Kotoha, you've got to fight it," Chiaki said. "I know you're strong enough to beat him. You can't give up and let him take control again."

"What makes you think she was ever in control?" Fukushunegau asked.

Chiaki froze. "That-that was all you?"

Fukushunegau shrugged Kotoha's shoulders, a smile on her lips. "I'm a Gedoushuu. I play games with pathetic humans like you."

"No." Chiaki stood up. "I'm not going to let you win. I know Kotoha's in there and she'll fight. She never gave up on me, not for a second and I'm not going to give up on her. I won't beat you, she will."

Fukushunegau laughed. "I don't know whose worse, her or your beloved Momoko. Both them were easy prey, easily consumed by their emotions. I just made sure that it ate away at them, consuming them. They couldn't think of anything else."

Chiaki shook his head. "They aren't weak. They're strong. What Momoko-san did, it wasn't right, but that didn't make her weak. It showed that she had determination, but you're the one who manipulated her. She wouldn't have done what she did if it hadn't been for you."

"But you killed her."

"No, you did." He couldn't hide the hatred and anger in his voice. He was fed up with Fukunshunegau playing with them and their feelings.

Fukushunegau smiled. "That was fun." Kotoha raised her hand and examined it. "I wonder how I could kill this body. It's more petite and lithe than Momoko's. Hmmm..."

"Don't you dare," Mitsuba hissed.

"Why? I have control of this body. I can do whatever I want with it."

"You bastard," Chiaki seethed. "Don't you dare touch her."

"Watch me." A short curved sword appeared in Kotoha's hand. In a quick movement is pointing at her stomach, inches away from her skin.

"Stop!" Mitsuba screamed.

Chiaki quickly took his shodophone out of his pocket and wrote the kanji for 'immobilise' before flicking it at Kotoha. The action was quick and because the kanji was so small, Fukushunegau didn't realise what was happening before the symbol hit Kotoha's body freezing it in place.

"Chiaki," Mitsuba let out a sigh of relief, "good thinking."

Chiaki stood up and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

She nodded, the bleeding was slowly stopping. "Yeah, but what about Kotoha?"

Chiaki looked over at her frozen body. "I don't know." He walked over and pulled the sword out of her hand and let it drop to the floor.

"There has to be some way that you can get through to her," Mitsuba said. "I don't care what that Gedoushuu says, that was definitely my sister before."

He nodded in response. "It was." He swallowed and looked into her eyes. They looked hollow and empty. "Kotoha." He raised his hand and placed it against her cheek. "I know you're in there and I know that you're fighting. I don't what else I can do to help you. I just want you back. That's all I ever wanted. You're all I need, which is why I need you to fight. You're sister, she's here and she needs you and so do Nee-san, Gen-chan and everyone back in Tokyo, they all need you. And I need you. I don't know what I would do without you. Please Kotoha." He leant down and kissed her softly on the lips. "Please come back," he whispered as he closed his eyes and rested his forehead against hers.

Mitsuba cast her eyes away as she listened to him, not wanting to watch the intimate scene before her, knowing that it should really have been a private moment, but she knew that she couldn't leave Chiaki alone. Once he had finished speaking, she walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him. She then looked at her sister and felt a violent shiver run through her body. It was like looking at a statute. The pale skin and hollow eyes, almost like a shell and she knew that her sister was somewhere deep inside that shell, fighting for her freedom. She knew that Kotoha was fighting, she wasn't just a Shinkenger, but also a Hanaori and that was what they did, fight. Mitsuba also felt hopeless, wishing that there was some way in which she could help her sister.

"Please, Kotoha," she whispered, reaching out with her other hand and gently touching her sister's cold, still cheek. "You have to fight. You're all I have left."

At her words, Chiaki lifted his head and looked at her. Silent tears were running down her face. Her hand was still touching his shoulder whilst the other stroking Kotoha's cheek.

"What do we do now?" she asked him, reluctant to now tear her eyes away from her sister.

He shook his head. "I don't know," he replied softly. "There isn't anything we can except wait."

She nodded. "Do you want to call Hikoma-san, let him know what's going on?"

"No, not yet," Chiaki said, looking back at Kotoha. "Not until this is over. I don't want to worry them any more."

"I guess not," Mitsuba softly said, almost sounding dejected. "I just don't know what to do. She's my little sister and there's nothing I can do to help her."

Chiaki reached up and gently patted the hand that was on his shoulder. "You're here," he told her.

"Yeah, I'm here."

There was cracking sound making both of them jump. Kotoha's fingers were twitching with movement. Mitsuba and Chiaki took a step back.

"The Mojikara's wearing off," Mitsuba gasped.

Kotoha's body unfroze; stumbling forward, making Chiaki and Mitsuba take a couple more steps back. Instead of lunging like they had expected, Kotoha sank to her knees, clutching her head. She was making sharp cries of pain.

Chiaki made to step forward and comfort her, but Mitsuba grabbed his wrist, holding him back.

"Don't," she said. "Fukushunegau might be playing with us again."

Chiaki nodded, knowing that it was than likely, but he wanted to go to her. He hated seeing her hurt and in pain.

They continued to watch, torn between standing back in case it was really Fukushunegau and wanting to go to Kotoha and comfort her.

Chiaki tilted his head in confusion as he noticed that the black veins covering her arm were beginning to fade. "Mitsuba-san, look."

Mitsuba followed his gaze and gasped. "She's still fighting. She's still in there."

Chiaki nodded, shaking with relief. "Come on," he muttered. "I know you can do it."

"Get out of my head!" Kotoha suddenly screamed, clutching her head tightly. "I am not your toy!"

"Kotoha!" Both Chiaki and Mitsuba shouted.

"I am not your toy!" Kotoha cried again. "I won't let you hurt anyone anymore!"

The black veins disappeared from Kotoha's arm and for a moment they thought that it was over, but then she lifted her head and her eyes turned black.

_No_, Chiaki thought, worry coursing though his body. Fukushunegau couldn't have won, Kotoha was winning. Fukushunegau couldn't have won.

Mitsuba stared, her eyes wide in fear. She felt like her heart had stopped, she couldn't lose her sister.

But then Kotoha fell onto her hands and heaved heavily. Black ooze poured out of eyes and mouth. She gasped as she struggled to regain her breath.

The black ooze made a violent shrieking noise before trying to move back towards Kotoha's body.

Ignoring Mitsuba's cries, Chiaki rushed forward and grabbed Kotoha, sweeping her into his arms, noticing the sword her had taken from her and dropped earlier on the floor near his feet. Being carefully not to drop her, he kicked Fukushunegau's sword over to Mitsuba, shouting at her to stab it into the black ooze, which was slowly beginning to rise, forming a distorted face.

As she picked it, Mitsuba nodded and without hesitation, held it in both hands. "This is for my sister," she hissed before stabbing the sword down into the black ooze, pushing it all the way down until the tip was embedded in the floor, cleavering the ooze into two.

The black ooze, the remains of Fukushunegau let out another ear-piercing shriek as his sword pierced him. Slowly, the ooze turned into a fine black dust, disintegrating into the air.

Once all of it had disappeared, Mitsuba dropped the sword, letting it fall to the ground, where it shattered into pieces, disappearing as its creator had done, as she sank to her knees, breathing heavily. She looked up at Chiaki, who still held Kotoha tightly in his arms, her head resting against his shoulder. "Is she alright?" she asked, her voice breathless.

Chiaki nodded numbly. "I think so." He carried her over to the futon and gently placed her body on it, stroking her hair. "I can't believe it's over," he said. "Fukushunegau's really gone this time."

Mitsuba stood up, nodding. She walked over to them and crouched down next to her sister's head. "I don't think I ever said it, but I never blamed you," she said to Chiaki.

He looked at her, confused.

"For my sister. I knew that you would never intentionally hurt her. You know how naive she can be and I think that she was just scared. This is her first relationship, you know and I think she was scared when she realised how much you meant to her, how much she loved you. When she told me what Momoko and Fukushunegau had said to her, I knew that she didn't believe it, but I guess because the seeds of doubt had already been placed inside of her, they were able to latch on and grow and Fukushunegau was able to take advantage of that. But this, you been here, shows how much you love her and that you would do anything to protect her."

Chiaki nodded dumbly. "I do, I love her." He sighed. "If only I had known about Momoko-san's feelings before, then–"

"She has always trusted you," Mitsuba said, cutting him off. "What Momoko did, yes it was silly and she didn't deserve what happened, but you can't blame yourself, it's just one of those things that you can't control. Kotoha blamed herself, you know."

"Why?" he asked, surprised.

"She felt that what happened was her fault. If she hadn't been with you then Momoko wouldn't have been jealous and wouldn't have been controlled and manipulated by Fukushunegau."

Chiaki shook his head. "That's stupid, why–"

"Because that's who she is," Mitsuba said, cutting him off again. "She cares more about the feelings of others than of her own."

"Yeah." He looked back down at Kotoha. "That's one of the many things that I love about her."

Mitsuba nodded and smiled. "I know."

Chiaki smiled for what felt like the first time in a very long time. His fingers moved from Kotoha's hair to her cheek, cupping it. He then leant down and pressed his lips to her forehead. As he lifted his head, he noticed movement behind Kotoha's eyelids, before they slowly flickered open and her brown orbs were gazing up at him.

"Chiaki," she whispered.

He smiled back at her as Mitsuba let out a cry and threw herself on top of her, pulling her into a hug.

"O-Onee-chan?" Kotoha gasped struggling to breathe due to her sister's weight on top of her.

Mitsuba let her go and moved back slightly. "Thank goodness you're alright." She couldn't stop smiling.

"What happened? What happened to Fukushunegau?"

Chiaki sat on the edge of the futon next to her, picking up her hand, entwining his fingers with hers. "Don't worry," he told her, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. "Fukushunegau's gone for good."

She slowly nodded. "Chiaki, I'm sorry," she said. "I know you would never do what they said you did, but it felt like it was forced into my mind and I couldn't stop it. I forgave you for it, I always would, but I couldn't forget. Every time I tried, the image came back, pushing itself forward no matter how hard I tried to stop it. I'm sorry." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

He shook his head. "It doesn't matter," he said. "Nothing ever happened between me and Momoko-san, I promise you. You're all that matters."

"All the doubts he placed in my head, it hurt so much. As I saw you and knew that no matter what, I loved you.I could see you, but I wasn't in control. I felt so far away from my body, from you. I was screaming to get out, but you couldn't hear me." Tears silently rolled down her cheeks.

"I couldn't hear you, but I could see you. Every time I looked into your eyes, I didn't see Fukushunegau. I saw you and I knew you were fighting to get out." He brushed her tears away with his thumb, loving the feeling of being able to touch her skin once more.

"I had to fight. I didn't want him to hurt anyone any more. I didn't want him to hurt you. I had to stop him."

"And you did, you won. You came back."

"When I was fighting him, I knew, I knew you would come. I knew you would save me."

"Of course I would," he said softly. "I love you and I will always come for you."

She nodded and leant up and kissed him, smiling.

Chiaki smiled as he kissed her back, as his free hand slipped around to the back of her head, his fingers in her hair, her hand caressing his cheek.

For both of them it felt like their first kiss again. Even though they had been together, it had felt as though they were miles apart, as if a wall had been built between them and in an instant, the kiss had melted the wall away, bringing them back together.

Mitsuba smiled at the couple as she quietly stood up. "I'll give you two some space," she whispered as she left the room, silently closing the door.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the final one and since I've pretty much completed all of my NVQ work now, I should have it up pretty soon.**

_**Song:**_ Bring Me to Life

_**Artist:**_ Evanescence


	17. Act XVII

Act XVII:_** If You Give Your Heart**_ | _**Finale**_

"How much longer are they going to take?" Ryunosuke said, leaning against the wooden arch that separated the main room from the alcove. "They said they were going to be back today."

Genta shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe their train's late," he suggested, though he agreed with Ryunosuke, he desperately wanted to see Chiaki and Kotoha again. He sighed as he sat down on the bench next to Mako.

It had been a couple of days since Chiaki had left for Kyoto leaving Kurando to inform them of what was happening, though he didn't give any details, saying only that Mitsuba had phoned Chiaki asking him to come to Kyoto. The entire household had been left in a state of worry as to what was going on until Mitsuba contacted them the previous day saying that both Chiaki and Kotoha were fine and that the three of them would be back the next day. Takeru had repeatedly asked Mitsuba what had happened, but each time she refused to say, saying that they would be told following their return. This served little to put their minds at ease, though they were all relieved to know that their comrades were okay.

"They'll be here when they get here," Mako chided them.

"Do you think they're alright?" Ryunosuke asked, a concerned expression on his face.

"Mitsuba said they were," Takeru replied from his usual seat.

"No." Ryunosuke shook his head. "I mean, do you think they're alright as in that they're back together?"

"Oh." Mako placed a finger on her lips in thought.

"They never officially broke up," Genta reminded them. "Koto-chan just left. But I'm guessing that since Chiaki went all the way to Kyoto for her, they are." He smiled broadly, his arms folded across his chest, proud.

"I guess," Ryunosuke replied, though he still looked unsure.

Mako stood up and walked over to him. She gently patted his arm. "They're fine," she told him reassuringly and he smiled at her in response. "Anyway," she continued, turning back to face the main room, "Takeru and I have an announcement, we're–"

"We're home!" The voice of Chiaki echoed through the manor, cutting off Mako as everyone stood up in nervous excitement, even Takeru stood up, relieved that Mako had been prevented from telling everyone their secret. He was still unsure as to whether or not he was ready for everyone to know yet.

"Seriously, does he have to shout so loudly," Ryunosuke moaned, shaking his head.

Mitsuba entered the alcove, smiling. "Hello," she said. "I've brought back the two missing samurais. I think they got stuck in Kyoto. Doing what..." she shuddered, "I really don't want to know."

"Onee-chan!" Kotoha chastised her sister as she came into view along with Chiaki. Kotoha was bright red from the implication of her sister's words, but both she and Chiaki were smiling happily, their hands connected.

"Koto-chan! Chiaki!" Genta rushed forward, pushing Mitsuba to one side as he pulled the two into a tight bear hug.

"Oi, Gen-chan... can't breathe..." Chiaki gasped against his friend's grip.

Mako approached them. "Genta, I know you're glad that they're back, but you really should let go."

"No." Genta shook his head and clutched onto the couple even tighter. "They might leave if I do."

"Really Genta, don't be so silly," Ryunosuke said, also approaching them and with Takeru's help, prised him off of Chiaki and Kotoha.

Kotoha approached Genta. "We're not going anywhere," she told him. "Not now."

Genta nodded. "I know. I was just so worried about both of you."

"I'm sorry we worried you," she replied, bowing to him, then to the others. "But we okay now."

"Really?"

"Really." Chiaki walked over and put an arm around Kotoha, smiling.

Genta smiled broadly and was about the pull them back into a hug when Mitsuba grabbed hold of his collar, preventing him from doing so.

Mako smiled at Genta's actions before turning to Chiaki and Kotoha. "I'm so glad that you're back," she said, hugging them one at a time.

"Ah, Nee-san," Chiaki said when she hugged him. "You know if it wasn't for you –"

Mako shook her head, stopping him. "You two would have found your way back to each other eventually," she said.

Kotoha and Chiaki looked at each other, smiling.

Takeru stepped forward. "I agree," he said. "Welcome back."

"Yeah, welcome back," Ryunosuke said. "But we want to know what happened. I mean you couldn't just leave and not tell us anything."

Chiaki and Kotoha exchanged a look before Kotoha said, "We should tell them."

Chiaki nodded and took her hand, leading her into the main room, followed by the others as the Kuroko took the trios bags to their respective rooms, while Mitsuba asked another Kuroko to find Hikoma, Kaoru and Kurando. They all sat and waited until the three of them arrived and after more greetings and statements of relief at their return, Chiaki and Kotoha, along with some help from Mitsuba told the others everything that had transpired from the moment Fukushunegau had infected and possessed Kotoha, explaining to them about the event with Momoko and how Chiaki had brought Kotoha back and how she had fought for control of her body.

Everyone listened in silence as the trio spoke and once they had finished, the silence remained, all of them stunned as to the events they had just been told.

"Wow," Ryunosuke eventually muttered, breaking the silence. "I wasn't expecting that."

"But at least you're both alright now," Kaoru said, her arm still wrapped up in sling. "I think that these events have proved how much you mean to each other."

"I agree," Hikoma said. "I don't think I've ever read about any other Shinkengers going through what you two have. It shows that you truly have the strength and determination of a samurai and I am very proud of the both of you."

"Thank you." Kotoha's eyes brimmed with tears at his words as she inclined her head towards him.

Kaoru then stood up. "If you'll excuse me," she said. "I believe Hikoma and I have some more work to do in preparation for tonight. I don't trust Tanba not to make a complete mess of it."

"What's tonight?" Chiaki asked, confused.

"Kaoru and Jii are preparing another reunion party for us," Takeru explained. "Since the last one ended up getting postponed mid-way through, they thought that after everything that has happened, we deserved another one."

"Hime-sama, really?" Kotoha asked.

Kaoru smiled. "It was the least I could do."

Kotoha bowed to her. "Thank you so much."

Kaoru inclined her head slightly before leaving the room, Hikoma following her.

"Anyway," Kurando said, "you can see it as a celebration party. You defeated the Gedoushuu, again, and you're all here together. And, of course, this party is extra special because Mitusba and I are here to enjoy it."

"You're staying?" Kotoha asked her sister in surprise.

"Of course. I didn't travel all this way just to go back."

Kotoha jumped up and hugged her sister. "I'm glad," she said.

"Yosh!" Genta also jumped to his feet. "I'll go and see how DaiGoyou is doing with the sushi for tonight."

"You let DaiGoyou make the sushi?" Ryunosuke face palmed.

"Eh? Of course. He needs to pull his weight." He rushed out of the room.

Ryunosuke turned to the others who wore looks of anguish. "He let DaiGoyou make the sushi!" he gasped.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad," Takeru commented, though he didn't look convinced.

They all jumped when they heard the sounds of Genta shouting at DaiGoyou about the state of the sushi.

"I honestly don't know what he expected," Ryunosuke muttered.

XxX

Kotoha and Chiaki walked down the corridor, stopping outside of Chiaki's room.

"They took all of that a lot better than I thought," Chiaki said.

"What did you think they were going to do?"

"I don't know, get angry that I didn't tell them what was going on and about what happened with Momoko-san. Throw things at me."

Kotoha sighed and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I think they understood why. It wasn't your fault," she said. She then let out a heavy sigh. "I don't want to go."

"Then don't." Chiaki pulled her into arms. "Stay here, with me."

She looked up at him. "I can't. My belongings are in my room."

Chiaki smiled at her sheepishly and she tilted her head. "Yeah, about that..." Without letting go of her, he slid his door open, pulling her inside.

She gasped upon seeing her bags piled neatly in a corner next to his own. "When did you do this?"

"Shortly after we got here. I asked the Kuroko to put your stuff in here with mine, allowing Mitsuba to have your room."

Kotoha stared at him and then her cheeks flushed red. "But what will the others say if they find out we're sharing a room?"

Chiaki shrugged his shoulders. "I don't care. Mitsuba's fine with it, so..."

Kotoha lowered her head and bit her lip nervously, her cheeks still red as she remembered asking her sister to let Chiaki sleep in room in case she had nightmares. Mitsuba had agreed as long as she didn't have to hear about what went on in there.

"Look, we've been sharing a bed for the last couple days. I don't see why us being back here should be any different."

"I know. It's just... I'm worried about what the others will think if they found out."

"It's not like we're actually doing anything. We're just sharing a bed." He lifted her head so that she was looking at him. He gently placed his lips against her forehead and she closed her eyes. "Don't worry about what they think," he said. "As long as we're happy, that's all that matters."

She sighed against his touch and nodded. "Okay," she said softly.

There was a tapping against the door, breaking them apart. They turned to see Mitsuba standing in the doorway.

"I'm just checking to make sure you two were okay," she said.

"Yeah, we're okay," Kotoha replied.

Mitsuba looked around the room. "I'm glad you two decided to share this room," she said. "You're tatami is a lot more comfortable then the guest ones." She then looked back at them, smiling. "I'll leave you two to it, then." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "I think I'll go and help Kurando cook some pancakes." She shook her head sadly. "Your father loves pancakes, but he really doesn't know how to cook them properly."

"Oyaji's making pancakes?" Chiaki's face dropped and instantly felt hungry at the mention of one of his favourite foods.

"Yep. You really should come and watch. It's quite funny watching him trying to flip them and then missing."

"Oyaji, always wasting good food," he muttered sourly.

The older Hanaori sister smiled at his reaction. She then turned and left the room, Chiaki dragging Kotoha after her, still moaning about his father wasting food.

XxX

Night was beginning to fall as everyone stood in the garden which was once again decorated with lamps and lanterns. There were rows of tables covered with food and at the end was Genta's cart with DaiGoyou swinging happily from it. Kaoru and Takeru were stood on the veranda.

"We were all originally gathered here for a reunion, but after recent events, this event has turned into not just a reunion but also a celebration," Kaoru said. "A lot has happened and you have dealt with it amicably, proving why you are Shinkengers and honestly, I don't think I could have been any prouder of you. So, this is my gift to you. Enjoy it."

Everyone clapped in response to her speech, Genta letting out a few 'whoops', punching his fist into the air.

She then turned to Takeru. "Takeru?"

The nineteenth Shiba head nodded in response. "I couldn't agree more. Recent events have proved that we are more than just comrades; we are a family, a family who has proven themselves in more ways than one. We have loved and we have lost and we wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for the sacrifice of another. Therefore, I request that we spare a moment in memory of Momoko."

There was a hushed silence as everyone lowered their heads in remembrance.

After a couple of minutes, Takeru lifted his head again and smiled. "Now, go and enjoy yourselves."

As everyone dashed over to the tables of food, Mako approached Takeru and linked his arm with hers.

"Mako," he hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Oh shush," she replied. "Just enjoy it." She smiled at him. "That was a nice thing you did for Momoko, even though she was the cause of everything..." she sighed. "I'm sure Chiaki appreciated it."

"Me too." He let out a heavy sigh. "That was one of the worst things I've had to do," he said. "Telling her parents," he added at Mako's confused look. "Kaoru and I spoke to them a couple of days ago. It was horrible."

"I'm sure it was. I can't image having to tell a parent that their child has died, been murdered."

"They told me her funeral is in a couple of days."

"Have you told Chiaki yet?"

"No. He's happy with Kotoha at the moment. I'll tell him tomorrow. I'm sure that he'll want to go."

Mako nodded in agreement. "Speaking of Chiaki and Kotoha," she said, "when are you going to tell them, everyone, about us?"

Takeru froze up. He turned to look at her. "You really want everyone to know, don't you?"

"Don't you?" she directed the question back at him. "I hate sneaking around. It'll be so much simpler to our relationship to be out in the open."

"I–"

"What relationship?"

Both Takeru and Mako jumped upon hearing Genta's voice behind them.

"What relationship? Take-chan?" Genta asked when they turned around

The two exchanged a look, Takeru's mouth opening and closing, unsure of what to say. Mako looked at the ground.

"Wait, are you two in a relationship?" Genta pointed a finger at them.

Takeru turned his head so that Genta wouldn't see his flushing cheeks while Mako bit her lip.

"You are, aren't you? You're in a relationship!"

"Genta, shh. Keep your voice down." Takeru hissed, looking round to make sure no one had heard him.

"How long has this been going on?" Genta lowered his voice slightly.

"A while," Mako muttered reluctantly.

"A while?"

"Genta, keep it down," Takeru hissed. "We were just about to tell everyone."

"Really? Oi, everyone!" Genta suddenly shouted and the entire garden fell silent. Both Takeru and Mako looked petrified. "Take-chan and Mako have got something they want to share with us."

"Oi, Genta, what's going on?" Ryunosuke asked, not looking happy that he had been torn away from the food.

"Take-chan and Mako have got an announcement to make," he replied proudly and everyone looked at Mako and Takeru, both of whom shuffled their feet nervously, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Takeru, Nee-san, what's going on?"

Takeru and Mako quickly glanced at each other before Takeru cleared his throat. "Me and Mako," he began, "we're in a–"

"They're in a relationship!" Genta interrupted, unable to contain his excitement.

"Eh?" Everyone cried, surprised.

"Genta!" Both Takeru and Mako moaned.

"I don't understand," Ryunosuke muttered, shaking his head.

"What's not to understand?" Genta asked. "They're in a relationship like Chiaki and Koto-chan."

"I know what you meant," Ryunosuke snapped. "It's just, I didn't realise."

Kotoha dragged Chiaki over to the blushing couple. "Tono-sama, Mako-chan, congratulations," she said, bowing to the both of them.

"Yeah," Chiaki said, smiling, "though I did have my suspicions."

Before either Mako or Takeru had a chance to ask him more, there was a loud cry and Chiaki was knocked to one side as Hikoma came running over, tears streaming down his face as he threw his arms around Takeru.

"Tono!" he cried. "I'm so happy that you and Mako have found happiness together. I too had my suspicions, but," he let out another loud cry, "I'm so happy!"

"Eh, Jii." Takeru struggled to push Hikoma off of him.

Mako patted Hikoma's arm gently. "I'm glad that you think so," she said warmly.

After a few minutes, Hikoma eventually calmed down and let go of Takeru, apologising for his outburst. The couple were then congratulated by everyone else, Kaoru giving them her approval while Tanba looked on, a sour expression on his face, though he knew better then to go against Kaoru, especially when she held her fan in her hand.

Once the excitement had died down, Mako turned to Takeru. "See," she said. "Everyone finding out wasn't that bad."

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of neck, still sore from Hikoma's hug. "Stupid Genta though."

"You can't blame him though. He was just excited." She leant up and gently kissed him. "At least we can do this in the open now. No more hiding."

"That was half the fun," Takeru replied and Mako laughed, hitting him gently on his arm.

"Come on," she said, "I want to try some of DaiGoyou's sushi."

As she pulled him away, passed Kurando and Mitsuba who were tasting and comparing a selection of pancakes, half of which were burnt, Chiaki and Kotoha went and sat on the veranda.

"This is such a great night," Kotoha said, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Chiaki leaned back slightly and placed an arm around her waist. "It really is."

"I can't believe Tono-sama and Mako are together. I wonder how long it's been going on."

Chiaki shrugged. "Dunno, a little while I think."

"Mmm. It's a shame we never got to do the whole sneaking around thing. It sounds like fun."

Chiaki stared at her in surprise. "That's the sort of thing I would say. Anyway, we have been able to have done some sneaking around if we hadn't been watched."

Kotoha laughed at the memory. "Yeah, Genta sure knows how to kill the moment."

Chiaki tilted her head and kissed her, his fingers sliding into hair as she placed a hand on his cheek.

"Oi, guys, we're about to cut the cake!" Ryunosuke's voice shouted at them, breaking them apart.

"Ryunosuke also knows how to kill the moment," Chiaki muttered sourly, as Kotoha laughed and took his head leading over to the table next to Genta's cart where everyone had gathered, with a Kuroko stood a short distance away holding a camera. The cake had six layers, each with a different coloured icing to represent each team member and on the top were chibi figures of the seven Shinkengers along with DaiGoyou.

"This is for us," Takeru said, once everyone had gathered, DaiGoyou began swinging excitedly from his hook. "We've been though a lot, but we always pull through it together. We are more than a team, we are a family. All of us." He looked at Kurando and Mitsuba as he said this and then at the Kuroko. He then picked up a knife. "This is to all of us."

Just as he was about to cut the cake, there was a loud cry of 'Goy De!" as DaiGoyou swung himself off of his hook and flew straight onto the cake. No one had a chance to duck and all received a face full of cake as DaiGoyou landed on it.

SNAP! The camera captured the moment.

Takeru wiped the cake off his face as everyone around started laughing. He pulled Mako close to him and kissed her, not caring about everyone watching or the cake that was still covering their faces.

"This is defiantly the best reunion ever!" Genta shouted as he took a handful of cake and threw it at Takeru who was still kissing Mako making him up.

"He's right about that," Chiaki said, pulling Kotoha away from the food fight that was about to begin.

"Definitely." Kotoha wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, kissing him.

After a couple of minutes they broke apart to see that the food fight was in full swing, with Tanba and Takeru being the primary targets.

"Come on," Chiaki said, a broad smile on his face as he took her hand. "This might be the only chance we get to throw something at Takeru."

Kotoha nodded, also smiling as together they ran to rejoin the celebrations.

* * *

**And that ends 'Dark Passion Play'.**

**I decided to end this on a much happier note then the rest of the story and I hope you have all enjoyed it.**

**Special thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed it, you made it all so worth it.**

**_Song_**: If You Give Your Heart

_**Artist**_: Girls' Day


End file.
